Deer of the Creature Horde
by Anubis Enfield
Summary: There are a lot of words that could describe the situation I'd ended up in: dramatic? troublesome? annoying? pain in the-Ahem, needless to say, being dragged into the host Club wasn't too bad, I guess. At least, until they find out who I really am...
1. Chapter 1

**Came up with this after binge watching a number of _Man With a Mission_ videos, so all songs are own by them until I pick out new ones. Titles will be at the top of the ones I use. Only warnings are mentions of abuse, alcohol, cursing and ****soft hints of prostitiution.**

* * *

 _ **Distance-Man With a Mission**_

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

A man wearing a large bear head chewing a cigarette turned to me as he stopped typing on his laptop.

"Just about."

"What about the drum set?" Another man stepped forward; a wolf with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth on his head. "How are we getting it back this time?"

"I've got a pal in security. Once they're busy chasing us off the grounds, he'll pack it up and get it shipped back to your place." Bear replied, typing away. "We have to be quick though. Security might look bad now, but once they catch on we'll have to split up."

"How troublesome." A third bandmember complained, lightly tuning the bass guitar in front of him while wearing a snarling black panther head. "Tell me again why we've started crashing rich bastards' parties?"

"It was Rei's idea." Another younger man chuckled, a grinning fox head on his shoulders as he draped and arm across my shoulders.

"Oi, we said no using names while on the job." I grumbled, lightly shoving him off. "And I thought it'd be a good idea. We're still getting paid, right?"

Bear sighed. "Yeah, yeah. The uncle's paying us to do this and promised to slow security down since his niece is a big fan. Though I doubt her father will be thrilled, but you know." He shrugged. "Lights go out in five. Then, I'll wait for the guitar intro. Everyone ready?"

We nodded and moved to the door that would lead us into the ballroom.

"Good luck, guys." I smirked, reaching down and scooping up the deer head; putting it over my own.

"And… now."

Screams rang out from the people already in the ballroom as we snuck on stage and settled into position, before guitar began to play. The screaming calmed down as the people turned their gaze towards where the sound was coming from in the darkness, before the bass kicked in and the drums. The playing continued for a moment as excitement began to grow in the crowd as people started to recognize the tune playing and the spotlights kicked in to reveal the band on stage as I began to sing.

" _Say, Look again it's missing  
You felt it before He's coming for more  
The daemon clutching you and blissing  
Yeah, the mighty God's been watching down but here's the truth  
We know that he was never here for us to listen  
Cause everyone thinks they're under control  
When it's a piece of cake for him just to plunder your soul ya know it  
It happened in the start with Adam and Eve  
Every blunder made in time is as usual on the roll_

 _A slight hope maybe weak but strong enough to stand  
The only thing we need just to get it in our hands  
I'm reaching for it one more time  
Let the voice roar Let it roar all over this land_

 _Land."_

The people began to cheer, having forgotten their usual manners at the sight of us playing and that fueled us into more of a frenzy as the chorus started up. _  
_

 _"Blast the horn. Relight. The world we change with all the might  
Kono sekai wo koe yobikakete iru don't feel the distance  
Relight. Prepare to fight. The world we want to change tonight  
Yuzurenai ashita wo tsukami toru made don't feel the distance now."_

Among the people cheering were the first signs of those older adults not exactly being thrilled with the sudden concert as they fought to push through the growing crowd of younger kids and get a hold of the security, so we picked up the pace. _  
_

 _"And everything is losing track where it's going to  
We know that we don't wanna let it be or let it through  
It's just a waste of time  
Just waiting for the sign  
Gotta start it on but here's one thing that you should know  
You're the one to move. It's always the same  
You're the one who choose. Nobody's ever there to blame._

 _Let us hold it in our hand again.  
Get it on, Get it ready cause the "one more time" is now, now, now, now."_

I started the second round of the chorus, holding up a finger and swinging my arm in a small circle to signal us wrapping it up. Security was on its way. _  
_

 _"Blast the horn. Relight. The world we change ignite tonight  
Kaicha inai kako mo mirai mo sute hashiridasu we won't feel the distance  
Relaugh. Prepare to fight. The world we want to change tonight  
Koe wo furuwasete kakikeshite don't feel the distance now."_

The guitar played its rift as I spoke to the crowd over their cheering.

"Did you all enjoy this?!"

They cheered loudly.

"Then you better keep looking for us! You better wait for us! _Demand_ us! Because we might end up at _your_ shindig next time! We might be crashing _your_ rich ass party! And if you don't like it, then too bad! We're already coming for you."

Squeals rang out from the females of the group, before the lights went out and all they saw were the lights of our animal head's eyes. Then, those went out and we booked it out of there.I chuckled to myself once I'd caught my breath, having escaped the mansion and made it back to my apartment with my deer head, uncaught. I passed a hand over my violet dyed fauxhawk and unlocked the apartment door as my smile began to falter.

"I'm home." I called out softly and sighed heavily as the excitement and adrenaline from the concert faded at the sight of the messy, dark living room.

I removed my shoes and set the deer head in my bedroom before wandering back out into the living room and scooping up the empty beer cans scattered about and trying to make the room a bit more livable. I dropped off the trash bag in the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something to make for dinner, but it was virtually empty. I found some eggs and cheese and managed to discover an unopened package of rice, making an omurice and setting it on the table. I didn't eat it though. There'd been only enough to make one and my mother should have been returning home in a minute or two, so I left it on the table and went into my room to prepare my things for school. _I still can't believe they accepted two people this year for scholarships. A part of me is glad I can't afford the uniform though. They weren't exactly… my style._ I heard the door then and hurried up with a grin, heading to greet my mother, only to find her pressed up against the wall in a lip-lock with an unfamiliar man.

"Mother?"

She pulled away with a groan and gave me a small glare as I glanced between her and the man still kissing her neck.

"I, um, made you dinner. It's on the table if you want it."

The man finally pulled up and gave me a look as well; both of them reeking of alcohol.

"Hm? Who's this?"

"My daughter." My mother grumbled. "Look, Rei, just throw it away. I'm going to be busy, so go stay at a friend's house or something."

"A-Ah, right." I muttered, moving to the kitchen table and wrapping up the food I'd made and putting it in the fridge where it would probably go untouched until it went bad.

"Oh, come now, Masako." The man holding her purred, shooting his brown eyes my way. "She might want some fun too."

A shiver went up my spine and I hurried to grab my school bag from my room.

"I'll just take the back way out." I said hastily. "Sorry for bothering you. Though, I'll go shopping tomorrow, mom. If you need anything just…" I looked back and saw the two making out once more; neither listening. "…Just write it down I guess."

I scurried from the room and into my bedroom; pulling on a hoodie and grabbing my bag before climbing out my bedroom window. The jump from the second story jarred my legs a bit, but it wasn't the first time I'd taken this route. My mom often brought various men home and some didn't take the word 'no' kindly when it came to leaving me be. It was annoying, but also upsetting. _I just want my mother to be happy, dammit._ And she had been for a while. I had had an abusive father when I was younger, but he'd been killed when he was drunk driving and wrapped the vehicle around a pole. I had thought we were finally free and that my mother and I were safe and could move on; have normal lives. Unfortunately, she had started to head down a similar path herself. She couldn't handle being a single mom and went from job to job until she managed to land one as a 'hostess'. Her taste in men hadn't really changed either. She always managed to find the sleezy, potentially abusive drunks.

I did my best though. I used the money I got from our band to buy groceries and make sure she had what she needed; giving her what money was left over once I'd bought food and saving a small amount of it for emergencies. I had worked during the school break as well, but I wasn't sure I'd have the time while school was in session. I was top of my class, after all. Needed to keep it up. And the band gigs were spontaneous, so finding a flexible job that would let me take a day off at the drop of a hat was hard. _And now, I don't even have a place to stay._ I plopped down on the park swing with a heavy sigh, swaying lightly back and forth as I kicked my feet in the sand. _I'd try one of the band guys, but the whole point of us wearing those animal heads was to keep work and our personal lives separate. That, and they're all older than me except Toshi, our guitarist, but he's a middle schooler living with his parents and three siblings. They don't have space. Hisashi, the bassist, won't deal with me. I think he's got a deadline for his novel coming up. Kazuo, our techie and sampler guy, has to work at the security firm tomorrow morning and Yoichi, the drummer, has a wife and kids to deal with on top of working his restaurant. Guess I'm sleeping outside today._

I sighed heavily and considered moving to the bench nearby, but paused as a young girl stopped walking past. She blinked and I blinked, before I gave her a small smile and a little wave. She glanced down at my bag then and raised a brow in silent question as she adjusted her grocery bags. I had the feeling that she knew I was camping out and an embarrassed flush lit up my face as I looked away and scratched at my cheek.

"You okay?" She asked, making me turn back around to see she'd headed over.

"Ah, well, depends." I replied. "And I doubt you should be talking to weird people sitting on swings in the middle of the night."

She shrugged. "You're about my age and looked upset. And you're not that weird."

I raised a brow as she sat on the swing beside me and set down her groceries with a sigh of relief.

"Heavy?" I questioned and she nodded.

"My dad forgot to go shopping earlier and we were missing an ingredient for dinner… and a few other things."

"Oh."

We drifted into silence and my stomach growled rather loudly, making her smile.

"I take it you're hungry?"

I rubbed my stomach. "A bit, though I don't recommend inviting random strangers to your place for food."

"Yeah, but we went to middle school together."

I blinked, surprised. "What?"

She nodded as I looked her over again in confusion. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Um, Rei. Rei Kobayashi… You really went to Koishikawa?"

Haruhi nodded. "You were in the next class over, I think. Oh, sorry. I cut my hair recently because a kid stuck gum in it." She dug into her pocket and pulled out her middle school ID, showing it to me. "Does this help?"

I looked at it and my eyes went wide. "Ah! Yes! You were the other top student who go accepted into Ouran!"

She blinked. " _You're_ the other scholarship student?"

I nodded, handing back the ID with a grin. "That's me. Small world, huh?"

She bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding. What are you doing out here though? It's really late. Aren't your parents worried?"

"O-Oh, well, um…" I scratched my cheek, trying to think up an excuse. "Not really? It's a bit complicated at home and I… I was told to go to a friend's place, but, well…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Haruhi waved off. "We didn't exactly know each other much in school anyway, but if you want, I'm sure my dad won't mind you coming over for dinner at least."

"What? But you just met me!"

"So? You seem like a good person and I might not know what's going on, but I'm not about to leave you here by yourself in the middle of the night. And my dad's probably already worried."

"Well, I guess if you're alright with it." I muttered, grabbing my bag and taking one of the grocery bags. "Let me help carry this then."

"Alright." She shrugged, picking up the other one and leading the way.

She lived in an apartment not much bigger than mine and when she opened the door a rather flamboyant woman grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, Haruhi! Why did you take so long?! I was about to come after you!"

"Dad, I was fine. I just bumped into someone from my middle school, is all. I invited her over for dinner. Hope you don't mind."

The _man_ turned to me after releasing Haruhi and grinned as I managed a smile.

"Hello. I'm Haruhi's father. You can call me Ranka." He greeted with a small bow and I bowed lightly in return.

"Rei Kobayashi. Sorry to intrude."

He raised a brow. "Your parents don't mind?"

"Ah, well, my mother told me to go stay with friends." I answered honestly, though still a bit uncomfortable. "Though, I uh… don't actually know Haruhi that well."

Haruhi sighed loudly. "I already told you, it's fine. She's the other scholarship student, dad."

"Oh! In that case, why don't you just stay over? You're both going to end up walking to school anyway, yes?" He smiled as I helped Haruhi unpack her groceries. "Oh, this is perfect! I'm so glad Haruhi has a girl friend to go with her to school."

I raised a brow at Haruhi, but she just silently shook her head, making me chuckle in amusement. Dinner was nice and I actually felt a bit jealous that Haruhi was able to have a nice meal with her father whereas my mother was either never around or never appreciated it. _I love her though. That's why I try so hard. I keep my grades up, I cook for her even if it means it ends up in the trash later and I don't get anything. I'll do my best for her, because she deserves to be happy after what we've dealt with._ I sighed softly as I looked up at the ceiling of Haruhi's room, and she rolled over in her futon to face me.

"You alright?"

I hummed. "I guess."

She raised a brow and I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks. For letting me stay over and for dinner and everything."

"If your mom kicks you out again, you can come here, Rei." She offered, making me flinch upon knowing that she'd figured out what had happened.

"Um… alright. Thanks. It really does mean a lot."

"It's fine. I don't mind and… it'll be nice actually knowing someone at school."

"Yeah, I mean, we'll be surrounded by rich people. And with no uniforms, we'll be the odd one of the bunch."

Haruhi snorted. "Says the one with purple hair and ear piercings."

I chuckled. "Heh, touché."

 _She thinks I'm weird now, wait until she finds out I'm the lead singer of the underground band 'Creature Horde'._

* * *

School was surprisingly not bad once I got past the stares and whispers at my attire, I actually almost enjoyed myself. Haruhi hadn't even minded and I had half expected her to keep her distance when we showed up. My purple hair was mostly hidden by a beanie and I wore dark pants and a hoodie while having removed my piercings for now, but I didn't exactly make me someone who fit in, whereas she would have had an easier time in her dad's old sweater and slacks. _Now, I just wish there was someplace quiet we could study._

"What do you think, Haruhi?" I sighed. "If this last place doesn't work out, we try the garden and then hang at your house?"

"Yeah. Sounds good, but seriously? There's four libraries and everyone's noisy as all get out. If you don't feel like studying, just go home!"

I nodded, humming my agreement as she gestured to a room coming up ahead.

"Should we try that one? It might be the only other place that's quiet."

I shrugged, glancing at the plaque above it labeled 'Third Music Room'. "Sure."

She opened the door and poked her head in, only for us to find six men standing to greet us.

" **Welcome**." They chorused and I blinked as Haruhi doubled over in shock.

" **Oh, it's two guys**." A couple of red-headed twins chorused with sighs.

"Watch your mouth. They are our important guests even if they are guys." A blonde said.

"Ah, actually—" I was cut off as he held out his hand to us in greeting.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, rare scholarship students Haruhi Fujioka and Rei Kobayshi."

"How did you…" Haruhi started before I could and a man in glasses explained.

"It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture and that a scholarship student would need pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything. If no one knows you, it's an uphill climb to get noticed, know what I mean?"

"Huh…?" Haruhi sweatdropped as I scratched my cheek.

 _Well, there goes the whole 'quiet room to study' search. Why do I get the feeling we're about to get dragged into something troublesome?_ A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped, staring in surprise as the blonde leader of the group draped his arms over Haruhi's and my shoulders almost proudly.

"In short, Fujioka-kun, Kobayashi-kun, you're trailblazers!" He said, rather loudly. "Top students in your class, yet you're poorer than a church mouse. Some may call you a weed, or despise your low-class status! There's nothing wrong with poverty, of course. You're crusaders and crusaders only need one thing. A reckless heart!"

"I don't know whether to feel offended or even more confused." I muttered. "And I didn't know they allowed things like Host Clubs in a high school."

"I can't believe the rumored students are gay." Someone said, making Haruhi and I whip around.

" **Huh?** "

"What is your type?" The blonde questioned us before we could even attempt to argue. "Wild man? Boy Lolita? Or am I more your style?" He drew his finger under our chins and we both took abrupt steps back; skin crawling at the breach in our personal space.

"No, it's not like that!" Haruhi wailed as a shorter blonde hurried over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you _really_ a crusader, Haru-chan? Do you have tales of rescuing princesses? I _love_ those!"

"Who are you calling 'Haru-chan'?!" She snapped at him and he rushed to a taller guy with tears in his eyes. "Look, we were just trying to find somewhere quiet! So, please excuse us."

"Ah, Haruhi!" I called out as she bumped into a stand that a vase was on, rushing over to try and save it from falling.

The handle skimmed the edge of my fingers as the stand it was on tipped under my weight. The vase, stand, and myself fell to the floor with a crash and I winced.

"Shit."

"Oh, no." One of the red-heads said, picking up a shard as the taller student helped me to my feet. "That Rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction."

"What will we do?" The other twin questioned. "We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen."

Haruhi and I both paled.

"E-Eight million? I-I'll pay for it." Haruhi offered and I nodded.

"I'll help."

The twins though, held up their hands. "Can you?"

"You can't even buy your own uniforms."

We both winced at the jab as the glasses-wearing host turned to the blonde.

"What should we do, Tamaki?"

"Do you two know this proverb?" He asked, beginning to look more menacing than before. "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. If you don't have money, pay with your body."

I stiffened at that as a flash of my mother went through my mind's eye, but he hadn't finished.

"From now on, you are the Host's Club's dogs!"

Haruhi seemed to sort of fade away, but I raised a hand.

"Hold on. What do you mean, 'dogs'? What do you want us to do, exactly?"

The glasses-wearing host pushed them up on his face, reflecting light off the lenses. "Serve tea to our guests, clean up after us, do errands." He listed off. "Basically, anything we tell you. Though, seeing as _you_ didn't break the vase, you're free to go, Kobayashi-kun."

Haruhi turned to me with wide, pleading eyes and I scoffed.

"Yeah, no. I'm staying. I'll help her out and be your dog, or whatever." I smiled at Haruhi. "It's the least I could do."

"R-Rei…"

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki grinned, clapping his hands. "We were about to open the club anyway, so take your positions men! Fujioka-kun, Kobayashi-kun, stand-by for right now so you can see what it is we do in this Host Club of ours."

"Right-o." I hummed, pulling Haruhi with me off to the side and leaning over to grin at her. "No worries, Haruhi. Between you and me, we'll be rid of this debt in no time."

Haruhi let out a sigh as the gaggle of girls in yellow dresses flooded in. "Yeah, let's hope so. And thanks, Rei, for staying to help me."

"It's no problem. Nothing waiting for me at home anyway other than a messy apartment. My mom will be sleeping after… working last night. And if you're stuck here, then I'll have nothing to do. Might as well help you out."

"Still, thanks."

I ruffled her hair and we turned our gazes to the hosts as they sat and had tea with their guests. Though, not in the normal fashion. I was rather surprised at the acts the group had going around.

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?" A girl asked the blonde.

"Anywhere you want." He answered smoothly.

"What is your favorite music, Tamaki-kun?"

"Whatever you favor."

"I baked a cake today. Would you please eat some?"

He leaned in close to her. "If you feed it to me."

"Oh, my, Tamaki-kun." She swooned and I raised a brow.

"Bit dull."

We turned to the twins then, theirs being even more strange than Tamaki's.

"So, this guy—half asleep—tried to save the data he'd pulled an all-nighter compiling—"

"Not _that_ story, Hikaru!"

Hikaru didn't stop though as the group chuckled. "—and came running to me, all in a panic—"

"Hikaru!" The other twin grew teary-eyes. "How could you tell that story in front of everyone?"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru held his twin's face fondly. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. It's just because you were so cute that time."

"Hikaru!"

"Beautiful brotherly love!" Their girls cheered as Haruhi muttered beside me.

"I don't quite understand you people."

"We simply apply our individual talents to meet our needs of our customers. Tamaki, by the way, is our number one." Kyoya, the glasses host, handed us a paper of the request data and I sweatdropped.

"You're kidding. That guy has a request rate of seventy percent? Just by saying he loves the same things they do?"

Kyoya simply smiled. "You two will be handling basic chores for a while. You can refuse of course and leave, but my family's reach is long and wide. You have a passport, I trust?"

 _Ooh, he's got one of those sickly-sweet smiles. It's… kind of terrifying._ I mused with a shiver, before a hot breath blew across my ear, making me jump alongside Haruhi.

"He's right. Work hard for the eight million yen, Funy-oka-kun, Ko-baka-shi-kun." Tamaki teased as Haruhi frowned.

"Please don't do that."

"Oh? This is one of my best techniques."

"We're not interested in that kind of thing." She grumbled. "Besides, man, woman. How we look is irrelevant, right? I don't understand why this kind of club even exists. It's what's on the inside that's important."

"Well, that's true…" He turned away dramatically. "And so cruel, how God sometimes bestows perfection inside and out! But console yourself with that if you like! I understand!"

He went on and on, but I noticed Haruhi was thinking about something and I tipped my head.

"What's up?"

"There's a word. Something that describes him."

"Dramatic? Troublesome? Annoying?" I listed off. "Narcissistic? Pain in the as—"

"Oh! I got it."

Tamaki looked pleased, thinking that we'd understood something he said, up until Haruhi spoke.

"You're obnoxious."

Tamaki slipped away and curled up in a depressed ball in a corner as the twins laughed loudly and pat our backs.

"That's telling him!"

"There aren't many people who could hurt him that much!"

"Better go apologize." I nudged her. "He's got control of the debt, after all and if he gets any more depressed, who knows what'll happen."

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Excuse me, Suoh-senpai?"

"'King'." Tamaki grumbled. "I go by that here."

"Okay then, Ki—"

Haruhi was cut off as the twins and Kyoya went over and pestered him for saying that. It was then though, that the two seniors returned; Honey on Mori's back.

"Sorry we're late!" Honey chirped, still surprising me with the fact that he was eighteen yet acted so child-like.

His guests seemed to love it though and even Haruhi agreed with me on how confusing the two were.

"We just wanted to study somewhere quiet." Haruhi sighed and the recovered Tamaki raised a brow.

"Why? What about your homes?"

"My dad brings his friends over during the day." Haruhi answered as I hummed.

"It was going to be our last resort. My house is a mess and my mother would get really upset if I brought someone over while she's sleeping."

"Oh. You don't get along with your father then?"

"We get along just fine. It's just that I don't want to bother him. He brought me up for ten years by himself and I thought I should do whatever I can."

"That kind of environment is pitiful, isn't it?" Tamaki mused, making me raise a brow.

"Huh? Not really."

 _I'm stuck in a similar situation, though slightly worse, and I do alright._ Tamaki though, wasn't convinced and rambled on about some sort of drama he'd been watching, before making a sudden declaration.

"Your appearance makes the task all but hopeless, but I will do my best to teach you! Let's see. Let's make it one hundred! Yes! If you can get one hundred people to request you, you are debt free!"

I poked my head in and raised a hand. "Uh, can I just do chores?"

"No!" He demanded. "You too will need one hundred guests! With your bad-boy appearance, you might actually stand a bit of a chance. Training begins tomorrow!"

"Yay…" I said sarcastically and let out a long sigh.

 _Dear God, what have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

"'Ouran Host Club First Motto: Be strong, be dignified, and be beautiful'." Rei frowned, holding up the small booklet Tamaki had handed her. "What sort of bullshit is this?"

She was promptly smacked upside the head with a newspaper he wielded.

"No cursing!"

"You said I'm the bad boy type! How am I _not_ supposed to curse?!"

He ignored her as she grumbled under her breath and rubbed her head, turning back to Haruhi and showing her the proper way to set a glass down on the table.

"When you put down the glass, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. You eliminate the harsh sound and show grace."

"Okay, and this is so you don't annoy the customers?"

"No!" He held the glass up by his face. "Observe. Don't I look classy?"

Rei rolled her eyes as he went on leaning down on the table and looking up at Haruhi and her.

"When things get difficult, gazing up from a lower perspective can be an effective defuser."

Haruhi blinked as he remained there. "I don't feel anything."

"I haven't felt anything all day." Rei added and the blonde went and pouted in his corner of woe again.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere if they didn't placate him. "I was lying. I did feel a small spark."

"Haru-chan! Rei-chan!" Honey chirped, bounding over and latching onto Haruhi's waist. "Do you want to eat cake together?"

"Well, no." Haruhi said bluntly. "I don't really like sweets."

"Here then!" He held up a pink stuffed bunny. "You can hold Usa-chan!"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of rabbits either…"

Honey leaned in. "You don't like my Usa-chan?"

Haruhi looked at the rabbit, before giving in. "On second thought…"

"Yay!" Honey handed it over to her and looked at Rei. "What about you, Rei-chan? I don't have another Usa-chan, but do you want to share some cake with me?"

She blinked, looking down at his big brown eyes and unable but to break out in a grin and pick him up to sit on her shoulders.

"Sure! I haven't had sweets in ages! Do you have chocolate?"

"Uh-huh!" Honey chirped, not looking bothered by being up on her shoulders. "I've got all sorts of flavors!"

"Awesome!"

Kyoya cleared his throat though, interrupting them. "Actually, Rei-san, I need you and Haruhi to go to the store to pick up more coffee."

"Aw." Honey pouted as she helped him down.

"Sorry. I'll have some cake when I come back then."

"Promise?"

Rei grinned. "Sure."

Once the two lackeys were gone though, a young guest of Tamaki's frowned.

"I've heard, Tamaki-sama, that you're raising a couple of kittens that don't have proper pedigrees."

"Yes. Two real mongrels and pretty hopeless to be honest, but I couldn't let the poor kittens fend for themselves, could I?"

"Oh, how nice of you." She smiled, though it was a bit forced.

It was hard not to notice the raggedy, glasses-wearing commoner and the dark-clothed punk wandering around campus and she was less than pleased that they'd managed to force their way into Tamaki's good graces.

"Oh, they're back from shopping." Tamaki said not much later as Haruhi and Rei returned and started to take out the containers of coffee.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Coffee." Haruhi answered bluntly as Tamaki picked it up in confusion.

"Ground coffee?"

"Not ground, instant." Rei corrected. "I'm not about to waste time grinding your rich as—"

Her curse cut off with a wince when Haruhi stomped on her foot, but the hosts hadn't noticed as they grew excited about the commoner's coffee.

"Oh! The one you just pour hot water in?! How proletarian!"

"I've heard of it, but never seen it."

"So, it's true! Poor people have no time to grind their beans!"

"I've always wanted to try it! Let's brew some up!"

"Okay! I get the point!" Haruhi snapped. "I'll go buy the right one!"

"No! I'll drink it!" Tamaki declared as Rei rolled her eyes and grumbled as she leaned on the back of a couch nearby.

"Idiots. It's just coffee."

"They're just messing around, you know. That stuff won't suit their taste at all."

"Huh?" Rei tipped her head back to look at the young lady on the couch as Haruhi raised a brow.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself." She smiled and Rei frowned lightly before Tamaki called the two over.

"Haruhi-kun! Rei-kun! Make us some of this commoner's coffee! Everyone's eager to try it."

The lady who'd spoken up a minute ago looked rather shocked too, but Rei and Haruhi sighed and prepared a number of cups of the commoner coffee, passing it out to the guests and hosts.

"We won't be responsible if they don't like it." Haruhi grumbled to Tamaki as she and Rei watched.

"If they don't like it?" Tamaki abruptly grabbed a woman who was hesitating. "Would you drink it from my mouth?"

"No. A-A cup's fine." She stuttered, face flushed and the group cheered, not seeing the one dissatisfied customer.

"Drinking such a thing… Tamaki-sama is getting crazy. Don't you think so, Ayanokoji-sama?"

She chuckled. "Well, it's all part of a new project of his, though he may be overdoing it a bit."

A phone went off then and Rei grimaced, pulling out a battered cell.

"Sorry. I need to take this." She muttered, ducking out of the crowd that wasn't paying attention and answering the phone.

She had another gig, and Ayanokoji did not appreciate the abrasiveness of her taking a call while hosting.

* * *

"So, when is it?" I asked, earning a raised brow from Haruhi as I scratched idly at a small cut on my cheek as I spoke to Kazuo—aka. Bear—over the phone. "Seriously? And you don't know if we'll have the venue down yet?"

I scowled as Haruhi spoke up softly.

"Who are you talking to?"

"In a minute." I muttered back, starting to speak to Bear again. "Alright, and is there any more minor stuff? Do we have a seat at the jazz bar yet?" I grinned. "Yes! How long? You know we have to keep changing it up or else people will start trying to hunt us down… A week? That's great. What about practice time?... Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Oh, that is brilliant! That'll give us time to work for the big gig. You're the best, Bear. See ya next week."

I hung up and Haruhi cleared her throat as we walked to the Third Music Room for more hosting activities.

"So? Who was that? And what's this about a gig?"

"Sh!" I shushed her, looking up and down the hall and speaking lowly even though there weren't any students around. "Look. I'm in a band, but I have to keep it a secret. Who _knows_ how the school will react if they find out and everyone in the band keeps their identities secret too to protect their daily lives. It's the only way I can make money without anything interfering too much with my studies."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep quiet about it."

I smiled. "Why do you think I told you? It's only been a few weeks, but I trust you more than I trust those idiot hosts."

She snorted. "Tell me about it. What happened to your cheek?"

"Ah, something fell off a shelf yesterday at home. And managed to nick me. It's nothing, really." I lied.

"Alright."

 _Yeah, no way I was going to tell her someone chucked a rock at me during lunch break. Between that and the threatening note to stay away from the Host Club, I get the feeling I've upset someone._ We entered the Third Music Room and I raised a brow at the group as they declared their new challenge of making instant ramen. I sighed and begrudgingly helped Haruhi as we gave them a few tips to keep the seasoning from sticking to the top of the lid, which only thrilled Tamaki further. The twins cut in though.

"It doesn't look right, does it, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru. A poorly balanced equation indeed."

They proceeded to lecture Haruhi and I then about something I really didn't care about.

"Now, women are attracted to good looking gay guys and a tension between friendship and love can work, but…"

"…it takes a pair of twins like us to crank that sort of thing up to the maximum danger level."

They leaned in close with a hand from either on Haruhi's and my face.

"To be loved by two men who have such a close relationship. Ah, what stimulation!"

"The ultimate romance, wouldn't you say?"

"What does this have to do with us?" I questioned.

The two pulled away and sighed, hands up. " **You can't even pass the first condition.** "

Tamaki joined in with a hum. "So, we're back to the problem of appearance. These glasses visually enlarge your eyes, don't they? Let's see…" He reached over and pulled Haruhi's glasses off.

"They were my grandfather's. I lost my contacts during the admission assembly."

Tamaki though, looked stunned and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

" **Yes!** " They pulled Haruhi away and placed her in a chair to trim her messy hair as Tamaki continued to give out instructions.

"Kyoya, ring up the school tailor! Mori-senpai, fetch your spare disposable contacts!"

"And me?" Honey asked.

"Honey-senpai, eat your cake!"

He pouted and started to slide over and I smiled, joining him; which cheered him up a bit. _Dear God, this cake is delicious! I don't think I've_ ever _had something this good!_ I mused as I ate a few pieces of chocolate mousse cake and Haruhi changed behind a curtain.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Did you finish changing?" He called out, making everyone turn as Haruhi came out in the male uniform.

"Um, this uniform…do I get to keep it?" She asked as the twins and Tamaki smiled in pleasure.

"Huh, doesn't look half bad." I mused, chomping down on a piece of cake as Tamaki tacked her in a hug and lifted her jaw.

"Cute! How lovely. You know, you could almost be a girl."

I resisted choking on my cake as the others smiled as well.

"Pretty Haru-chan."

"If you had that kind of face, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Shall we test him on some customers?" Kyoya offered and Tamaki grinned.

"That's the next phase. To see what sort of patrons this guy appeals too. Though first."

All eyes went to me and I paused; fork half raised to my mouth.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" Tamaki smirked. "Beanie."

My eyes went wide and I ditched the cake, bolting upright and out of the chair, but it was too late. The twins were quick and in a split second, my beanie was off and my bright violet hair was revealed.

"Shit." I cursed, looking around for their reactions. "You're not going to get me expelled for this, are you?"

One of the twins leaned closer and I leaned back as he flicked my earlobe.

"You have multiple piercings too?"

I winced. "Y-Yeah. I take them out because I figure there were rules against them here."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "You'd be surprised. There's actually a number of students in Class D who have dyed hair and piercings. We're actually rather privileged when it comes to what we're allowed in the dress code, though uniforms are mandatory unless you're unable to afford them."

"No shit?" I muttered, turning to the twins. "You got some hair gel?"

They nodded and tossed me some as I headed to the changing room; grabbing the uniform Kyoya passed my way and digging into my bag for the small box I kept my ear piercings in. Once in there, I emerged feeling far more relaxed than usual with my hair styled back up into a fauxhawk, piercings replaced, tie loosened, and top button undone.

"God, that is so much better." I turned to look at the others who were gaping in shock. "What?"

"He really _is_ the bad boy type…"

"Kind of scary, actually."

"Who you calling scary?" I complained, crossing my arms over my chest and they yelped, ducking behind Tamaki.

Honey came over though and grinned. "I like it! Rei-chan, you look really cool!"

I looked down at him and smiled, ruffling his hair. "This is how I always look, so thanks."

He beamed a smile back and Tamaki lifted a finger in the air.

"Right! Now we can open the club doors and you two can go show the people your new hot looks!"

* * *

Haruhi looked a little stiff, but seemed to soon get into the flow of things, whereas Rei was more of a natural than she was.

"So, Rei-san, what happened to your cheek?" A girl asked and she chuckled nervously.

"Ah, that? Something fell from a shelf at home, is all." She replied, leaning back on the couch and draping her arm over it. "It's no big deal, really."

The girl flushed a bit as another spoke up.

"Are those real piercings?"

Rei nodded. "Yup. First one I did myself." She smirked, making them gasp as she fiddled with the ring through her left earlobe.

"Did it hurt?"

"Only a bit."

"Do you have…" A girl leaned closer. "…tattoos too?"

Rei leaned forward as well, smirking. "Well, now, I think that's something I'll have to keep secret. Wouldn't want to scare you ladies too much."

She swooned as Rei chuckled and returned to her laid-back position; the twins looking rather surprised.

"Why do they like them?"

"Well, Haruhi's innocence is probably refreshing, whereas Rei has that bad boy feel that makes her… not so much devilish like you two, but more of a forbidden fruit that they can taste but never touch." Kyoya explained as Tamaki shifted on his couch to try and get a better look at the two.

"Your mother passed away from illness ten years ago?" A girl at Haruhi's table gasped softly. "What about household chores?"

"I do it myself." Haruhi answered simply, smiling softly. "My mother loved cooking and left a lot of recipes while she was hospitalized. It's been great learning them and my dad loves it when I get one right. I love those moments very much."

"A-A natural…?" Tamaki breathed out.

"Yup. Completely."

"No need for special techniques."

"And Rei?"

Eyes went to her as another girl gasped.

"Your father's gone?"

Rei nodded, smile gone and all seriousness. "Yeah. It's just me and my mom now, but I don't mind. She works hard and I just try to help out as best I can. She's always kicking me out of the house though, so it's hard."

"Really?!"

Rei smiled then, only a few people noticing that it was a little forced. "Ah, just trying to get me to go out and make friends, I assure you. She knows I'm a bit of a loner and tend to keep to myself. She works hard for my sake though, so I can't just go around and hang out with people all the time. Ah, not that I don't enjoy spending time with you ladies."

"No, it's okay, Rei-san!"

"We think your dedication to your mother is amazing!"

The twins sweatdropped. " **Another smooth talker.** "

"Tamaki-sama, do you not have time for your own guests?" Ayanokoji chuckled lightly, annoyance tucked away as best she could.

"Ah, sorry, princess. I was just concerned about our newest hosts."

"You really take good care of them, don't you?" She commented.

"Because they're pretty interesting. By the way, would you like to try proletarian ramen?"

She brought a hand to her mouth. "You've really tried it?"

"I'm addicted to this thing called 'dagashi'." He admitted as Haruhi and Rei got up for a short break between customers. "Haruhi, Rei-kun! Allow me to introduce my regular, Ayanokoji-san."

"Oh, pleased to meet you." Haruhi said with a smile and Rei just waved lightly.

"Hey."

"Cute!" Tamaki shouted, tackling Haruhi in another hug. "That embarrassed smile is just adorable!"

"Hey! Get off, you!" Haruhi complained as Ayanokoji tried to get Tamaki's attention to no avail. "Ah! Rei! Help me!"

Rei scoffed. "Me? You were the one being all cutesy. You reap what you sow."

"Rei!" Haruhi complained, before calling out her only other hope. "Mori-senpai! Help me!"

Said man stepped into action and pulled her from Tamaki's grip, hoisting her up and lying her over his shoulder as Tamaki sweatdropped.

"Mori-senpai?"

"He asked for help, so I helped." The man answered, earning a surprised blink from Rei; who'd yet to hear his voice until now.

The next day, the twins started up a game of 'Which One is Hikaru' that Haruhi got dragged into; surprising them when she guessed correctly and didn't change her mind when they questioned it. The group noticed Haruhi had a bandage on her finger then and questioned her, but—like Rei—she lied easily and claimed she mishandled a knife while cooking dinner. She too, had been harassed as of late with small razor blades, pins, and wet textbooks. That being said, it was getting a little annoying when her and Rei spotted their bags out in the fountain outside.

"Shit." Rei cursed. "I had new music in there!"

"Come on. We better go get them before they get too bad. My wallet was in mine too."

They hurried off, bumping into Ayanokoji on her way up and Haruhi apologized.

"Ah, the commoners. You've shaped up well. Tamaki-sama's done a good job on you two. Why don't you fix the faults in your upbringing too?"

She hurried off as Rei clicked her tongue.

"Bitch."

"Rei." Haruhi chided her. "We don't know it's her."

"Please. She's just jealous we've got Tamaki's attention so she's playing petty games with us."

"You've been harassed too?" She questioned and Rei rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously believe I just let something fall off a shelf on me? Someone chucked a rock at me during lunch yesterday." She rolled up her sleeves and gestured to some nicks on her arms alongside some older scars. "And tossed an angry cat at me this morning. I was lucky I spotted the razor blades in my bag before I reached in to grab a text book."

"My God, Rei, those scars…"

"Hm?" Rei looked down and realized then what she'd revealed; wincing. "Oh, right. They're from… It's… It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me." Haruhi said, seeing that it was a bit upsetting to her and she managed a smile.

"Thanks. I'll… I'll tell you sooner or later. Just…"

"It's fine." Haruhi waved off with a small smile of her own. "In your own time."

They rolled up their pant legs and wadded into the fountain, pulling out their bags and books as Rei found her music folder and sighed.

"Man, it's wrecked."

"Sorry. Can you make out any of it? Copy it down somehow?"

Rei shook her head. "Nah. Ink's dripped all the way down. Can't tell what's notes and what's not. I'll have to start from scratch." She clicked her tongue. "Damn. I might not have it ready by the gig this next week."

"Can you work on it in the club?" Haruhi asked. "I'm sure you can make something up about it without them finding out you're in a band."

"Perhaps, but they'll find out I'm a singer and then I'll end up dragged into doing something like that for the club. That's the last thing I want. New songs or not, they'd recognize my voice when I sang."

Haruhi raised a brow as they pulled out more textbooks. "How?"

"Ah, well, we tend to crash rich people parties when we get the chance." Rei admitted, tossing a math textbook over her shoulder and onto dry land haphazardly. "The younger students and kids are really into our band, but the adults don't care for it, so on occasion we get the kid's cool uncle who will pay us to burst into a boring birthday party against their parent's wishes. It's good pay when it does happen, but we mostly do gigs in bars and such."

"How? You're still in high school."

"I'm the second youngest in the band." Rei grinned. "Our guitarist is the youngest and is in his second year of middle school. The other guys are in their twenties and thirties. Our tech guy sets up the gigs and meetings and such and the rest of us just coordinate via phone calls and emails." She raised the phone she'd kept in her pocket. "Makes me glad I always keep my phone in hand and not in my bag, or I'd have a problem."

"Hey, peasants!"

The two yelped as Tamaki punched their heads, looking annoyed. "What a nice hobby you two have. Skipping club activities and playing in the water?"

"Hey, not our fault that some—"

Haruhi cut Rei off with a hand over her mouth. "Sorry. We accidentally dropped our bags out the window, along with my wallet."

"You keep your wallet with your books? That's dumb." Tamaki scoffed, before pulling off his shirt. "Anyway, your searching method is really weak. You have to do it like this! Dramatically!"

He shoved his hands in the water and searched as Haruhi tried to stop him.

"It's okay! You'll get wet!"

"Fool. A little water isn't going to hurt my looks." Tamaki argued, before looking up and seeing the surprised expression Haruhi was making. "That cute look again. How do you do it?" He smiled, pinching Haruhi's cheeks. "Are you falling for me?"

"W-What?!"

"Anyway, let's continue searching." He smirked then. "Thirty percent finder's fee, right?"

"If that's the case, then you're on, Suoh!" Rei grinned, hair slightly hanging in her face from the water. "I'll find it first."

"In your dreams!"

* * *

I leaned back in my chair beside Haruhi, a bit annoyed with the young woman in front of us who was now rubbing her rich status in our faces.

"I see. That sounds troublesome." Ayanokoji mused, sipping her tea after we'd informer her we were pulling out our things from the fountain. "School bags jumping into ponds, what next?"

I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue. Tamaki would be ticked if we upset his regular guest and I didn't want to place any more burden on Haruhi than there already was.

"But you went too far bothering Tamaki-sama. It was just a cheap school bag, after all." She said, leaning forward. "Best you don't misunderstand his interest. The reason you have his attention right now is because of your unusual backgrounds. Maybe all those weird things are happening because you are dragging Tamaki-sama along without thinking?"

"In short, you're jealous, right?" I sighed in annoyance. "We're not—"

A cup was thrown at my head and I cringed as I stood up with a growl and Ayanokoji jumped towards the nearest person with a scream.

"Help! Rei-kun suddenly became violent!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped.

"I knew they were barbarians! Someone needs to throw these commoners ou—"

Water was poured on her head thanks to the twins, who looked down at her with unapologetic expressions.

"I'm sorry."

"Our hands slipped."

"Wha—"

Kyoya stepped in then, dropping a number of photos of Ayanokoji throwing our bags into the fountain.

"Did you take us for blind fools who wouldn't notice your shenanigans? Of course, we have evidence on the other issues as well."

Honey brought tears to his eyes as he pointed at her. "She's scary."

"Pitiful, really." Mori commented as Tamaki leaned in to do the final blows.

"You look beautiful outside…"

"Tamaki-sama! That guy, he—"

Tamaki brushed a hand through his hair. "Looks alone don't cut it. I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back?" He frowned seriously. "You tried to smear a member of the Host Club. You are barred henceforth."

She burst into tears and ran out as the twins sighed.

"We have that kind of customer every so often."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki in shock as he cleared his throat.

"As punishment for causing trouble, I'm adding another hundred customers to your work quota."

Haruhi gaped. "What?!"

He shrugged with a smile. "Because of you two, we've lost my regular and my exquisite body was reduced to menial labor to recover your wallet."

"Tamaki-senpai!"

"But I know you'll both manage it." He looked at me and grimaced. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Huh?"

Haruhi turned and her eyes widened, pulling out a handkerchief. "You're bleeding, Rei."

She wiped the cloth over my eyebrow and I winced as she showed me the dab of blood on her handkerchief.

"Well, shit." I grumbled, earning a whack on the shoulder from her as I pressed my fingers to the small wound. "No, I don't think so. It's not too bad. I've had worse. If I give it a minute, it'll stop bleeding on its own."

There was a sigh and Kyoya headed over with a first-aid kit as Mori pushed me down into a chair.

"I said I was fine."

"You best get it disinfected anyway." Kyoya answered and I scowled, but let him prep a cotton ball as Tamaki spotted something on the floor.

"What's this?"

Haruhi looked over and sighed. "It's probably mine."

Tamaki looked at the ID and paused.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes." She answered simply. "Never said otherwise."

Tamaki went rigid, pointing at her in shock as she raised a brow, though the others around me sighed.

"He finally noticed."

"Probably had an instinctual suspicion."

"I knew it from the beginning."

"It's a pretty interesting development."

Haruhi though, hardly minded. "I figured it would be easier if you thought I was a guy. Can't say I fully appreciate the perceived differences between the sexes anyway and I'm not that interested in appearance either. Oh, but you were cool earlier, senpai."

Tamaki flushed and covered his mouth as Haruhi turned.

"And actually, I realized it's not that bad to be popular among the girls. Guess I'm a little bent that way. Maybe I should change what pronoun I use too… What do you think, Rei?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't care. I'm more of a male than you are, really. I had my hair short for ages."

Tamaki turned in shock once more. "Y-You're a girl too?"

"Yeah. I doubt Haruhi's dad would let me stay at her house on occasion otherwise." I said, crossing my legs.

"But you're so…"

"Punk? Yeah, I know." I smirked. "Terrifying, isn't it?"

He promptly grew pale and sank to the floor as Honey came over and chuckled.

"I like you just the way you are, Rei-chan!"

"Me too, little buddy. Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Lose Yourself & Dance Everybody-Man With a Mission**_

* * *

"Gah, I'm late!" I yelped, running through the halls as I fixed my messed-up hair and hurried to the third music room.

 _This is what I get for scheduling a practice between the end of class and my club time._ I skidded around the corner and nearly crashed into a vase in the hall, but managed to save myself and get to the door. I pulled it open and blinked in surprise at the hot air that hit me and the group of hosts without shirts.

" **Welcome.** " They greeted and I spotted Haruhi on the floor nearby as the twins sighed.

"Oh, it's you, Haruhi, Rei."

"I thought it was a guest, so we positioned ourselves."

I tugged at the scarf I had wrapped around my neck as Haruhi pulled out a small calendar.

"According to my planner, it's the middle of December."

Tamaki laughed. "When it's blistering cold outside, then it's time to offer a warm inviting climate inside! Furnaces and humidifiers work wonders!" He stood and placed a hand on our shoulders. "Anyway, a man must not hide his superb physique under unflattering layers. We will usher the kittens into the embrace of Polynesia in the dead of winter. Could true gentlemen do any less?"

"Is that so…"

"This is also the month when we try to outdo ourselves for that most sublime event, the Host Club Christmas Party!"

I turned to him in shock. "What? When is this?"

"Christmas eve." He hummed, bounding away with a flourish as I paled.

"C-Christmas eve?"

Kyoya raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

"I-I have something else I'm doing that evening." I stated quickly. "I don't think I can make it."

"It's mandatory for Host Club members." He announced, making me groan and pull out my phone.

"Alright. Just… let me see what I can do." I grumbled, missing his curious look as I called up Bear to see if there was any more information I could get out of him.

 _Like where the venue is and if I can run off and do it, then come back. Oh, I forgot._

"Where's my cosplay for today?" I asked, tipping my head back as my phone rang.

"In the changing room." Kyoya replied, waving a hand. "It's more covered than ours, for obvious reasons, but should flatter your guests enough with bare arms and legs."

I grimaced. "No sleeves?"

"None."

"Great." I muttered, hearing Bear pick up. "Hey, it's…" I glanced back at the others briefly, knowing that someone might be listening in. "It's Rei. I was wonder about our thing on Christmas eve. Do we know where the venue is? It's kind of important. My club at school has an event."

He sighed heavily. " _Some big fancy school or something. The chairman thought it would be fun for the students after he got wind of us from an acquaintance. No running from security this time, but still wants us to go through the 'crashing the party bit'. Hold on, let me look up the name._ "

I drummed my fingers on my thigh as I moved to the changing room; holding the phone with my shoulder as I started to strip down and put on the cream-colored clothing and jewels we were being forced to wear today.

" _Ah, here it is. Ouran High School._ "

I dropped the phone, hastily scrambling to pick it up. "S-Say that again?"

" _Ouran. It's some big, fancy, rich kid's school. Kind of pink in color. We're crashing a Christmas party one of the clubs is hosting._ "

"Oh, dear God." I breathed out.

" _Something wrong?_ "

"Just my life." I grumbled. "Thanks though, Bear. I'll… I'll definitely be busy, but I'll make it work."

He grunted and hung up as I finished changing and let out a heavy sigh as I looked in the mirror. _Great. I have to attend the very same party I have to crash. This will be fun and a mess. I better start locating a room that I can change in. Can't show up as Deer in the same outfit I get stuck wearing for the party… And then there's this…_ I lightly brushed my fingers over one of the scars on my right arm. _Damn that bastard father for doing this._ I grit my teeth and pinched my brow. _No, stop. There's no point in being angry with him anymore. He's gone._ I took a deep breath and lifted my chin. _I just have to pretend like I'm fine with it and make up a story. Car accident when I was younger? I don't know. It'll probably work. I've already told them my father was gone, so that could explain it too. Better get out there though. They'll be letting the guests in soon._

I headed out and spotted the others already in place and hurried over to join them as the doors opened and girls flooded in. The group split up with their guests, no one noticing my arms and legs just yet, and I went over to get the drinks we were supposed to hand out. None of my guests had shown up yet, so I was on tea serving duty until they did, but I settled back to watch the different hosts go to work.

"Oh, how cruel. That this skin, shiny as ivory, the well-toned muscles it covers and the outfit that drapes them all so well are abjectly humbled before your inestimable radiance." Tamaki cooed to one girl as I rolled my eyes and set up cups on a tray.

"So, what goes on at your Christmas parties?" A girl asked the twins, making me perk up in interest.

"We rent the great hall in the central building and have food and dancing."

"And we're thinking of having some casinos." Hikaru said, leaning towards his brother. "Although, I'd rather spend that time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't say that, Hikaru! Much as I'd prefer that myself…"

Haruhi and Kyoya came over then as I poured the drinks.

"Sounds like the customers are really getting into it." She muttered as the twins' guests screamed.

"A little heat, a little skin… It's a potent combination. We had another plan too, though. Santa Claus cosplay, but then there was that coffee-table book on the tropics tactfully placed for ready viewing." He smiled, pushing up his glasses as Haruhi sweatdropped, then she spotted me and her eyes went wide.

"Rei… You didn't have to change, you know." She said in concern, drawing Kyoya's attention to the scars too.

"Ah, I see why you questioned the sleeves." He murmured, but I waved them both off.

"It's fine. Really. They'd get exposed sooner or later. Just means I'm even more of a bad boy type, right?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as Haruhi watched me in concern, but then a little blonde ran over calling my name.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!"

I turned and Honey pulled to a stop in front of me, gesturing for me to lean over as though he had a secret. I did so, not missing how his smile faltered for a second at my scars, but he slipped a lei of bright red flowers around my neck and grinned.

"Ta-da! Now you match Takashi and me!"

I spotted the taller senior also wearing a lei of flowers and grinned back at Honey as I ruffled his hair.

"That's great! Now I can show off to all my guests." I smiled, having spotted some of said guests coming in and heading for them with the tray of drinks I'd set up. "Afternoon, ladies."

I earned a few surprised gasps as I set down the drinks and one brave girl spoke up as I passed them out.

"R-Rei-san, those scars… A-Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, they're old and don't bother me anymore." I smiled, lying through my teeth. "I hope they don't upset you. I can go cover them up, if you want."

"Oh, no! No!" They all shook their heads, cheeks pink.

"Oh, well then, if you're alright with it…" I took my seat and smiled. "Any other questions?"

I could feel eyes on me from the entire room as they got the courage to ask.

"C-Could we ask… what happened?"

"Sure, you can ask." I teased, giving them a smirk. "Don't know if I'll answer."

Some swooned at that, but I hummed.

"Though, you girls are so kind to me… I suppose I could tell you, if you promise to keep it a secret."

They nodded eagerly as I smothered down a confident smile.

"I got them when I was in a car accident when I was younger. Nothing too bad, but I already mentioned my… father being gone."

They grew solemn as I clenched my hand into a fist around the back of the couch. _Don't sympathize with that bastard._

"We're sorry, Rei-san. We'll keep it a secret. Promise."

"Well, I might just have to hunt you down if you don't." I joked, earning more blushes as I gestured to the drinks. "How are your drinks?"

* * *

When the Host Club had ended and everyone had returned to their school uniforms, Tamaki sat at a table aggressively eating ramen after one of his guests decided that Haruhi was her new favorite.

"It's not like her illness just started today." The twins shrugged, making Haruhi and Rei blink.

"Illness?"

" **So-called 'fickle female disease'.** "

Kyoya explained. "Usually regular guests stick to one host forever, but she likes to change her favorite every now and then."

Honey bobbed his head. "It was Tama-chan's turn until today."

"I see. So, because I took his guest…"

Tamaki bolted upright. "No! That's not it!" He shouted, pointing at Haruhi and Rei. "I cannot stand it anymore. Haruhi, Rei, wear proper girls' clothing!"

" **Huh?** " The two questioned in unison as Tamaki gripped at his hair.

"How can you be so popular among girls when you yourselves are girls?! You're not boys, but only the club members know that! Dad wants… Dad wants…" He dug through a chest in the corner and pulled out a blown-up picture of Haruhi from middle school. "Dad wants to see you when you were like this!"

"Don't enlarge my photo without permission!"

"Good luck finding a photo of me looking girly." Rei scoffed. "I've been like this since I was little."

"And that! Your attitude about it is so nonchalant!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger in her face that she lazily pushed away. "You should be more girly, Rei!"

"Yeah, no. Why should I change who I am, just because you decide you don't like it?"

Haruhi agreed. "Look, I don't care how I look, but being taken for a guy will help me reach my quota of a thousand people so I can clear my debt."

Tamaki continued to complain about it with Honey and Mori offering him various things to help calm him down as the twins sighed and went over to the two girls.

"Tono's gone all idealistic about girls."

"By the way, ever do any social dancing? It's required for the party."

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned as Rei winced. "But this party isn't tied to my quota, right? I'm not into parties so I'd rather skip—"

"Wait!" Tamaki cut in. "If you want to walk the road of men, let me help you. Social dancing's a must! If you two can master the waltz in one week and perform it at the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!"

"Great…" Rei muttered and the next day, training began.

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow. You put your legs together at the 'pause'. The gentleman always leads. Please look at your partner closely." The guest Haruhi stole from Tamaki said, whereas I furrowed my brows at my partner.

"Why am I dancing with you?"

Kyoya sighed for the umpteenth time. "Because there is no one else similar in height to you to be your partner. And Tamaki is too upset to teach you properly."

"Thanks, I guess." I grumbled, wincing when I stepped on his foot. "Sorry."

"You're doing fine, for the most part." He said, stopping me. "You have the rhythm down, but you occasionally try to rush through it."

"Ah."

 _Yeah, probably because I'm used to faster songs. Waltzes are slow and dull._ There was a clatter as Haruhi tripped and fell on Kasugazaki, only making Tamaki more upset, but I was soon grabbed by Honey and twirled around.

"You can dance with me too, Rei-chan!"

I chuckled, silently glad for the cheerful blonde in the group. "Well, of course I can, though I think it would upset my guests if you were the only one I danced with."

 _And if I'm lucky, I won't have to dance with more than a couple before I can sneak out and prep for the gig._ There was more noise and I raised a brow as Haruhi went to take her partner to the nurse for a burn, but I hardly paid it any mind. I was more preoccupied with the mess that was my band, than whatever the host were planning with the distracted guest. _Who's obviously hopping from host to host in order to avoid something or make someone jealous._ I yelped, tripping back because I wasn't paying attention to Honey's twirling of us and grunted when his elbow came into contact with my gut.

"Ah! Rei-chan! Are you okay?!" He shouted, making me open my eyes to find his face inches from mine.

It was surprising and we were silent for a moment, before I managed to speak.

"I-I, um… I think I'm alright." I answered as he scooted off me and I sat up, only to wince.

I had scrapped my palm in the fall and Honey was quick to notice.

"Ah! You got hurt! We'll take you to the nurse! Takashi!"

I was suddenly lifted over Mori's shoulder as Honey climbed up his back and clung to his opposite shoulder; finger pointed in a charge.

"Hurry, Takashi!"

"Ah, wait! It's just a scrape! I'll be fine!" I tried, but we were already dashing through the building to the nurse's office, where Mori slammed open the door—breaking it and hitting Kasugazaki in the process—then deposited me on one of the beds as Honey teared up.

"It's just a scrape." Haruhi informed him as she cleaned my palm; the nurse not being around. "She'll be fine."

"I already said that." I muttered under my breath, but Honey jumped into my lap with a cheer before turning to Haruhi.

"Did you talk to Suzushuma-kun earlier?" He asked Haruhi, probably meaning the guy we passed while Mori made his mad dash down the hall. "Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

Haruhi looked surprised, where as I understood.

"Oh. So, Kasugazaki-san is being all finicky with the hosts because something's going on with him."

Honey nodded, letting me pick him up and hoist him onto my shoulders as we returned to the music room to find the others already mid planning. Turns out, Kasugazaki was upset that her fiancé was leaving the country to study abroad. They seemed to have the wrong idea about one thing though. They figured she was fooling around because she didn't care for the guy, though to me, it looked like she cared far too much. After that discussion, we headed home to await Christmas eve. Haruhi and I had been mostly kept out of the loop as to what the actual procedure was for helping the two lovers, so I didn't have to worry about that. I _did_ however, have to worry about what I was going to do.

" _You're_ what _?_ "

"I'm going to be a bit late." I muttered into my phone as we prepared to go out and greet the guests. "I'll join you a few minutes before we start and I'll have to leave right after."

" _Your club thing?_ "

"Yeah… Thing is, you remember how I told you I got a scholarship to a good school?"

" _Yeah._ "

I winced. "Ouran is that school and my club is the one hosting the party. I'll be able to sneak away, but I have to be subtle."

There was a heavy sigh from Bear as Kyoya raised a brow from the door and gestured to it; hurrying me. I smiled and nodded, lifting a finger to tell him one more minute.

" _Mixing work and home. Good luck with that. Do you need someone to pick up your head?_ "

"No, I should have it covered. I've got a room I can change in that will be empty and I can store it there until I leave. No one should find it or me. I have to go though, we're starting."

" _Right. See you in an hour._ "

I hung up and hurried out to join the others, adjusting my tie as Tamaki spoke up in the dark candle-light.

"Little sheep gathering here, may you be grateful for the bountiful beauty and joy bestowed by our communion this night. With the lord's blessing, open the doors." The lights flicked on to cheers as everyone smiled. "Welcome, one and all, to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party!"

The twins ran the casino that would be rewarding the guests with a kiss from Tamaki, as Haruhi and I stood over to the side; myself tugging relentlessly at my tie and collar as my anxiety grew. _I have to pay attention to the time. Can't be too late or I won't have enough time to change. Can't be too early or the others will notice I'm missing._ Of course, we weren't left to ourselves for long before Tamaki came over.

"Haruhi, Rei, why are you so tense?"

"I'm not used to these events." Haruhi admitted. "On Christmas I only eat the cakes that my father brings home from his work."

 _I don't even get that. I'm lucky if I can get a cake. Even more lucky if it doesn't end up thrown at me when mother gets home._ I grimaced at the thought as Honey grabbed my hand.

"You're both alone? What do you do?"

"I think I watched a Christmas special on TV." Haruhi admitted, though I silently questioned how Honey knew I was alone at Christmas as I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

"I usually watch movies and treat myself to a good dinner." I muttered as Haruhi had her face grabbed by the upset Tamaki and the others sighed.

"The fabulousness of this party is lost on such people."

"Oh man, no fun."

"Why don't you just eat something then?" Kyoya offered us and Haruhi blinked.

"High class food? Like… fatty tuna?"

The group immediately stepped into action, hugging Haruhi as Tamaki demanded the food get brought here and Honey offered Tupperware to take some home in. Quick on our feet, Haruhi and I snuck away from the group as they went insane gathering rich food. She was quickly caught by Kasugazaki to go dance, whereas I had a moment to drool over the food before a guest asked for my hand as well. I spotted Haruhi getting snatched midway through my second waltz, before I felt a buzzing in my pocket and excused myself from the young woman I was dancing with. _Right. Have to hurry._ I moved quickly, but kept it unnoticeable as I ducked out of the main hall and then I ran to the room I'd discovered earlier in the week. The halls were dark and I had to duck around a corner when one of the hosts sped past, but I found the empty classroom where I left my things and began changing.

My suit and tie were ditched for a tailcoat, white dress shirt, white gloves, black slacks and dress shoes and I'd just slipped on the deer head over mine, when the door opened. I turned, heart in my throat as Haruhi stood there with long hair and a dress and blinked.

"Sorry. Wrong room." She said, shutting the door and I rushed over and tucked myself beside it as she went for a second look.

She left then and I let out the breath I was holding. _Dear God, that was close. And if I'm lucky, she'll play it off as imagining things._ I double checked that no one was coming, before rushing to the meeting point where the others were already waiting in the dark.

"Sorry I'm late." I panted out as Fox draped his arm over my back.

"Hey, we thought we were going to miss you this time around."

"I got caught up. My stupid club is the one hosting this party." I grumbled, earning a whistle from Wolf.

"Sounds fun. Now, you lot said no security this time? Is my kit set up?"

Bear nodded, the light on the end of the cigarette of his Bear head glowing a soft red in the dark as he looked over the computer screen.

"Already set up and will be sent back to you according to the chairman of this place."

"When are we going up?" Panther sighed. "I have a deadline coming up and I'm not going to be here all night."

"Just after midnight." Bear replied. "There's some _thing_ they've got going on with the Christmas tree outside and as soon as everyone comes back in, lights are out. Gives us…" He typed something on the laptop. "Maybe ten minutes."

"How many songs we doing this time?" Fox asked curiously, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

"Two." I answered. "Maybe three depending on how things go. I can't be too long though. They'll start to notice I'm missing."

"Sounds good. Probably stick to two though, since _someone_ has a deadline he's procrastinated on."

Panther growled. "Shut up."

"Ah, the lights are on." Bear said then, making us all go silent. "Bit earlier than planned, but it'll work. Lights go out in two minutes."

Fox bounced eagerly some more before Bear gave us the go-ahead and screams rang out as the lights vanished.

* * *

Tamaki and the others looked around in a panic as the lights went out and Kyoya cursed under his breath, pulling out his phone to find out what was going on.

"Ah, wait! Something's happening!" Honey stopped him, pointing from atop Mori's shoulders as light guitar started playing.

" **A band?** " The twins questioned and Kyoya frowned.

"We didn't request one other than the orchestra."

"Hold on a second." Hikaru frowned. "I recognize this."

Lights came on as the guitar grew louder and gasps rang out at the band that was up onstage. Various animal heads were worn by the members as they jammed out to the guitar for a while longer and the twins gaped in shock.

"Oh my God."

"It's 'Creature Horde'."

"Who?" Tamaki questioned.

"They're a band that's been sneaking into parties." Kaoru explained quickly. "Though people have mentioned that someone usually pays them too, because they're never caught by security."

Hikaru nodded. "We have their album. They're amazing."

The deer of the group stepped forward to the mic and sang as they bobbed their head with the others.

" _Pop goes the weasel we're bored to death without a doubt  
Let go the reason and find out what's it all about you know I want out  
We're pissed with all the shit you know I want out_

 _Look at the people hey all they do is live 'n flout  
Crap of the year come on let's just hear your coming out you know I want out  
I'm pissed with all the shit come on I want out_

 _Yuugen, mugen wo iikikasete mo  
Shosen, muen na kono sekai  
Kinou fuzen ni ochiiru nonara  
Te ni irete kirikuzuse_

 _Hey boy, don't lose yourself  
You can trust someone else.  
Hey boy, don't lose yourself  
You need to help yourself  
Come in, come in, come in, come in_"

The crowd cheered and danced as Kyoya scowled at his phone and showed the text he received to Tamaki.

"Your father paid them."

Tamaki gaped in shock as Haruhi hobbled over; having injured her foot while helping the plan earlier.

"Well, if everyone likes it, I don't see what the problem is."

" _Let in the rhythm and music. Everybody shout.  
Brush up your mind and go choose it, take me somewhere out you know I want out  
I'm pissed with all the shit you know I want out  
Yuushou, mushou wo toitadashite mo  
Shogyoumujou no kono sekai  
Chikai mirai wo ureu nonara  
Te wo awase inori utae_

 _Hey boy, don't lose yourself"_

The band went on and soon finished as the guests cheered and the deer spoke to them.

"Alright, alright. I hope you're all having a blast now that we've shown up and crashed your rich kid party." They said, earning giggles as the Deer leaned down and looked at some of the audience members. "Wow, aren't you ladies the prettiest bunch we've rocked for, don't you think guys?"

The Fox of the group nodded vigorously, reaching down and high-fiving some of the guests' hands that reached up for him.

"Now, what do you say we do one more song before making a run for it? We usually only do one, but security isn't here yet. Isn't that great?"

The crowd cheered as Honey tipped his head curiously.

"We'll make it a fun one! You all came here to dance, right? So, let's dance, everybody!"

The Deer waved a hand in a circle and the band started up again, making the group cheer loudly in recognition of the song.

" _Here we are standing in the middle of the world nowhere to be  
What's going on, what's here to justify  
You always try too much to find but that will never work you see  
Come join this party now to realize, and that's all what we need.  
Kantan'na kotorashi muzukashikunai to mi o yudanereba i  
And I say  
Dance everybody dance everybody so,-on ni awa sete  
Dance everybody dance everybody kuruwa sete hoshi no  
Dance everybody dance everybody kodo ni awa sete  
Dance everybody Dance everybody dancing in the world I feel so free_"

"They're really good." Tamaki muttered, tapping his foot as the guests danced together happily; some dragging the other hosts into it.

" _There you go living high and dry not knowing what you wanna do  
What makes you feel your life is satisfied_

 _Nakunatte tte chotto naitatte kon'na mon datte aruki dasu_  
 _Narifuri kamawazu bokura wa warau, and that's the only clue._  
 _Kantan'na kotorashi muzukashikunaito te o ageru dakede i_  
 _And i say_  
 _Dance everybody dance everybody so,-on ni awa sete_  
 _Dance everybody dance everybody kuruwa sete hoshi no_  
 _Dance everybody dance everybody kodo ni awa sete_  
 _Dance everybody Dance everybody dancing in the world we feel so free_ _"_

The Fox and Bear did solos on their guitar and sampler before repeating the chorus a few more times and ending the song, leaving Deer to speak again.

"Have a great Christmas everyone and don't go looking for us. We'll find you!"

The lights went out and the guests cheered instead of screaming in panic this time and by the time the lights came back on, the band was gone. Excitement still pumping, the twins took that chance to go onstage and announce the prize winner _and_ the change in who was being kissed.

" **Now we'll have the last event!** "

"This will be given to Miyako-sama, the top point-getter."

"A blessed kiss from the king… however…"

" **That will now be Haruhi Fujioka!** "

Tamaki rushed to the twins in shock, but they just shrugged.

" **It's all because Kyoya-senpai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun.** "

"'Creature Horde' kind of ruined that a bit…"

"…but we figured one more accident won't be too bad."

Haruhi didn't look pleased either, but Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"How about, instead of the dancing, you can do this and we'll cut your debt by a third."

Honey though, brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Isn't this her first kiss? And where's Rei-chan? She's missing out."

Haruhi went to give the young lady who won a kiss on the cheek, but Tamaki—having overheard Honey—rushed in to stop it.

"Hold that kiss!"

He accidently bumped Haruhi though, making the innocent kiss on the cheek turn into one on the lips; causing screams of joy to ring out from the guests. Haruhi, already annoyed, heard the rumors starting up about Tamaki being a kissing-fiend and glared at him.

"I see."

"I just wanted to protect your first kiss!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, now I did my first kiss, but I didn't know you were that greedy a person. Is this some new way of harassing me?"

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi ignored him, waving herself off to go change, when a thought crossed her mind. _Didn't I see that deer character earlier in one of the classrooms?_ Curiosity overcame her and instead of going to change, she sidetracked to that classroom. She hadn't expected to find anything—having mostly chalked up her first witness of the deer as a dream—but was surprised to find someone actually there. Even more so to find that that _someone_ was actually Rei. Haruhi had come in just as Rei was removing the deer head.

"R-Rei?"

Rei whipped around with wide eyes and glanced at the deer head briefly before back at Haruhi.

"Ah… hi. Um… I'd say this isn't what it looks like, but…"

"You're the lead singer of that band that was just onstage."

Rei sighed, giving in and nodding, patting the deer head. "That's me."

"But… why are you keeping it a secret?" She questioned and Rei scratched her cheek.

"Well, the whole band is, really. We keep our identities hidden with the animal heads to separate our personal lives from the band." She chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Bear works at a security firm as IT, Fox is the sports star of his middle school, Wolf has a wife and two kids and is the owner of a five star restaurant, and Panther is an award-winning novelist. We only do the band gigs for fun, really, and a bit of extra cash. And so long as we keep our identities a secret, we won't have people following us around trying to make us famous. So, it'd be nice if you kept it a secret too."

Haruhi smiled. "Of course. I'm not about to tell anyone. I never knew you could sing though."

Rei rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, well… I can play a bit of guitar too. Fox can't always get permission to come, so I learned to cover for him, but other than in the band, I don't really show off."

"Well, I think you're really good. You should sing more often."

Rei flushed and cleared her throat awkwardly. "T-Thanks. Ah, but we better go. The hosts are probably starting to question where we are."

Haruhi pointed to the large deer head. "What about that?"

"I'll leave it here for now and then pick it up when everyone leaves."

Haruhi raised a brow. "You just keep that at home?"

Rei nodded. "You should see the looks I get from the neighbors when I bring it home."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since the Christmas party and I'd begun to settle into the Host Club more than before. Honey and I got along pretty well and I often joined him and Mori when we hosted. Tamaki was still being the blonde moron he was, but I got the feeling that there was more to him than I knew. Kyoya was a bit worrying. He seemed to have grown suspicious of me after he'd witnessed my scars. The twins were strange though. I didn't really interact with them much. They seemed more content to bother Haruhi than me. Not that I minded. It kept me out of most of their teasing, which was nice. I was glad no one noticed my small absence at the Christmas party though. Already, the band had another gig coming up and I needed a new song quick. It was rather distracting. I was beginning to wear myself down.

I studied late into the night to make sure I was keeping my grades up, as the scholarship I had required, but I also had band practice after club hours. Add writing a new song and parts for said song, and I was growing a bit tired. _Then, there's mother. She's bringing more men around and the most recent one isn't pleasant. I try to keep to my room when he's around, but it's starting to worry me. She's happy though, so I suppose that's what matters._ I dragged a hand down my face, rubbing at my tired eyes, when one of my guests spoke up.

"Are you okay, Rei-kun? You look really tired."

I smiled lightly to the young woman, who flushed alongside the other two beside her. "I'm sorry. I was up late last night, is all."

"What were you doing?" The guest beside me asked and I leaned over with a smirk.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. And we can't have that, can we? Don't you think it's more fun to… _imagine_ what I do in the late hours of the night?"

They nodded and swooned, before I saw that their drinks were low and I offered to go refill them; getting a look at the other hosts around us who were all dressed in kimonos much like mine. _Tamaki's idea, no doubt._ I mused, glancing at the blonde as a guest questioned him.

"Tamaki-sama, why are you so beautiful?"

"So as to be pleasing in your eyes."

"Why is your voice so lustrous?"

"So my feelings will reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes so dewy and glistening?"

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." He replied with tears in his eyes as I rolled mine.

 _God, he's such a dramatist._ When I looked over at the twins though, they too, were tearing up as they spoke of removing each other's kimonos. I could tell Haruhi believed they were being ridiculous as well, judging from her expression, though I was distracted when Honey came over, with tears in his eyes.

"Haru-chan, Rei-chan. I lost one of my straw sandals."

"Where did you drop it?" Haruhi asked as he steadily grew more upset.

"Hey now, don't cry." I tried to soothe him, unable to bear the sight of his teary-eyed face. "We'll help you find it."

His guests flooded over as well, but then Mori came over and knelt to the floor; lightly lifting Honey's foot and slipping on his missing sandal.

"Takashi…"

He stood and pointed off towards where the drinks were. "It was over there."

"Takashi!" Honey cheered, hugging him, before whipping around to me with a teary smile. "Thanks for offering to help, Rei-chan!"

I blinked and nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed with the flowery aura around him. _Something else I've noticed. He seems to be… getting cuter almost. It's weird._ I smiled and ruffled his hair before heading back to my original goal of getting more drinks for my guests, only to spot Haruhi with a deadpan expression as she looked at a bottle of teardrops.

"Ah, that explains why everyone's all—"

I was cut off when Kaoru covered my mouth and Haruhi's.

"It's just one of the tricks of the trade." He explained.

"Girls just melt at the sight of tearful eyes." Hikaru grinned, before placing a small sweet in each of our hands. "Here you go. A high class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy."

Haruhi was sold in an instant. "For me? Really?"

The guests came over at that as we both looked at the treats we were given.

"Are you fond of them, Haruhi-kun, Rei-kun?"

"No. I don't care for sweets very much, but…" Haruhi smiled softly at the small cake. "It would make a nice offering for my mother."

Everyone grew teary as Tamaki began to stack more treats in her hands, but Honey looked at me.

"What about you, Rei-chan? Do you like them?"

I looked down at him and then at the cake in my hand, smiling a little myself. "Well, I suppose I could give it to my mother. Perhaps this will make her happy after a long day of work."

The guests cooed at that, though I missed the odd look Honey gave me as the hosts noticed a young woman standing by the door.

"Hello, and welcome. Come in. Don't be shy." Hikaru smiled at her, though she shuffled back as Honey called her pretty and Tamaki tried to stop them.

"Decorum, gentlemen. Please." He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Welcome, princess, to the Ouran Host—"

He was abruptly cut off as the young woman shoved him back.

"Don't touch me, you phony!"

"Oh, someone called him out on it." I mused, crossing my arms and standing by Mori. "This might be good."

"I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! A girl's heart responds to the enigmatic smile, the indecipherable glance, but why do you look so stupid?! An airheaded pretty boy! A cut-rate Romeo! You're the worst!"

Tamaki fell back in shock, almost in slow motions too, when the girl abruptly turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sama!" She grabbed him in a hug. "I wanted to see you so badly. My only prince."

"Say what?" I questioned, looking up at the silent senior. "Does this make any sense to you?"

He looked down at me, remaining mute and I turned back to the group.

"Yeah, me neither."

* * *

" **Kyoya-senpai's fiancée?** "

The young woman nodded with a smile. "Yes. I'm Renge Houshakuji. I'll be in Class 1-A from tomorrow."

Tamaki was the most displeased about this, sulking in a corner.

"See, he's angry." Hikaru commented.

"Because 'mom' kept a little secret from 'dad'."

"Not that I care." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "But how long do you intend to keep referring to us as 'mom and dad'?"

Renge wasn't paying attention though and neither was Rei, who yawned on a couch as the young woman went on another rant.

"Oh my. It was love at first sight." She swooned. "Being affectionate to the plants in the yard, which nobody paid attention to, then tending and comforting that injured kitten."

" **I cannot imagine that at all.** " The twins muttered, though Haruhi was far blunter about it.

"It must be the wrong person."

" **Haruhi, don't be so unfeeling! He's standing right there!** " The twins chided her as Renge grew defensive.

"I mean him exactly! Kind to everyone and never asks for anything in return! A lonely soul who loves solitude! Priceless moments captured u a love simulation game featuring Ichijo miyabi-kun from 'Uki Doki Memorial'! And you look just like him!"

"Oh great. She's delusional." Rei sighed as the others panicked about her being an otaku.

Kyoya simply brought a hand to his chin in understanding.

"I see. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies."

Tamaki winced. "Her wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiancée?"

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief as the others groaned in annoyance, though again; Renge didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I checked and it seems Kyoya-sama manages this club. Is that true?"

Honey nodded. "That's right. He's in charge."

"Oh, my God! That's perfect! It was my dream to be a shop supervisor!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed.

"We don't need one. We're a Host Club…"

"…not a bakery."

They were ignored.

"I've decided! As well as training to be a good wife, I will serve as manager of this club!"

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Uh, Kyoya?"

"She's the daughter of one of my family's key clients. Please treat her with respect."

"As you heard…" Tamaki moved to Haruhi and Rei, patting them both on the shoulders. "Haruhi, Rei… This one's all yours! Dad cannot help you!"

He and the others fled, leaving the two commoners behind to deal with the spoiled young woman, and with Kyoya threatening an increase in debt, they had no choice but to please her. Said woman abruptly decided that she wanted to make cookies for Kyoya and the trio moved to the kitchen to start making some. It was going surprisingly well for a bit, up until the two realized how useless Renge was with cooking. The other hosts though—who were watching from the doorway—didn't realize any of this, because they were too busy swooning over the fact that Haruhi was wearing an apron.

"What are they doing, anyway?" Kyoya asked.

"Making snacks for Kyo-kun!" Honey smiled as Hikaru sweatdropped.

"I'm sure she mistook the Host Club with a bakery or something. Poor Haruhi and Rei-kun."

"Fools! Don't you see what's happening?!" Tamaki shouted. "A room filled with the scent of baking snacks made by three female classmates, who are getting along very well. It's the latest phase of our bug project to get Haruhi to awaken her femininity! In such congenial and uniquely feminine atmosphere, Haruhi's conscious will realize—"

"You're too noisy, fake king." Renge snapped from the door, sending Tamaki into a corner of woe as she presented burnt cookies to Kyoya. "Kyoya-sama, Haruhi-kun and Rei-kun taught me how to make commoner's cookies. I must confess I've never baked before, so I was a little nervous."

"I see. They have a rather deep color." He commented as she flushed.

"Yes, they're a tad overdone, but I know that you will say 'anything you make is delicious'."

The other hosts nibbled on her cookies with disgusted looks.

"Tastes nasty."

"What is this, a rock?"

"It's not yummy…"

Renge chased them off in her anger, but Rei nibbled on her own cookie alongside Haruhi.

"Mine went pretty well. I haven't made snacks in a while. How about you, Rei?"

"They're okay. I don't usually have the ingredients to make much at home, but they're pretty good. Wanna trade?"

They handed each other their own cookies and hummed in content. Haruhi's lightly sweetened ginger cookies and Rei's chocolate chip cookies were both decent in each other's eyes; though the twins headed over and decided that Tamaki needed some teasing; Hikaru snapping the cookie Haruhi was chewing on from the edge of her mouth.

"Tasty."

Kaoru was right behind him, licking some cream off her cheek and she lightly chided him for it as Tamaki silently screamed about how close the trio was. Honey though, bounded over to Rei and waved her down to his height.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek, silly Rei-chan!" He smiled, wiping the splotch off and making her grunt in thanks; handing him a cookie.

"Thanks. Here. They're probably better than Renge-san's."

Honey chuckled as Rei smiled a bit, before he went over to try and play nice with Renge. Needless to say, she pinched his cheek harshly and began getting upset.

"Tepid. All of these characters are tepid!" She shouted, glaring at the group of hosts. "There's no depth, no shading, no angst! Women love to swoon over tragic handsome men! Without that, men are just silly and stupid and boring! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt?! This calls for major character revision, starting with you!" She jabbed a finger Honey's direction and he ducked behind Rei, who glared lightly at the demanding woman. "Being cute inside and out is too one dimensional! From now on, you're cute outside, but inside a ravening monster!"

"No!"

"Morinozuka-senpai, you will hover over Mitsukuni-senpai, consumed by concern for him! Your every rare utterance will be profound! The twins will agonize over how their similarity constrains their individuality! Especially in… yes! The basketball club! Haruhi-kun, you'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied! Rei-kun! You act all tough and bad-boy on the outside, but in reality, you're being abused at home and take it out on others as a means of release! And you, Tamaki-san! Praised and idolized everywhere because of his appearance, he doesn't know who he really is! The lonely prince!"

"…It suits me very well…" Tamaki breathed out as Renge informed Kyoya he was perfect.

The twins though, weren't pleased.

" **Kyoya-senpai, do something.** "

"Such as? Haruhi-san and Rei-san were in charge of her and look." He gestured to Tamaki as he swooned and posed for the woman. "Our president's quite into it." He smirked. "Let's just see how it goes, shall we? It could be interesting."

Or so he said, but the others didn't notice Rei's clenched fists.

* * *

A whistle blew as one of the twins made a basket, the girls in the back swooning uncontrollably.

"The one that just made a shot, is that Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?"

"It doesn't matter. They're both so wonderful!"

Hikaru took a seat as a girl brought him a towel, only to get his name wrong. Then, a whistle blew and a stretcher was called over. Kaoru had gotten hurt.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed to his side as the coach tried to pull him away.

"Hikaru-kun, you can't go with him. Get back to the game!"

"Shut up!" Hiakru snapped as Kaoru lifted a hand to his face.

"Hikaru… it's okay. We can't share everything. It's my pain… and your game. Go on."

"Kaoru… I can't… it hurts." Hikaru cried. "It hurts so much."

" _Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter even if nobody understands us. We can live as long as we have each other…_ "

The two were outside then as rain began to fall and Tamaki approached.

"I envy you two. Never alone, supporting each other."

"But Tamaki-senpai, you're every student's idol."

"Idol, huh? If that's what all the praise I get is about, then I'm probably better off alone."

" _Injured hearts cross each other. Passing through and injuring each other. What darkness lies in boys' hearts?_ "

"End of the line, peasant. You should've known what would happen when you went against me." Honey snarled, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face as Haruhi collapsed from running in front of a tree.

"Stop it, Mitsukuni-kun." Mori tried to help. "You're the one who suffers every time you hurt somebody else."

" _The ending waiting for them is a light of salvation?_ "

"Don't question my actions, Takashi. Do you want to be punished again?" Honey snapped. "There are those who must learn their place."

"Oi, if you want to fight someone, I'll fight you." Rei snarled, coming out from behind a tree; already beaten and bruised.

"You? You can hardly be a match against me in that condition."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Rei shouted, fists clenched.

"Oh? Word is, your parents are beating you." Honey smirked as Rei flinched back. "I wonder how it must feel, being top scholarship student and doing your best every day, only to go home to parents who will never love you. How pitiful."

Something changed then. Rei's expression shifted and Honey's brows furrowed. This wasn't in the script. Rei had another line before her and Honey were supposed to charge at each other for the scene change. Yet, there was something off and before Honey could try and figure it out, she sighed loudly and turned away.

"Fuck this. I can't do this crap."

"Cut!" Shouted Renge; stopping the fake rain as she yelled at Rei. "Follow the script! How many times do I have to tell you?! And don't just recite the lines. Put some feeling into it! Okay, everyone. Take five!"

The camera crew nodded and headed off as the hosts gathered to the side, though Honey lightly tugged on Rei's school jacket.

"You okay, Rei-chan?"

"Huh?" Rei scowled for a minute, before relaxing upon seeing it was him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. I just have a headache, is all."

Honey wasn't convinced, but let it drop for now as they joined the others to get towels to dry themselves off. Already, the twins were complaining about the script and the only one who seemed truly happy about the situation they were in was Tamaki, who rushed over with a grin.

"Haruhi! How was my acting?!"

"It was… uh, fascinating, in a way." She said, handing him a towel.

"I've discovered a new personality facet! It's not too bad behaving like this for a while."

"Is that so? Seems to me you're okay just the way you are."

Tamaki flushed slightly, not knowing that Haruhi was just thinking it would be more troublesome if he kept the act up, but then Renge called out.

"Haruhi-kun, Rei-kun. Can you help me for a bit?"

"Great." Rei grumbled.

* * *

I tossed my towel aside as I followed Haruhi to where Renge had called us, though she raised a brow.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Haruhi asked, giving me a look. "You look a bit tense."

"Headache." I lied again, slightly annoyed at how easily people seemed to be catching on to my foul mood.

 _First Honey, now her? It's not my fault Renge's stupid idea hits a bit close to home._ I pinched the bridge of my nose—actually having quite the headache—as we rounded the corner to see Renge with two other students from Class D.

"I'd like these people to be in the film too." Renge smiled.

"Hey, scholarship wimps. What's up?" One replied and I lifted a hand in greeting as Renge went off in a rant.

"We need villains in this piece! They'll harass our heroes, who will unite to stop them! That will affirm their friendship!"

"Renge-san, I don't think—" Haruhi tried to stop her as the Class D students grew angry at Renge's assumptions.

"In the spectacular ending, Kyoya-sama's moving words will persuade even the worst elements of the school to be nice and reform themselves!"

"Renge-san, maybe it's convenient for you, but if you only see people two-dimensionally, don't you think there's so much that you miss?"

She blinked in confusion. "I don't quite understand what you're talking about, but never you mind." She grabbed one of the guys and pulled him along. "You just come over here and—"

"Cut it out! Don't think you can push us around, just because you're in Class A!"

"Shit." I cursed, seeing things rapidly growing out of control as the student went to shove Renge off.

I pulled her out of the way at the last minute and slammed into the equipment behind us, as Renge bumped into Haruhi and the two stumbled to the floor. I cringed at the pain in my shoulder, but checked on Haruhi as she winced herself and wiped at her eye. Anger swelled up in me and I stood and glared down the two Class D students who flinched as Tamaki rounded the corner as well.

"Haruhi?! What was that just now?"

Haruhi was in tears and the moment he saw that, he rushed at the students and hit one of them.

"Who did it?" He demanded harshly.

"W-We didn't mean…"

"Would you like to be expelled together?" Tamaki snarled.

"Hold on! We didn't start this!" The other tried to explain as Mori showed up behind him and I snapped angrily.

"You're the ones who got violent!"

The twins appeared as well.

"Teacher, this way."

"There's scary Class D people."

The duo hurried off at that as Tamaki checked on Haruhi.

"It hurts… My contact lenses… moved." She said, before managing to take them out, making me let out a sigh of relief just as Renge grinned.

"Camera! Did you get all that?! That's it then! That's just what I'm after! All we have left to shoot is Kyoya-sama's moving—"

Needless to say, I walked right over and smashed the camera. The same time Kyoya got the idea too, apparently and he helped as the cameraman lamented over his destroyed film equipment.

"K-Kyoya…"

"I'm very sorry." Kyoya said, though his voice was blunt as he and I stared down the girl heatedly. "But we cannot leave evidence of the club members' violent acts. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble."

I clicked my tongue. "It takes a lot to get me angry, but you've managed to do it within a few hours. And I hate bossy, ignorant girls like you the most."

Renge teared up. "Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said, 'don't worry about it' and pat my head gently. If it's Kyoya-sama…"

"Oh, when will you get it through your head, you delusional woman." I complained loudly, leaning down and grabbing her chin to get her to focus on me. "This isn't your game. This isn't some stupid fantasy you've made up. Kyoya-kun's not that stupid princely character you've imagined. This is real life and you need to _grow up_."

I dropped her chin and turned away, seeing the hosts watching me in shock as I lifted my lip in a snarl.

"What?"

They all held up their hands in surrender and Honey lightly took my hand and pulled me away from Renge as Tamaki and the others sighed, Haruhi trying to explain things a little better to the clueless Renge.

"There's various reasons to fall in love. I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality."

"I'm sorry… for causing trouble." Renge apologized and I sighed heavily, only to wince when Honey had started to climb up my shoulder.

"Ah! Are you okay, Rei-chan?" He asked in concern and I tried to wave him off, but immediately saw that he wasn't about to let me go and I sighed.

"I hit my shoulder on the equipment when one of the Class D guys shoved at Renge-san. It's fine. Probably just bruised."

"Takashi and I will take you to the infirmary!" He declared though and I tried to argue, but was quickly cut off when Mori picked me up and draped me over his shoulder.

"I guess I don't get a choice then." I murmured, settling in for the carry to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama!"

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!"

"Rei-kun!"

A group of guests entered and Tamaki smiled.

"Hello, welcome."

" **We bought the video!** "

Immediately, everyone froze in confusion.

"The scene in the rain is the best!"

"I was blown away by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's deep relationship!"

"I want to see Honey's evil side!"

"Rei-kun was so _cool_!"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki breathed out as the man passed behind him, and he smirked.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? Of course, we did have to pay for it, but sales will cover that easily. All in all, a most profitable venture."

Renge hadn't returned to France either, though she'd become slightly more tolerable.

"I finally realize… the kindness to protect me with all your might, the depth of your love admonishing me so aggressively." Renge grabbed a hold of Rei's hands, surprising the woman. "This is what Haruhi-kun meant by fall in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it, Rei-kun?"

Rei smiled tensely, pulling her hand from Renge. "Yeah, no. I'm not interested in women, actually."

Guests squealed at that, making Rei stiffen as she realized that she'd said the wrong thing loudly enough for the guests to hear and subtly cursed.

"Ah, shit. I just set myself up for an imagined gay romance, didn't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

I coughed, grimacing at the mucus buildup in my throat and I pulled a hand through my hair. _It's okay. Just a bit more._ I cleared my throat and tapped the music sheet in front of me, missing just one last line and wondering how I should end the song. _With a bang? Or a more mellow ending that sort of fades out?_ I lifted my head when I heard the door to my mother's room close and sighed in relief. Her catch was leaving. They usually left in the middle of the night. Had their fun and then moved on with their real lives until the next night. This most recent one made me anxious though. When I was around, I could feel his eyes on me and he seemed to purposely stick around with my mother nearby while I was busy cooking or doing homework. I'd started retreating to my room more, but I could still feel his eyes following me and I was only hoping that my mother would find someone else that could make her just as happy as he was.

I jumped when my door opened and I whipped around with tense muscles as said man hovered in the doorway with a smirk. His dark eyes roamed over me again, like a lion eyeing its prey and I begrudgingly stood to keep my back from facing him and to do as my mother had always told me; be polite.

"Can I help you, Takeyoshi-san?"

"Please, Shiro is fine." He smirked, stepping into the room as I swallowed thickly.

He'd never done this before and the invasion of my space was less than wanted. _He's blocking the door too. My only exit is the window._ _I don't like this. I need to get rid of him._

"Is there something you need?" I asked again, avoiding using his name.

"Well, your mother satisfies that pretty well, but I was curious." He moved even closer and placed a hand on the desk behind me, leaning close to my face as I struggled to lean back. "Perhaps there would be some fun playing with you."

 _Shit. This is what I was worried about._ I slipped out from under him, trying to put distance between us and maybe edge to the door, but he followed every move.

"Unfortunately, I don't deal with mother's visitors. So, you would be best leaving."

He chuckled, the sound sending a chill down my spine. "You sound pretty tough for a brat. It's a shame though, because that actually turns me on."

I had had enough and I bolted for the door, but he grabbed me and whipped me around; slamming my back against the wall and forcing his mouth onto mine. I mentally cursed and bit his lip harshly enough to draw blood, but he didn't even pull back; simply retaliating with the same move and grabbing a fistful of my hair. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I lifted my knee and hit him in the crotch, allowing me a chance to get away and grab the nearest object to hit him with; a heavy textbook. It landed solidly on his shoulder, but did little to deter him as he pinned me to the floor with a growl and began chewing my ear. I bit my tongue at the feeling of his slimy hands on me and the words his whispered into my ear.

"Come now. I wouldn't resist if I were you. I make your mother so happy, haven't you noticed? That's what you want, isn't it? I can make her miserable, if I wanted to. We can't have that."

 _No, no, no. Don't listen. Don't give in!_ I snapped at myself as one of his hands went up my shirt and a snarl escaped me as I slammed my elbow across his temple. He faltered and I quickly got away, making it halfway out my window before he grabbed my shirt. The flimsy fabric tore as I dived head-first out the window; barely managing to prevent landing on my head in the grass below.

"Get back here, you bitch!" He shouted from the window, making to get out himself, but I forced myself back up onto my feet and took off.

Away from him, from my home, from that sickly feel of his hands on my skin. I clenched my eyes shut as I doubled over and panted heavily in a dark alleyway a way away from my home, struggling to get rid of the feelings overwhelming me. I turned and vomited, tears streaming down my face as I waded through the emotions that wanted to drag me into a dark, black hole. _It's okay. We got away. We'll stay away for a while. We have to. He didn't do anything irreversible. W-We're okay._ I'm _okay. Unnerved, b-but okay._ I wasn't okay, but I knew I needed to focus on other things. I needed to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere safe and I only had one place to go. _But it's three in the morning…_ I jumped with wide eyes as a cat in the alley screeched and took off, startling me enough to bring tears back to my eyes and make my decision for me. _I-I have to. I-I can't stay out here tonight._ I took a deep breath and wiped my face with part of my torn shirt, coughing deeply as I headed down the street to the one place I could go; Haruhi's.

Once there, I hovered outside the door for a while. There was no sound coming from inside and I wasn't sure whether I made the right decision or not. I forced myself to reach out, hand shaking as I rang their doorbell, and waited as my eyes searched in vain for anyone who might have followed me here. There was no one, but it didn't help my nerves when the door clicked open and s scruffy-looking man answered it with a yawn.

"Hm?"

 _Is this…_ "R-Ranka-san?" I questioned and the man blinked, before his eyes widened at my state.

"Rei-chan? Oh, dear, what happened?" He breathed out, before quickly waving me inside. "Come in! I'll wake up Haruhi and get the tea started, but is everything okay?"

I winced at his concern, forcing myself to lie. "Y-Yeah. Everything's fine."

I was enveloped in a hug, surprising me, before I leaned into it, struggling to keep tears back.

"There's no point in lying, Rei-chan. I'm a dad, after all, but if you don't want to talk, I won't make you." Ranka soothed me, brushing a hand through my hair before pulling away with a small smile. "I'll go get Haruhi and then we can all head back to sleep, alright?"

I nodded, not really wanting to talk about it, but… a part of me _wanted_ to. _Maybe… Maybe someday…_

* * *

Haruhi was worried. After Rei had come over, Haruhi wanted to find the whoever had upset her and ensure they were prosecuted in the worst way possible. Even Ranka had agreed to let her stay as long as she wanted, though Haruhi knew that Rei wouldn't want to stay much longer than what was needed. She was that sort of person. She never wanted to burden anyone or make them worry about her. As it was, Haruhi could tell that Rei struggled on whether to tell them what had happened and if it wasn't for the terrible cold she had, Haruhi was certain that Rei would have gone back home the next morning. The Hosts were getting worried though too. It had been a few days since Rei had ended up at Haruhi's, but she hadn't come to school because she was so sick. It took everything Haruhi had to ensure them that she was being taken care of and they didn't need to go visit. Never mind them finding out that she was at _her_ home.

The Hosts had been a bit distracted though, which was nice. They had a mild freak out over the health exams and then were preoccupied with an elementary school student, but when a week had gone by with no sign of Rei, they began to get more insistent. Insistent to the point of the twins fighting to get her to agree to let them go to her house sometime. It wouldn't be immediate, thankfully, so Haruhi was able to turn her focus to Rei. Her fever had gone down and she was able to sit up and eat on her own now, but Haruhi could tell that she was still bothered by what happened. When she was finally healthy enough to be walking around, Haruhi had brought her to the store with her to pick out some things for dinner. She was acting like her old self, though some of her smiles were a bit forced and she tended to shift away from people now, but it was better than before. Haruhi was glad she had some color to her cheeks now and that she wasn't vomiting or coughing anymore. The nightmares still occurred, judging by how Haruhi often woke up with Rei's arms wrapped around her waist. The young woman was a bit clingy when she wanted to be. After a week, though, Rei felt well enough to return to school and received a warm welcome from everyone.

Haruhi wasn't the only one to notice a certain, small, blonde host sticking to her side when she returned to the Host Club that day. Kyoya had spotted it as well, along with how tense Rei seemed to get when Mori was close by her. He was the first to confront Haruhi about it, though she hesitated in explaining.

"Something happened, didn't it? And I'm not talking about her being sick."

Haruhi winced. "It… It's not really my story to tell, but she won't say anything to me either."

Kyoya watched her for a moment, before grunting. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." He offered, surprising her. "She brings in a lot of revenue. Having something bothering her could affect that."

Haruhi sighed, wondering if she should have expected that sort of response from him, but her lips twitched up in a small smile too. Even Kyoya was worried. That being said, neither Haruhi nor Rei expected to be suddenly dragged off into a limo, much less to a tropical paradise. _Is this a dream?_ Haruhi wondered, still a bit dazed from the sudden attack. _If it is, I'd like to wake up now._

"Haru-chan, Rei-chan, will you drink some coconut milk?!" Honey asked, tackling the two with a big grin.

"I'll have some." Rei smiled, allowing him to tug her over to where the drinks were as Haruhi searched for an exit; oblivious to Tamaki's rambling.

"It's so peaceful here. Quiet, no customers to serve. I call this a handsome warrior's break time." He got up and nabbed Haruhi to point at an exotic bird nearby. "Look at that, Haruhi. There is a bird from the southern country. What could its name be? Sometimes, killing time with trivial conversations such as this is important to people like us who take care of beauty daily."

Haruhi sighed heavily. "Not only is it trivial, but it has got nothing to do with me, so can I leave now? But what does Kyoya-senpai's family _do_ for a living?"

Said host had overheard them and smirked as he sipped his own tropical drink. "We manage a plethora of enterprises, Haruhi. If they have anything in common though, wouldn't you say they are all 'recovery' related?"

 _It's definitely suspicious._ She thought with a sweatdrop, but glanced over at Rei as she chuckled and coughed deeply. _If Rei's having fun, then I suppose it's not too bad. She's still getting over her cold though, so I hope nothing gets too crazy._

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called with a grin, water dripping of him and Kaoru. "Let's go play in the water."

"Where's your bathing suit?" Kaoru questioned, catching sight of the shorts and thin hoodie she was wearing. "You didn't pick one from our extensive inventory? Rei too."

"I can swim okay and Rei's still getting over being sick, so she should probably stay covered up like she is." Haruhi informed them, spotted said person with her hands tucked into the pocket of her thicker hoodie as her and Honey chatted. "These kinds of places aren't really fascinating to me. Plus, I don't feel like swimming and I don't want to change. I like wading pools better."

"Wading pool?" Kaoru questioned, confused at the concept and Haruhi tried to describe it.

"It's round, about this big and you inflate it." She replied.

"That's an airboat, stupid." Hikaru scoffed. "You would rather float that thing on water than pour the water inside."

"It's a pool." Haruhi argued. "Small kids often—"

"It's a boat."

Tamaki suddenly grabbed a hold of the twins to scold them. "If Haruhi believes it's a pool, then it's a pool!"

" **But it's still a boat.** "

"Like explaining color to a blind person." Haruhi sighed, before Honey returned wearing a floatie.

"There's a pool. Let's play!"

"Honey-senpai can't swim?" Haruhi questioned in confusion.

"Oh, this? Really cute, don't you think?" He smiled, bounding off towards Mori to try the current pool instead.

 _And you do like bunnies…_ Haruhi mused at the pattern on his floatie. "He looks happy."

Kyoya thought differently. "How about putting the subject in the sentence?"

" _Really cute, don't you think? On me?"_ The hosts all gaped in shock at the cunning of their senpai, only for said child-like boy to wave at them.

"Hey, guys! Take a look at this! It doesn't go forward!"

Honey was sitting on Mori's back as he paddled in the current pool and even Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of their relationship. Rei though, came over with a chuckle.

"Well, doesn't he look pleased?"

Haruhi raised a brow at Rei, while Tamaki got dragged off to join the twins in a water gun fight.

"I guess, though I figured you'd be right in after him; cold or not."

"I would, but I can't swim." Rei shrugged, surprising Haruhi with the information. "He was offering me a floatie earlier, but I'd rather stay dry for now. Maybe I'll dip my feet in or something."

"He'd like that."

The two turned to see Mori tapping his head to get water out of his ear and, though Rei stiffened slightly, she nodded with a grin and headed off to dip her feet in the current pool. Once she and Honey were chatting, Mori turned away and Haruhi offered her drink to him. He accepted the beverage, before surprising Haruhi.

"Did something happen?"

She blinked, confused until he glanced at Rei and Honey. "Oh, um… I'm not entirely sure. She hasn't mentioned anything, but…"

Mori grunted, knowing what she was trying to say. "She's forcing herself."

Haruhi sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so too. She seems a bit happier now though, so I'm glad, but she's still a bit stiff."

"Around me."

Haruhi waved her hands frantically. "N-Not just you! We went shopping the other day and she shied away from people too."

Mori's eyes narrowed slightly. "Males?"

Haruhi paused, thinking back. "Now that I think about it…"

An alarm went off then, distracting the hosts from their talk as a huge wave rose up in the current pools. Honey let out a scream as he and Rei were both dragged into the water and downstream.

"Honey-senpai! Rei!"

"Mitsukuni!"

Mori dove into the current pool to go after them, but he ended up in the wrong one, getting pulled in the opposite direction.

" **Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and Rei, are being drifted away at top speed!** " The twins exclaimed in a panic as Tamaki tried to figure out a solution.

"Kyoya, how do you make this stop?!"

"There isn't any way to stop it since the lever is broken." He answered and Tamaki got himself together and made off alongside the current pool.

"First of all, let's go after Honey-senpai and Rei!"

He was very nearly eaten by crocodiles, however and as him and the others scrambled to get away from them and a piranha pool, they bumped into Mori and quickly exhausted themselves. Kyoya though, was making notes.

"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous. The piranha pond should be fixed again, and there is a problem with the position of the lever…" He turned to the others with a smile. "Thanks to you, I collected useful data. You see, the facilities were still at an experimental stage."

"Never mind that, we need to find Rei." Haruhi said, concerned. "She can't swim!"

The group grew slightly more serious at that, but there wasn't much they could do other than hold out hope that she was alright with Honey while they came up with a plan.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I rolled onto my side, choking and gasping for air as I fought to remove the excess water from my lungs; vaguely feeling a hand rubbing my back. It took a few minutes before I was able to get my breath back, hands clenched in the dirt with my forehead pressed to the cool soil. A shiver racked my frame as I remembered the feeling of being unable to breath or tell which way was up. A feeling all too memorable of my first trip to the beach when I was young. Muscles taunt, I grit my teeth and tried to distract myself from the scent of salt water that I knew wasn't real, before a concerned voice spoke up from beside me.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?"

 _I forgot. I was with Honey._ I swallowed past my psychological trauma as best I could and pushed myself upright slowly.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'm okay now." I lied, still seeing my hands quivering.

I wasn't the only one and Honey's hand was soon over mine, making me glance at him in embarrassment.

"It's okay to be scared, Rei-chan."

I bit the inside of my cheek, pulling my hand out from under his and standing in a vain attempt to quell the anxious feeling stirring in my stomach from his kind action.

"Sorry." I muttered as he stood up too, still taking my hand in his with a grin.

"It's okay, Rei-chan! I was a bit scared too!"

I brought a hand up to cover the lower half of my face, feeling a red tint of embarrassment tinging my cheeks. _God, he's trying to comfort me now. It's sweet, but_ way _embarrassing._ It started raining suddenly and I tipped my head up with a scowl at the leafy cover we had that was failing to do its job and actually _provide_ cover. When a cough escaped me though, Honey quickly tugged me toward the base of a tree and picked up a rather ginormous leaf, pulling me down so he could hold it over my head.

"You shouldn't stand out in the rain, Rei-chan. You're still sick."

"Ah, thanks, Honey." I replied with a small smile, taking a seat on the ground next to him to wait out the downpour. "…Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, if you knew someone who, um… had a big problem. A problem with someone in their family and they didn't really want help, but it was getting a bit out of control…"

"Neh, Rei-chan, does this have to do with why you're acting scared of Takashi?"

I winced, having hoped that no one had noticed, but also knowing that I wasn't exactly the most subtle of people either.

"See, the thing is…" I hesitated, still not wanting anyone to know what had happened, but the pressure was building up and I needed to say _something_. "I… I love my mother very much, but… I don't know how I can make her happy."

Honey looked a bit confused.

I pulled a hand through my hair with a groan. "Look, it's complicated, but I'd do anything to make her happy. It's just that something happened that I-I… I wasn't comfortable with. I tolerated it for a while, but it got out of hand so I… I ran away. The more I think about it though, I feel like I shouldn't have run. Not entirely, because what I've done might have made things worse."

"Have you talked to her?" He asked and I grimaced.

"I… I don't want to make her angry." I admitted, missing the narrowing of Honey's eyes. "That, and I doubt she'd listen. He makes her happy, so… I shouldn't take that from her, right?"

The last part was almost a whisper, but as I realized what I'd admitted, I quickly tried to wave it off.

"Ah, but I'm sure I'll, um, figure something out. Sorry, I just needed to vent, I gu—"

"You should try to be happy yourself first, Rei-chan." He cut me off, making my mouth snap shut at the serious look in his eyes. "If there's something that your mother likes that is upsetting you, you should tell her and try to fix it. But if she's being mean to you and won't let you be happy, then you need to stand up for yourself. Even if it makes her unhappy or if you need to get away from her. You have us at the Host Club and Haru-chan too, to help you, but I want you to be happy first, Rei-chan."

"Um… thanks, Honey." I murmured, a little uncertain about his advice, but with how serious he was, I didn't really have room to argue.

 _Try to put myself first, huh?... I don't know… Mother, she… She's tried. Even with dad, she…_ I winced at the thought of the times back with my father; the mental images blurred and blackened at points in my memory. _Don't I owe it to her for all that she's done for me up until now? She could have abandoned me, used me, sacrificed me…_ I tried to push past those thoughts, feeling almost more down-trodden than I had before speaking with Honey about what happened. The rain soon let up though, and a bit of relief flooded through me as Honey declared we should get up and look for the others. He perked up then, like a dog who just caught wind of a scent and he turned to me with a serious look.

"I think I hear someone, but you need to stay back, okay, Rei-chan?"

I raised a brow, confused, but shrugged. "Yeah, alright."

He nodded with a grin before suddenly clambering up a tree. It was a bit surprising how quickly he did it, but I'd seen him climb up Mori's shoulders the same way and silently wondered if he was part monkey. I shook the thought out of my head though, when I heard shouts nearby before Honey flew down from the tree on a vine.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, move out!" He called, swinging like a chimp before kicking a man in the face.

My mouth dropped open in shock as I poked my head through the foliage to see Mori and Haruhi surrounded by armed guards of some sort and Honey promptly beating the shit out of them. I was in awe as he threw a man twice his size over his shoulder like a rag doll, and after a few minutes, the dust settled and Honey huffed.

"You dare to be so noisy when you can't even fight properly?" He chided them. "If you mess with my friends, you are a goner!"

"Haruhi, are you alright?!" A shout wailed through the brush as Tamaki and the others joined us.

"Huh? Honey-senpai? Rei?"

I lifted my hand in a dazed wave, still looking over at the guards in shock.

"H… Hey."

"I don't know what happened, but it seems like everything's fine." The twins hummed, prodding at one of the unconscious men as Haruhi struggled to figure out what was going on; much like I was.

"You didn't know? Haninozuka is renowned for martial arts." They said, making my eyes widen.

"Honey-senpai's the national middle school champion in karate and judo."

"D-Damn." I breathed out, looking over at Honey's smiling face as he pat Mori on the head. "I figured he was strong but a national champ?"

Haruhi looked to me in shock. "Y-You thought he was strong?"

I nodded. "He has muscles, even for his short size and last I checked, he's got a ridiculously strong grip. Kinda hard to get away from him, right?"

A weight landed on my back and Honey beamed on my shoulders.

"But you like me too much to run away, right, Rei-chan?"

I smiled back. "Course!"

I missed the slightly surprised expression on his and a few of the other hosts' faces at that—not knowing how my statement was being perceived—and I hoisted Honey a little higher on my back.

"To the exit then?"

"Mm!" He smiled, waving Mori along behind us so we could all head back home.

 _Though, I'm more than a bit worried… I need to check up on mother._ I ended up being dropped back off at Haruhi's where I gathered what little I had there and reassured her and her father that I would be alright heading home by myself. I was lying, of course. I had no idea what would happen if _he_ was there, but I needed to make sure my mother was okay. She tended to get a bit upset when people she was having flings with left. Haruhi made me promise to call though, when I was back home, just in case. I'd call her a worry-wart, but she had every right to be concerned. I still hadn't told her what had happened. My talk with Honey was the closest I'd gotten and I wasn't sure if I would _ever_ tell anyone the truth of the matter. Right now, though, I needed to focus and calm my fraying nerves.

I stood outside our door, hands fidgeting anxiously as I strained to hear if there was anyone inside. There were hushed voices, but I thought I saw the flickering light of the television in the window and silently hoped that I was right as I slid my battered key into the lock. The door opened with a soft click and I stepped in, eyeing the shadowed entryway cautiously. The voices were coming from the television in the living room, so I allowed myself the luxury of removing my shoes and closing the door behind me; seeing no reason to run just yet. I peered around the corner and nearly let out a sigh of relief to see the back of my mother's head as she sat on the couch; the usual array of empty beer cans and bottles on the coffee table in front of her. No sign of _him_ in sight.

"I'm back, mother." I announced, keeping my voice somewhat quiet should she already be nearing the edge of a hangover or a mental break like the last time a lover left. "I'm sorry for being late. There was a… school thing. If you're hungry, I can make you up something to eat, if you wa—"

I was cut off from my gathering of empty cans by a harsh slap across the face. I clenched my eyes shut against the sting as my mother stood above me, huffing and panting; hair frayed and askew as she glared down at me.

"You… How _dare_ you!" She shouted. "This is all your fault! He left because of you!"

It wasn't the first time she'd said this, and I doubted it would be the last, so I stayed silent and resumed my cleaning up.

"I loved him and you ruined it! Just like you ruin everything else! Shiro loved me! Me and you!"

I stiffened at that, remembering the man's cold lips on mine and the forcefulness of his hands.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let him go there." She spat. "I should have just kept him to myself, made him stay with me. If you weren't around he would have only looked at me!"

I stood up slowly, hand fisted around the garbage bag of trash. "You… _You_ sent him to my room?"

"He _loved_ me." She growled, not answering my question. "But he always looked at you. Wasn't I satisfying enough? Wasn't I good enough for him?"

" _You_ sent him to my room?!" I repeated again, voice louder this time and she snarled.

"He only wanted _you._ I loved him and if you weren't around, he would have loved me back! You stupid thing! Why did I ever let this happen? I should have killed you when I had the chance. Don't I deserve to be happy too?! Why do you always take it away from me?! You stupid child! You ruin everything!"

" _You should try to be happy yourself first, Rei-chan."_

"If you just did what he wanted, then he would have stayed! I could have been happy, if you just did as he said!"

"… _you need to stand up for yourself…"_

"I will _never_ be happy because of you!"

"He attacked me!" I finally snapped, vision blurry with tears. "Mother, don't you get it?! I-I let you do whatever you wanted because it made you happy! All I've ever wanted for was you to be happy, but he… H-He tried to _rape_ me! I-I won't allow that. I _can't_ let that happen! I-I'm sorry it upset you, but t-that is the one thing I won't stand for."

There was a beat of silence before her expression twisted into a disgusted look.

" _You_ won't stand for? All I've ever done since you were born was put up with you! Housed you, clothed you, fed you, worked for you, _whored_ for you! I could have let you rot, let you starve, but the moment I start to care for someone, you ruined it!"

"B-But he—"

"Was a million times better than what I've had to put up with for _you_." She snarled, stepping forward and grabbing something from off the couch. "You should have been _grateful_ , but you pushed him away! You selfishly took away the one thing that made me happy!"

"I-I didn't… I didn't mean to. I just… I didn't want to get hurt. I-I didn't want him to hurt you. I just want you to be happy!"

"You will _never_ make me happy."

I saw the bottle too late. Stars flashed across my eyes. Something wet slipped down my face as a ringing started up in my ears. Pain made me stagger. Another blow made me fall. Kicks, aches, encroaching blackness. Head snapping back, something cracking, breaking, shattering. Was it me or the bottle? I wasn't sure. Pain had turned to numbness, cold, the smell of alcohol and something bitter. Then, silence. Wonderful, peaceful bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

I studied my face in the reflection of the mirror, tracing the lines that were still pink and raw under my fingers. _I can't let them see this, but… I can't cover it up either. I need an excuse. I've already missed another week of school._ A buzzing made me flinch and my shadow-rimmed eyes looked at my phone buzzing on the desk by my make-up work that someone had been dropping off. _How I'm not sure, but I'll worry about that later… They've been calling and texting non-stop. I won't be able to avoid the questions. Not with this._ I grimaced, taking one last look at the tired, pale person in the mirror and the two red marks that now slid angrily across my lips, chin, and jaw; marring the skin and twisting my mouth slightly, unnaturally. _Damn that bottle._ I sighed and turned away, grateful that today was the first day after finals at Ouran and I could lounge about my home without care. After all, my mother was asleep, passed out drunk and I was avoiding the hosts. So, I was off Scott-free. Or so I thought.

I checked my phone, wincing when my bruised wrist ached as I went through the messages that never seemed to stop swarming in. We hadn't had any band gigs, thankfully, but I knew we should be getting one soon and I could only hope I was physically capable of the energy it would require with my still-healing injuries. _She did a number on me. I'm glad I found a local clinic that didn't question me too much about what happened, but… I'm down on money now because of it. I_ need _a gig at this point, especially with mother withholding funds from me now._ I skimmed the worried texts from the hosts, feeling slightly guilty about not letting them know I was alright other than a simple text to Haruhi and one to Kyoya, informing him I'd be out for a week. I scratched idly at another scab on my right brow, before dropping the phone onto my bed and moving to the closet to get dressed. _I need to get groceries and…_ My stomach gurgled, twisting in hunger and making me wince. _I need to eat something too. I've lost too much weight again._ I pulled on a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a printed white tee that I covered with a black hoodie. Once I'd slid down to the front door, I slipped on my shoes, double checked that I had enough money to get what I would need and tugged my hood up over a violet ball-cap to help hide my face. I'd gotten enough looks as it was.

I opened the door and had barely turned around to lock it behind me when I heard someone clear their throat. I dropped my keys with a curse, scrambling to pick them up and cautiously glancing over my shoulder only to pale at the sight of the glasses-wearing host standing not a foot away.

"Good, you're up." He huffed, pushing up his glasses. "Come on. The limo's waiting downstairs."

He started to walk off, not giving me a chance to really comprehend what was going on, and I hastily hurried after him to find out.

"What? Limo? What for? I-I… Wait, how did you know I lived here?"

"You'll find, I know a lot about anyone involved with the hosts." He hummed, allowing the door to a limo to be opened before us. "And there's a Host Club activity that you're required to attend."

"I… I can't," I said, flinching when he looked back at me with narrowed eyes and I tipped my head down to further hide my face. "I-I have to get groceries and…"

 _Shit. Think of something, brain!_ I demanded of myself only for a hand to whip up and throw my hood back and hat off, making me look up with wide eyes filled with shock as Kyoya got a full look at my beaten and battered features.

"And you have a lot to explain about that week of absence." He declared, stepping back and gesturing to the car. "Now, get inside. I do believe you have an obligation to inform me of your injuries, seeing as I have been going out of my way to bring you your school work."

I winced, begrudgingly clambering into the limo after replacing my hat, and settling on the leather seats as he got in after me and the car drove off. We sat in silence for a moment before I gathered up enough courage to speak.

"How did you know?"

"My family owns most of the hospitals in the country." He declared, eyeing me out of the corner of his eye. "Not the one you went to, however, but after your declaration of absence, I had one of my men keep an eye on you. Then, I simply coerced them for your medical records."

I shot him an annoyed glare at that, but he sighed heavily.

"Tamaki would not stop pestering me while you were gone. It was either that, or they end up at your home, which I believed you would have a bigger issue with."

 _Well, he's right about that…_

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered, reaching up to scratch at my face again, but he slapped my hand away.

"Don't pick at it, or it will take longer to heal." He chided, turning to look out the tinted window. "Do I wish to know what caused it?"

I grimaced. "I, um…"

I hadn't told anyone. I didn't want them to know what my home life was really like. Especially not the hosts. They were so carefree and happy. I didn't want my life to interfere with that. I didn't want to have them look at me with pity or change the way they treat me because of what was going on. They were… innocent to the way that things worked in my sort of lifestyle. I wanted to keep it that way, but… that didn't mean I didn't want someone to know. _Maybe… Maybe Kyoya would be the best to tell. He wouldn't exactly tell anyone else, I don't think._ I looked over at him and he seemed to know what I was thinking and sighed.

"I will say nothing about it if you don't wish me to. However, if it is what I believe it to be, then I would highly suggest taking some sort of legal action to prevent a reoccurrence."

"… I… I owe my mother a lot." I said quietly. "When my father finally died, my mother and I were supposed to be happy, but… she couldn't really handle being a single parent. She got into being a hostess, found sleazy guys and brought them home. I let her." I shrugged, looking out my own window now at the passing scenery. "I want her to be happy, so I just let her do whatever she wants."

"Did she do this or one of her… _guests_?"

I grimaced, remembering _him_ for a moment. "Before… Before I was sick, one of the guys she brought over tried to…"

I couldn't finish, a lump catching in my throat and refusing to let go as I wrung my hands together anxiously.

"I ran off, ended up at Haruhi's, but he… left and my mother blamed me, as she always does when one leaves." I shook my head, bringing a hand to it tiredly. "I usually ignore it and she calms down. A slap maybe and that's it. I can deal with that, but…"

"… _stand up for yourself…"_

"Someone told me I should try and… stand up for myself. Talk to her when I don't agree with something, so I tried." I cracked a broken, crooked smile. "Just made her angry I suppose. And an angry drunk with a beer bottle isn't exactly the best thing to be around. I simply didn't move fast enough."

The limo fell into silence once more and I thought that was it. I… felt a little lighter, telling it to someone, even if that someone was Kyoya. At the same time though, I felt scared of his reaction. There was none. Not for a while anyway. My stomach growled at a point and that seemed to have broken whatever spell I had put the car under as a breakfast bar was passed to me.

"Eat it," Kyoya grumbled. "And if she ever gets into one of her moods again…" He passed me a black business card. "Here's my address and phone. I'll have someone pick you up and any injuries will be treated at my home, where you will stay for the duration of the school year if need be."

My eyes went wide. "I-I can't do that!"

"And I can't have members of the Host Club being injured or missing for weeks on end due to the inexcusable actions of a supposed parent." He countered with a snap of bitterness towards my mother, surprising me as he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Tamaki would never _shut up_ if anything more were to happen to you under our watch."

I smiled a little at that. "Well, aren't you two good friends…" I leaned back in my seat, more comfortable now than before. "So, where are we going? What's this event I'm being dragged into?"

"The beach."

My heart seemed to stop. "W-What?"

"We're going to the beach." He repeated, glasses flashing as he smirked. "So, I suggest coming up with a good excuse for your absence and injuries. We'll be staying overnight and entertaining guests, after all."

"S-Shit…"

* * *

"It's like a dream, seeing the ocean together like this alone with you." A guest sighed softly, tucked up beside Tamaki on a rock overlooking the ocean.

"It's not a dream, but I hope that I might appear in your dreams tonight."

"Tamaki-sama…"

Haruhi scowled at the display, unable to believe the level that the hosts stoop to, in order to entertain their guests. _This isn't the seaside scenery I hoped for. I said I'd like to go, but I didn't mean immediately._ Her thoughts saddened as she remembered something else, pulling out her phone and seeing no messages awaiting her. _She still hasn't texted me. I hope everything's alright. Rei is… I wish she would just tell me what's going on._ Haruhi sighed, before hearing a car pull up and whipping around. She hadn't noticed Kyoya leave, but when a second figure came out of the limo behind him, Haruhi was bolting towards the car as quickly as she could.

"Rei!"

The other hosts turned at her call and Rei was very nearly knocked over when Haruhi grabbed her in a hug.

"U-Uh, hello."

Haruhi pulled away immediately and smacked the woman upside the head rather harshly, making her cringe. "Not even a text?! The hell is your problem?! I was worried! You could have been dead, for all I know! Did you honestly not even think to—" Her words were cut off and stopped in her throat as Rei looked back, sheepishly.

Two angry red scars ran across the lower portion of her face, suddenly making everything Haruhi had been about to say, mute.

"Sorry," Rei said, managing a small grimace of a smile. "I was, uh… going to, but then… had a bit of a problem."

"What—"

Haruhi didn't get a chance to ask as a small blonde blur tackled Rei around the waist; successfully managing to knock her back into the sand with a grunt.

"Rei-chan!" Honey wailed, smearing his face into her abdomen as the other hosts joined the group.

"Really."

"We were almost going to get you ourselves." The twins huffed, arms crossed over their chest as Tamaki cried large crocodile tears.

"My darling son has returned!"

"Who are you calling 'son'?" Rei complained as Mori helped her back onto her feet and they all got a good look at her face.

"Whoa."

"What happened to you?" The twins questioned, whereas Tamaki and Mori's eyes narrowed.

"I was… in a bit of an accident, that's all," Rei said, not quite looking at them. "I'm a bit bruised, but nothing too bad. I was going to text, honest!" She said then, waving her hands about at their suspicious glances. "I-I just didn't want you to worry too much, and thought I should wait until I was better first… is all…"

None of the hosts seemed to want to believe this, but Kyoya clapped his hands and regained their attention.

"As much as I am enjoying this discussion, I do believe there are guests we have waiting to be attended to."

The lot of them begrudgingly dispersed to entertain the people who were paying to be there with them, and Rei let out a small sigh of relief; not seeing that Haruhi had remained.

"If you don't want to tell us the truth, that's fine." She said sternly, making Rei wince as her expression shifted into something more solemn. "But I thought we were better friends than that."

Haruhi stormed off, plastering on a smile for some guests that met her halfway down the beach, and missing Rei's outstretched hand.

She passed the hand through her hair with another sigh, cursing under her breath. "That's… That's not… God dammit. You know that's not what I meant."

* * *

"Rei, you're not going to swim?"

I looked over at my guest, resisting a wince when she flinched and struggled not to look at the marks now scarring my face. They had all been rather concerned after my absence but when they saw the marks, things grew a bit awkward. _I honestly thought they'd just shy away, but I suppose this just adds to the bad-boy character they wanted. They have some guts, I guess, facing me head on. Though, I did claim it was another car accident. I need to come up with better excuses._

"Ah, no, sorry. I hate to say it, but water is… a weakness of mine," I chuckled awkwardly, scratching lightly at my face before remembering what Kyoya had said and quickly dropping my hand.

The girls gasped, leaning in, in curiosity.

"Really?"

"You're afraid of water?"

"More like, I don't know how to swim," I replied, though they were right on my being afraid of it. _I don't need them knowing that though._ "You're all more than welcome to go in though. I think your amazing swimsuits will go to waste if you don't go enjoy the water."

They flushed, looking between one another nervously, hesitating still since I wasn't going to be following them. _Gotta convince them somehow._ I glance over to Haruhi as she sat on a rock and watched her own guests head out to swim. _I need to explain things to Haruhi._ I lowered my head and used Tamaki's trick of looking up slightly at the ladies, who immediately locked eyes with me and blushed cherry red.

"I would love it if you would go enjoy the water for me too."

 _And… they're dead._ Not literally, though I think one of the ones in the back had to excuse herself to clean a nosebleed as they nodded and hurried off to go splash about in the water. A soft sigh escaped me, wishing more and more that it was just us hosts here as I stood up and brushed sand off my shorts. I looked over to where Haruhi had been, but she had gone and a grumble of frustration left my lips as I looked around in search of her. I figured that Tamaki would be the one who would know where she was since he—so obviously—had a crush on her and I went over towards him and the twins as they discussed something.

"But why did we have to come to the East Sea instead of the Caribbean Sea and…"

" **Why does it have to be Nekozawa-senpai's private beach?"**

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but have you three seen—" I was cut off as a set of hands landed on my shoulders.

"Everyone having fun?"

I stiffened immediately, feeling a lump form in my throat.

" _I wouldn't resist if I were you."_

"… _that actually turns me on."_

" _Shiro loved me! Me and you!"_

I jerked away from Nekozawa, surprising him and the others as I stumbled back and clenched and unclenched my hands.

"S-Sorry. I'll just a-ask someone else."

I hastily rushed over to where Kyoya was, hoping to get answers from him, but it was hard to breathe. I hadn't heard Nekozawa come up behind me and I was still very obviously rattled from what had happened before. _No. It was ages ago. Y-You need to get over it. You can't react this way every time s-someone touches you. He's gone! You got away! Nothing_ happened _!_

"Rei, you need to breathe."

A hand reached for me and I automatically flinched away, taking a step back as my breath continued to catch in my throat. The hand stopped and was pulled back as my eyes followed it up to the person possessing it. Kyoya watched me with narrowed eyes behind his lenses but didn't come closer—sensing my distress.

"Rei, I need you to take a deep breath."

I struggled but managed to get a decent lungful of air into my lungs. It begged me to let it out, but Kyoya worked me through the sudden panic attack and got me to hold it in and then let it out. It took a moment before I had calmed down and allowed him to lead me over to a beach chair where I sat and dropped my head into shaky hands. He hovered nearby, watching me for any signs that I was getting worse, but gave me a moment of silence before he spoke.

"What did your mother's guest do?"

I stiffened, breath hitching, but thankfully not falling into another panic attack. "N-Nothing."

He frowned. "It was hardly anything if the surprising touch of Nekozawa sent you spiraling into a panic attack."

I winced.

" _Rei_."

I grit my teeth before pushing myself out of the beach chair. "H-He didn't do anything… a-anything irreversible. I'll get over it. R-Really."

I knew he didn't believe me. Hell, _I_ didn't believe those words, but I didn't want him to continue questioning me. _I don't want to think about it. Please, don't make me think about it._ Kyoya let out a sigh and a particular blonde must have spotted us because Honey rushed over in excitement with a bucket and small shovel in his hands.

"Rei-chan!" He chimed with a grin, making me grateful to have a distraction from what had just occurred. "You wanna go collect sea shells?"

He stopped right before me and tipped his head though, eyeing me as I forced a smile on my face in the hopes that he didn't realize how pale and shaky I was.

"S-Sure. Sounds fun."

He still watched me, before moving closer and grabbing my hand. I was surprised that I didn't feel the urge to pull away and even more when Honey smiled and began to tug me along behind him.

"Maybe Haru-chan will join us too!" He chirped, reminding me of my original goal before I had been snuck up on. "Let's go get her!"

I nodded and felt the tenseness in my shoulders relax as we bounded over to where Haruhi was. She had apparently upset Tamaki again—who was being comforted by guests—but didn't seem to mind when Mori passed her a bucket of tools to join us. Her only comment was whether or not we'd even find anything.

"It's the wrong season and the tide isn't even out…"

She was right, however, it seemed we were being set up or something because Honey was grinning away as he gestured to the multitude of sea creatures lying around on the beach sand.

"Don't worry, we brought lots!"

Haruhi perked up immediately and set about gathering with the rest of us. I took that chance to move over towards her, crouching in the sand as well and attempting to catch her eye.

"Haruhi, I wanted to… to talk to you about before." I started, though she didn't look at me. "Look, I just… I didn't mean to be so—"

"Here, Haruhi," Hikaru cut in, having headed over and crouched on her other side to show her something. "A huge scallop. Do you like scallops?"

Haruhi smiled at him, taking the shell as I slowly grew a little depressed at being ignored. "I like it."

"Haruhi, I—" My second attempt was thwarted easily as the other hosts suddenly surround her with other assorted beach items along with the guests.

 _There goes my chance._ I sighed, turning back to the sand before me and picking up some shells before the air exploded with screams. I jerked, turning to look over my shoulder as guests ran away from a confused Tamaki holding a crab. _Are they… screaming about a centipede?_ I raised a brow in confusion, heading over to look and sure enough, the bug was crawling on the crab Tamaki was stuck holding.

"It's just a bug," I muttered before a hand reached past me and plucked it off the crab's shell.

Haruhi took it a few steps away before chucking it towards some rocks and trees nearby, doing something heroic in the eyes of the guests.

"Haruhi, you're so manly!"

The twins headed over too once the crowd dispersed, leaning on her shoulders.

"I'll give you the benefit of a doubt and say you're a kind girl who likes bugs…"

Haruhi dusted off her hands, giving them an odd look. "I don't particularly like them.

They continued, ignoring her comment. "Could you at least have thrown it in the grass or something?"

I too lifted a brow. "It's just a bug. It'll be fine."

" **You too?"**

"What? Bugs are everywhere, so why should I be afraid of them?" I shrugged, earning looks from the twins that I didn't care for. _They're up to something._

And I wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are we really going in here?" Haruhi questioned the twins as she, some guests and Rei walked into a cave in the cat-shaped rock overlooking the ocean.

"It's okay. According to the maps, the cave in the cat rock just leads to the public road."

"Although, the townspeople never use this path. It's said that those who were cursed to death by the Nekozawa family are buried here."

Kaoru looked down, deepening his voice for effect. "At night, a bloody skeleton hand will grab anyone passing by and drag them into the walls."

The guests squealed, some grabbing onto Rei's arm before Hikaru placed a fake skeleton hand on Haruhi and Rei's shoulder. Neither reacted other than giving it a dull look and the twins clicked their tongues in disappointment.

"Were you not listening to our story?"

Haruhi deadpanned. "I listened, but I don't believe in things unless I actually see them."

Rei nodded in agreement. "Besides, this was obviously a setup."

"Me next!" Honey chirped, grabbing Rei and Haruhi's hand and running them up to the top of the rock. "Look here! You can climb up to the eyes too!"

Haruhi knelt down and looked over the side. "It's really high."

Rei looked down as well and grimaced. "Y-Yeah. High above the ocean."

Mori tried to make things higher by picking Haruhi up, but she was more confused than scared. Honey and Mori were not winning the whole "See What Haruhi and Rei Are Scared Of" contest Tamaki and the twins had come up with. A few more tries were attempted including Nyctophobia (fear of the dark), Aichmophobia (fear of sharp objects) and Claustrophobia (fear of enclosed spaces), but none of those tactics worked. Honey technically knew what Rei's fear was and watched her walk further down the beach after a retreating Haruhi—keeping her distance from the ocean waves crawling up the sand. He just knew that Rei didn't want to talk about her fear of the water with the others and decided to not bring it up. After all, he was more concerned about her _new_ apparent fear of being touched by men.

He wasn't stupid, after all. While she seemed comfortable with her guests—not even reacting when they grabbed onto her arm in the cave—and with himself, he saw how pale she had been earlier when Nekozawa snuck up on her and she still shied away from Mori. It wasn't as obvious with Mori as it was before, but he'd seen how she'd reacted to Nekozawa and wondered if something more had happened than this supposed "accident" that caused the scars on her face. His hands clenched into fists at the thought of someone harming her and wished there was some way he could do something about it, but as long as she refused to explain to them what was going on, he felt rather useless. His hands loosened up though as he wondered if she was comfortable with him because she didn't see him as a man. He shook his head from the thought and hastily returned to the guests and plastering on a fake smile as he worked on gathering shells once more—not seeing a trio of drunk young men heading out of the cave near where Haruhi and Rei were headed.

* * *

"Haruhi. Haruhi!" I called, but she continued to ignore me, so I reached out and grabbed her arm. " _Haruhi_!"

She whipped around with a glare and I winced, letting her go.

"J-Just… Just let me explain."

"You already did," she snapped. "An accident, right? One that we didn't need to know about and _I'll_ bet that if we didn't drag you here today, we wouldn't even know what happened until we were back in class."

I cringed, knowing that she was right, but I couldn't just let things stay this way between us. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I-I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to text you, but with the hosts a-and after everything you've already done, I thought—"

Before I could explain further, the universe chose to interrupt us once more with shouts from the mouth of the rock. Haruhi and I wasted no time in rushing over only to find a couple of guests being harassed by a trio of guys with beer cans. I stiffened, automatically thinking about what had happened to me.

 _Lips smothering mine._

 _Can't escape._

 _No way out._

 _Hands roaming, creeping higher._

I was snapped out of it when Haruhi tossed her bucket of shells and sea creatures at the men, drawing their attention to us.

"Let her go," Haruhi demanded. "She doesn't like it. Stop pestering her."

"You brat."

The girls rushed off with shouts to the other hosts, but one quick glance told me that they were a bit far. _If things get out of hand, I'm not sure they'll make it in time._ _We have to do something._ One of the guys approached, reaching for Haruhi, but my hand snapped out and I lifted my lips in a snarl.

"Oi, she said piss off," I snapped, earning a slightly scared look from him until his two friends backed him up.

"What? You gonna make us?"

 _Bluff, dammit! You've dealt with scuffles before. You have to keep Haruhi and the guests safe!_

"If I have to," I bit out, eyeing them and knowing that I was outnumbered and possibly outmatched.

 _Drunks, just what I need._ I swallowed thickly, keeping up my mask of annoyance and anger though memories of my father and my most recent issue with my mother made me anxious. One of the guys grabbed at me and I swiftly knocked the hand away, only for another to grab Haruhi. I whipped around and swung a punch at the man, knocking him back as I tucked Haruhi behind me.

"I mean it. _Leave_ ," I growled, but the man I punched was angry at getting hit and his friends shared that emotion.

"Fuck you!"

He swung at me and I dodged, only to get a solid hit to my jaw from another one of the guys as the third went for Haruhi again.

"You look like a little girl," he scoffed, grabbing her wrist. "Don't go around showing off!"

He went to punch her, but I threw myself at him, punching him away before the others ganged up on me.

"Get out of here, Haruhi!" I shouted, punching and kicking at the trio of guys before the back of my head was grabbed.

I cursed as I was hit hard across the face, making my head throb and spots appear in my vision.

"Rei!"

"Go!" I shouted at Haruhi, trying to get her to leave but she still tried to help me and ended up being grabbed as well.

"Stupid. Brats!" One snapped, punching me solidly in the gut as one of the guys held me upright.

"Rei! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Pests like you two should just go for a swim!"

Haruhi was punched harshly across the face and pushed over the side of the cliff, making me pull against the man holding me.

"Haruhi! Haru—"

My shouts were cut short with another hit across the face—something cracking and sending sparks across my vision before I was shoved and kicked over the edge myself. I felt weightlessness for only a moment before I heard someone shout and water engulfed me. Saltwater burned my eyes and nose, and my mind panicked. I gasped, regretting it immediately as I choked on water and fought to try and swim. I flailed and pawed at the water frantically, feeling as though I was back in that boat from my childhood.

" _You'll be fine, Rei. It's just a short trip. Out and back again. That's all."_

 _I eyed the water uncertainly, comfortable on the boat in the harbor but as father worked on getting it set up to go out into the open ocean for some fishing and lunch, my unease grew. "C-Can't we just stay here?"_

 _Father rolled his eyes. "Won't catch fish here. Now, stop complaining."_

 _I winced but had yet to see any of the drinks that made him angry and assumed I was all right. Mother though lightly ruffled my hair._

" _Don't worry so much, Rei. I'm sure you'll have a great time."_

 _The boat was soon out to sea and I was interested in watching the subtle waves as we floated, and father set up his fishing gear nearby. Mother was content drinking something at the front of the boat for now and I knelt down on the ground near an opening in the boat to get a better look. I was hoping to see fish or maybe a shark if I was lucky. Instead, I swore I felt hands on my back before my arm slipped and salt water filled my mouth._

 _Help! Help me! I-I can't… breathe…_

Something hard pressed on my chest and I coughed and hacked, feeling hands roll me onto my side as I choked up the water in my lungs. Voices were being called out around me, but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears and my heart pounding away. I shook violently, and my body throbbed. _I think m-my nose is broken…_ It was hard to think, to breathe and a large pair of hands reached for me—

" _Get back here, you bitch!"_

I smacked the hand away, rolling onto my back and pushing myself away. "D-Don't touch me!"

Water lapped at my fingers and I jolted away from the tide as well, chest clenched as panic began to build. Then, a hand wrapped around the end of my shirt and my eyes snapped to a worried blonde head of hair.

"Rei-chan, Takashi just needs to take you inside, so you can get looked at by a doctor."

Mori had been the one reaching for me and guilt swam in my stomach as Honey tightened his grip on my clothes. There was something in his eyes questioning me, but I couldn't respond. Everything ached and burned from the ocean water and my head swam from the hits I took and the emotional damage I was trying to sort through. My lip quivered, and a lump formed in my throat, but I forced myself to push back the emotions.

" _Stop crying! You stupid brat!"_

" _What's crying going to get you?! Huh?!"_

 _I-I can't let them s-see me like this._ I slowly nodded, unable to help but flinch when Mori reached out for me again, but I didn't do anything more as he picked me up out of the sand to carry me up to the mansion being lent to us by Nekozawa's family. I could hear shouting though, as we headed up. Honey walked by our side but Tamaki, Haruhi, and the others were arguing about something. Honey must have noticed as well and spoke up quietly.

"Why didn't you call for help, Rei-chan?"

I frowned, a little confused. "W-What?"

He looked over at me and I wasn't sure how to take the hurt and upset expression on his face. "You don't know how to fight, and you were obviously outnumbered. So, why didn't you call us? Why didn't you ask for help?"

 _Help! Help me!_

I swallowed thickly, looking down in uncertainty. "I didn't think… There wasn't time for you guys t-to…"

"You didn't even _try_."

I bit my lower lip. _I wanted to… I… I always want to, but… No one ever comes._ Again, that lump formed in my throat and my eyes began to burn with the onslaught of possible tears. Honey sighed though, reaching up and taking my hand to squeeze it briefly.

"I was worried, Rei-chan. Everyone was."

"S-Sorry," I managed to get out as Mori grunted.

"You stopped breathing."

 _I… I-I did?_ I felt myself pale, but Honey was quick to try and cheer me up.

"It's all right. Kyo-chan said you're okay now and there's a doctor coming too." He smiled, but it soon fell. "Do you feel okay, Rei-chan?"

"…No…" I murmured, not physically okay with my face already swelling from my broken nose and feeling less than all right mentally. _I'm just… so tired of all this._

They both sensed the change in mood and once I was settled down on a bed to await a doctor, Honey was quick to hop up next to me to keep me company while Mori went to find Nekozawa and inform him of what happened. While embarrassed, I couldn't help but feel grateful to have Honey around to keep me focused and not thinking about what had happened. _I can't think about it. Not now. Not about father or Shiro or mother. Not about the salt water burning my lungs. No. I need to stop._ I took in a shuddering breath and let it out just as the doctor entered the room.

* * *

By the time Haruhi and Rei were taken care of, it was nearing time for dinner and they entered the lounge where the others were, looking exhausted. Rei had a bandage across her nose and her face was bruised and swollen around her left eye and jaw. She looked more tired in her oversized hoodie than Haruhi, who was sporting a dress picked out by her father with just two bandages on her cheek and forehead. The twins took advantage of her innocence to torture Tamaki—who was currently not on speaking terms with her after the argument they had on the beach. From there though, they headed into the dining hall for a seafood feast where Haruhi continued to mess with Tamaki out of apparent spite. Honey though, noticed that she wasn't speaking or looking at Rei either and eyed the two subtly. _Did they have a fight too? Even before, on the beach…_

After some immature fighting over the food, however, Tamaki finally had enough and stood up angrily.

"It seems like you have no intentions of apologizing. Fine then! I'm going to bed! Haruhi, you go to bed too!"

A butler went to show him to the room, but he took one look down the hall and gave Kyoya puppy-dog eyes, making the man sigh and stand.

"Everyone, please excuse me. And Rei, I'll send some ice to your room. You should be icing your bruises to get the swelling down."

Rei glanced over at him with a small nod, eating a bit of fish as Tamaki went to leave.

"Sorry."

He paused, looking back and having expected Haruhi to have been the one apologizing, but it was Rei—who didn't look up from her plate.

"For worrying you… about everything."

Tamaki opened his mouth but closed it with a small smile. "Thank you," he murmured before leaving.

Once he'd left, Haruhi slowly put down her silverware after having stuffed herself full of crab.

"Should I learn karate or something?"

Kaoru sighed. "So, that's where your thoughts are heading. Well, it's not something that we should meddle with or anything, don't you think so?"

Hikaru agreed. "It's cool to be fearless and have a strong sense of justice, but even we think you should apologize for reckless behavior like today."

Haruhi was confused. "But I didn't cause any harm to you guys. I don't understand why senpai is getting so angry like that, but if it was because I was weak, then I apologize for that."

"That's not it, Haru-chan," Honey said, bounding over to her. "Rei-chan said it too. You need to apologize to everyone. Even Tamaki, a lot. Say you're sorry for making him worry, okay?"

"Worry… Everyone was worried?"

The group collectively sighed as she lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry."

The group cooed and hugged her before she realized how terrible she felt. She had eaten too much crab.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke."

They hastily released her, and she rushed out before any of them could do anything. They let out soft chuckles at that and went to resume eating for now, only for Kaoru to notice something.

"Hm? Rei-chan, are you not hungry?"

Rei looked up from her plate, which had steadily grown messier from her pushing food around it. She had barely eaten anything.

"Ah, I… I guess not," she murmured, slowly putting down her silverware and making to get up. "I think I'm going to head to bed too."

Mori frowned. "You're too thin. You should eat more."

Honey nodded in concern, knowing how thin her wrists felt when he tugged her along. "Takashi's right. If you don't like seafood, we can get something else from the kitchen."

She shook her head, wincing when it caused her a small amount of pain. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry."

Honey couldn't stop himself. "Rei-chan, is your mother abusing you?"

She stiffened, back facing them and the hand that had been reaching out for the doorknob hovering. The room had gone silent with the question Honey had spoken out loud that had been niggling at the back of everyone's mind the moment she had revealed the scars on her arms and the new one stretching across her face.

"I love my mother," she said, and Honey eyed her.

"That's not what I asked."

Rei took a deep breath and let it out, lowering her hand away from the door. "My father was."

The hosts grew ridged at this new information.

"The marks on my arms are from him. He… died a while ago and I owe my mother everything for what she did while he was alive."

Kaoru took a small step forward. "But the scar on your face. It's new. If he's dead, then…"

"She was drunk, and I upset her. It's my fault."

Hikaru bristled now. "You're making up excuses for her! Like hell, it's your fault!"

Rei turned, eyes fiery despite the tears pooling up in them. "You don't understand. I would do _anything_ for my mother because she could have abandoned me. She could have left me with him, but she didn't. She endured it just as I did. She took _care_ of me."

Mori didn't look convinced. "That doesn't excuse her actions."

"It does in my books," Rei snapped back, hastily turning away and pulling open the door. "This was the first time she's done anything like him, and it was my fault. _I_ upset her, so I can excuse her this once. Now, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

The door closed harshly behind her and the hosts' shoulders drooped.

"Shit," Hikaru cursed, running a hand through his hair as Kaoru looked at him in worry. "Why didn't she just tell us the truth from the start? Idiot."

"I think Rei-chan's scared," Honey said, making all eyes shift to the small senior. "She doesn't want to be left alone."

Hikaru scoffed. "Like we'd do that."

Honey cracked a smile at that and the group finished up their dinner before heading out to find the others. Holding the new information they'd discovered about Rei close to their chest for the next time she was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own these songs by Man With a Mission**_

 _ **"Get Off of My Way feat. GEROCK"**_

 _ **"My Hero"**_

 _ **"Seven Deadly Sins"**_

" **2045" and "Take Me Under" were mentioned as well.**

* * *

I fidgeted awkwardly as I stood beside Haruhi at the store as she purchased instant coffee. _Oh, they so did this on purpose. Those sneaky twins._ I scratched at the scar on my face; it having healed rather nicely, though the rest of my body was in poor shape. The hosts were right in saying I was too slim and it wasn't getting any better with my mother keeping any money she has shut tight. _She only sends me with the minimal amount for groceries too._ Between that and the lack of sleep, I now resembled a stick figure panda of some sort and it was beginning to bother the other hosts. Kyoya, in particular, was glaring daggers at me in the club as my customers questioned my health and my band mates were starting to get worried at practices. Right now, though, the hosts appeared to be addressing the awkwardness that occurred whenever Haruhi and I were left with one another. We _still_ hadn't made up.

The items were soon paid for and Haruhi walked away without taking the bag, making me sigh and carry the heavy paper bag as I hurried after her.

"Haruhi, can we just talk, please?" I begged, trying to keep up with her as she power walked back to the school.

" _Now_ you want to talk?"

I groaned. "I've _been_ wanting to talk, but you've been avoiding me!"

She suddenly whipped around, hurt written on her face as I skid to a stop to keep from running into her. "And you don't? Last I checked, anytime you get hurt or anything, you disappear for days on end with no word!"

"And I'm _sorry_! I want to tell you, but it's been hard. I-It's not something easy to talk about."

"And yet, I have to hear from the others that your mother abuses you!"

"She doesn't abuse me!" I snapped, before trying to reign in my frustration as Haruhi's frown deepened. "Please. Just let me explain. To you, at least."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and I was sure we made a very amusing pair to anyone who passed us by; a decently tall, purple haired punk being stared down by a shorter young woman would definitely make an odd scene.

"I'm listening."

I bit my bottom lip, but forced myself to speak, knowing that I couldn't keep it away from her any longer.

"B-Back when I came to your house, when I was sick, um… I was… running from someone. One of my mother's… clients. They—He, um… went into my room and tried to…"

Haruhi's stand-offish posture faltered and her hands dropped to her side—eyes widening. "What? Rei, you were… you were sexually assaulted?"

I winced, remembering his hands on me and his lips smothering mine. "K-Kind of? Almost? He, um… didn't get far, b-but…"

"That's why you flinch around Mori and other guys. _That's_ why you haven't been going home until now. God, Rei, why haven't you said anything? Called the police? I'm sure—"

I shook my head hastily. "H-He didn't do anything irreversible."

"That doesn't matter! Rei, what he did is a crime! He could do it to others. He could come back and try to do it again! You can't just blow this off!"

"I'm not—That's not what I'm doing. I-I just—"

"Then _call_ someone!"

"It's not that easy, okay!" I shouted back, fingers gripping the brown bag in my arms tightly. "M-My mother sent him to my room, Haruhi. That's why I got this scar. I found out and got upset with my mother. Honey told me to stand up for myself and this is what it got me. She loved him, and I ruined that. I-I don't want to go to the police. I don't want my mother to be dragged into this when it's _my_ problem. I-I can barely speak about it with you, m-much less explaining in d-detail what happened to a group of police."

"He could come back though, Rei. And you mother had no right to attack you for that. _None_."

I brought a hand to my head. "God, you don't understand. None of you understand. My mother is all I have left, Haruhi. She means _everything_ to me. I can't abandon her o-or send her to prison. He hasn't come back a-and she's not drinking as much anymore." _Liar._ "I just… I just want things to go back to how they were before all this."

Haruhi pursed her lips but begrudgingly gave in with a small sigh. "All right. I guess I can forgive you then. I wouldn't want to talk about something like that either and… thank you for trusting me."

I cracked a small smile, though I felt it was a little lackluster compared to what I usually give her. "Thanks for being… well, you."

She raised a brow at that but shrugged and checked her phone—one the twins gave her to keep in contact.

"Damn. We're going to be late if we don't run."

I nudged her with my elbow. "Well, we best get going then, huh?"

We picked up our pace—myself struggling with not dropping any of the instant coffee containers in the process.

"Those bratty twins. They could have gone themselves to buy something as minor as commoner coffee."

"It was probably a plot… to get us talking again…" I panted, more than a little out of shape.

"If we're late to the club though, Tamaki-senpai won't shut up about it."

"That's tru—"

"Ah!"

Haruhi tripped over a rock right at the entrance of Ouran and would have hit the ground pretty hard if someone hadn't caught her. They were dressed in a male Ouran uniform, but I blinked in surprise as the (obvious) woman lightly touched Haruhi's face.

"Are you okay? It wouldn't do to get a scar on your cute little face, miss." Her gaze shifted to me then, lips turning downward in a familiar hint of disgust that I'd grown used to at the sign of the scar on my face. "Though, it seems your friend has already accomplished such a feat. Shame." Her fingers brushed along said scar before I pulled back—uncomfortable with the sudden stranger being so friendly. "Your face was beautiful once, miss."

"Uh… thanks?" I muttered, eyeing her once more as Haruhi spoke up, unperturbed.

 _Probably because of how touchy-feely the hosts are._

"Are either of you familiar with the Host Club? Would you mind pointing me in the direction of their club room?"

I was about ready to just spit out directions, but Haruhi was too nice for her own good.

"We were headed there, actually. You can just come with us."

"Excellent. Lead the way, mademoiselle."

Haruhi shrugged and I hastily caught up to her and kept by her side—hissing under my breath.

"Why did you invite her to come with us?"

"She was heading the same way. Might as well."

"Haruhi, you can't be serious. She's a bit creepy. I don't even think she goes to this school."

Haruhi raised a brow. "And? It's unlike you to judge so soon; especially with how _you_ look."

"I look perfectly fine, thank you," I huffed, adjusting my hold on the paper bag in my arms. "I've just met people like her before. Fans of the band and…" A shiver went down my spine. "They're always a bit… _excessive_ when it comes to getting what they want."

Haruhi eyed me. "I thought your band was super secretive."

"They are, but that doesn't mean we don't have the crazy fans who try to hunt down our location every few minutes and attempt to jump on stage and steal our heads." I sighed lightly. "Poor fox was nearly revealed the last time if I hadn't flirted my way out of it. I was surprised it worked. Didn't know a deer could be seductive."

Haruhi snorted at the mental image. "So, when am _I_ going to see this band of yours?"

I turned to her in surprise. "You want to? I didn't take you as the type for concerts."

"Well, I liked the one I saw at the Christmas party. It was… fun."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, if you really want to, I've got a gig coming up at a club tomorrow. There's also one this weekend too."

"I can go tomorrow. Do I have to… wear anything special?"

I snorted. "It's a club, Haruhi. You can wear whatever you want. I'll take you backstage anyway and then have you up front to watch. Best seat in the house for my best friend."

She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, all right. Tomorrow it is."

It was then that we approached the third music room and overheard some of the nonsense going on inside. It seemed the hosts were dressed up as knights and wooing the ladies by offering to risk their lives to protect them. A few weren't impressed and the young woman with us stepped in with arms around our shoulders—that I struggled to slip out of.

"Yes, if it were me, I would never leave her alone," she declared proudly. "If you're going to fight, then fight together. If you can't accomplish it, then you should end your life together." She knelt down then, and I took a number of steps back as she took Haruhi's hand and kissed the top of it, much to the hosts' shock. "I swear never to leave you side, even after my final breath."

" _And_ I'm out of here," I muttered under my breath, making to slip away to the kitchens or somewhere I could hide, but I was grabbed and swung back under the woman's arm as two more ladies in disguise rushed over.

"You're late, Master Benibara!"

"You're incorrigible… Where in the world did you find these lovely people?"

"Ah, right in front of here by pure luck," the woman cooed as the two crowded us and began to touch our faces—much to our displeasure. "Even though they're disguised, I knew right away. Look at these bright female eyes and slim jaw line."

"Really, she's a diamond in the rough."

"And this one, with the scar, so rugged and yet so delicate. Her skin is flawless!"

"U-Um…"

"C-Could you not?"

Tamaki attempted to rush over and argue that we were male, but Benibara was ruthless and slapped him away.

"What are you touching, you barbarian!" She snapped. "They're dumber than I thought. It's no wonder, who would expect anything more from a frivolous garbage mob with a short history."

Tamaki realized then what I had ages ago.

"Who are you? You're not from Ouran."

"That's right!" She and the other girls pulled off their disguises with the ease of decades of practice to reveal the uniform of another school. "St. Lobelia Academy, second yea, Benio Amakusa!"

"Same school, second year, Chizuru Maihara!"

"Same school, first year, Hinako Tsuwabuki!"

"We're the St Lobelia women's institute's "White Lily Club!" Otherwise known as the Zuka Club!"

The twins burst into laughter and even I couldn't help the snort and giggles that escaped me at their name. _Lesbians? R-Really? Do they not realize what they just said? T-The White_ _ **Yuri**_ _Club?_ Haruhi bumped into my shoulder then, shooting me a dirty look for being rude before nodding towards the tables set up for the coffee we'd brought.

"Let's go put this away before you drop something."

"C-Come on. You don't think it's just a _little_ funny?"

"No. People can like who they like. Doesn't matter to me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not judging them for possibly being lesbians. I had a good friend who was a lesbian before. Kept trying to date me, but knew I was on the other side of the fence and used me to make other ladies jealous, but that's not the point. I just think their naming sense is hilarious and the fact that they appear clueless about it."

"Says someone who named their band 'The Creature Horde.'"

"Hey! It was either that or 'The Zoo.' _You_ try coming up with a name for a group of people with animal heads. It's not exactly easy."

"'The Zoo?' Really?"

"The others were worse…" I murmured, scratching at the scar on my face.

"Like what?"

"'Animal Mob,' 'Wild Collection,' and, um… 'The Foresters?' Except we aren't all animals that live in the forest so…"

Haruhi was quaking with suppressed giggles and my face turned red.

"S-See! I _told_ you they were terrible! Haruhi, stop laughing! Stop it! The hosts are gonna hear!"

Thankfully, Benibara's loud voice carried over and dragged us away from our little conversation.

"And involving two delicate female flowers? Unforgivable! I swear to you, I will have the Host Club disbanded immediately!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, you're giving her a drink."

Haruhi raised a brow. "I planned on it?"

I pat her on the shoulder. "I will always remember you for your great sacrifice."

"Don't be dramatic," she scoffed, taking the tray she had with coffee for the girls and heading out.

I saluted her as she went off, earning another eyeroll as she was quickly surrounded by the Lobelia girls only to be snatched away by a jealous Tamaki.

"You girls are all wrong! What can come from a woman loving a woman!"

I lowered my hand, eyes narrowing and bristling as I made my way towards him. _Oh, no he didn't. I ain't putting up with no sexist crap, especially not towards homosexual people. Tamaki's about to get a bit more than just a group of confused girls on his back._

"Excuse me?" I snarled, head tipped innocently as he turned to me.

"You understand, right! Why did God create Adam and Eve if not—"

I went to punch him upside the head only for Haruhi to hold me back as one of the Lobelia girls took the liberty of pouring some hot coffee onto his hand.

"Deserved it!" I snapped, getting out of Haruhi's grip and using a finger to pull down my eyelid and sticking out my tongue. "Sexist dick."

" _Rei!_ " Haruhi chided me, but I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I may be straight, but I don't take lightly to ignorance."

She sighed heavily as Benibara came up behind us and wrapped her arms around our shoulders.

"I cannot keep these ladies at this club, knowing its current state! I will start the transfer process immediately and welcome them into the Zuka Club!"

"W-Wait a second!" Haruhi tried to stop her as I pulled away and said the same.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. I didn't agree to this."

"A-And there seems to be some misunderstanding," Haruhi tried, holding her hands up in surrender. "Like the idea of the Host Club having a shallow history."

The twins walked by behind us. "It _is_ shallow. This is only the second year since the founding."

"Milord created it when he started high school."

Haruhi's brow twitched. "And I've never heard of Tamaki being half-European."

Now _I_ raised a brow. "Really? He's blond."

Honey nodded in agreement. "His parents are French and Japanese."

Haruhi slowly began to falter. "You, err, say greed, but it's not like we're taking fees from the customers."

"It's more like a point system," Kyoya commented, typing something on his laptop, "based on the amount the girls buy from out club auction site. Look, Haruhi, Rei."

We both headed over and my eye twitched at what he showed us.

"Haruhi, your used mechanical pencil has gone for thirty thousand yen."

"What! I thought I lost that pencil! I never heard any of this! I didn't know we were taking money!"

"Did you think we were providing this service for free? We have event fees, costume fees the customers' beverages, etcetera. The profit is virtually nonexistent."

"That doesn't gve you the right to steal someone's things and sell them! Thieves!"

" **It's not stealing. We found it on the ground,"** The twins hummed, earning a glare from Haruhi.

"And Rei, one of your old notebooks has gone for seventy-five thousand yen."

I grabbed the laptop and looked at the book on the screen. "Shit, are you serious! That had notes in it for my ba—" I quickly corrected myself before giving away my secret. "—for my work! I _need_ that!"

Tamaki ran over to Haruhi in a panic, but I looked to Kyoya desperately.

" _Tell_ me you can get it back."

He pushed up his glasses. "If you need it so desperately, I may be able to get it returned, but not without cost."

I grit my teeth. _Bastard. You guys take my things and_ I _have to pay for it back?_ "Just get it back and I'll try to stop the spread of rumors about what kind of kinky underwear you wear at night."

He glared, light reflecting off his glasses, but I knew I'd won and turned to Haruhi as she grabbed her bag—Lobelia gone.

"We going?"

She nodded, not even looking at the hosts as she left, and I briefly flipped them off before I followed after her. We walked in silence for a moment before she groaned loudly.

"God! What is their problem! How can they think it's okay to do something like sealing people's stuff!"

"Tell me about it. You lost some mechanical pencil, but I just lost something that could damn me for life," I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "That notebook had song lyrics in it and title ideas. If whoever bought it got a good look through it and happens to be a fan? I'm screwed. They were lyrics for a few new songs I came up with. I'm too poor to try and bribe someone's silence."

She winced, seeing how it could be bad for me. "Can you get it back?"

"Kyoya's going to try but only because I threatened to spread rumors about him," I muttered.

"Rumors?"

I nodded. "Can't do any damage to the club or he'll just charge us for it. And the rumors I was planning on spreading would actually bring more popularity to the club, to be honest." I grinned then. "They would just embarrass him for life, is all."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I forget you've got a brain under that purple hair of yours."

"Hey, I just live life freely, is all." I chuckled, nodding to the row of shops on our left. "You wanna stop somewhere to spoil ourselves after the Host Club's moronic doings?"

She eyed me. "You're broke and just want free ice cream, don't you?"

I groaned. "Please? You don't know what it's like to get a taste of luxury only to have to hide away extra cash for a month to get more."

There was a hint of sadness in her eyes for a brief moment, before she looked away with a sigh.

"Fine, but not a lot. I'm on a budget too, you know."

I grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And _this_ is why we're best friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it."

* * *

The next day I spent eyeing the other hosts as they not-so-stealthily muttered and whispered to each other during class. They avoided Haruhi and me during lunch too, but I spent a majority of that break taking a nap. It was only after class that we finally got some message from them telling us to head to the club room.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked as I yawned tiredly. "Did you not sleep last night?"

I grumbled, scratching my head and ignoring the minor tangles in my hair from not brushing it this morning. "Not really. Haven't been sleeping well. I wait for my mother to come home and then try to go to sleep, but…"

"You're worried _he'll_ come back, aren't you?"

I hesitated but nodded. "And my mom's coming home later and later. So, I stay up homing she's coming home alone and once she finally shows up, she's drunk."

Haruhi stiffened, but I waved her concern off.

"She hasn't bothered me since last time. Just shouts from across the room and occasionally throws an empty beer can. I just have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid until she goes to sleep."

Haruhi sighed, not understanding how I could care so much for my mother after what happened, probably. I didn't fault her for it. The hosts didn't understand either and this was just how things were regarding the situation.

"Greetings, young ladies!"

We both looked over at the Lobelia group as they waved from down the hall.

"We're here, as promised. Were you waiting here for us?"

I hadn't known we were, but Haruhi apparently did.

"The guys told me to come in with you guys when you arrived. They've been acting weird all morning."

She opened the door and we blinked in stunned shock, having discovered why the hosts had been so strange all day. The group was sprawled out by the couch, half in vibrant princely outfits and the other half in wigs and dresses.

"Oh, Haruhi? Come in, come in!"

Honey grinned. "Rei-chan, I'm a princess!"

The Lobelia group were quick to go from shock to anger.

"What the hell is this! Are you insulting our culture!"

Tamaki got up, large colorful feathers billowing out behind him. "Insult? Absolutely not! This is all according to plan! A super-secret plan that will make even crying kids smile! The 'Two Tastes in One' plan!"

I was pretty sure Haruhi's brain and mine had short circuited at some point before she was being bumped around by Tamaki's feathers and I had Honey run up to me.

"Rei-chan, can you call me nee-san?"

Even dressed like a little girl, my face began to heat up and I swore my heart skipped a beat. _D-Damn, how is it that he's so cute?_ _And yet, I want to burst into laughter…_ I snorted, covering my mouth and trying to repress the giggles.

"The young ladies will not be fooled by this drag act! Cease these idiotic—"

"Pft!"

Haruhi was curled up on the ground as I doubled over, the laughter starting to break through.

"I know you guys were silly, but… this… this is the limit… Just what are you doing?" Haruhi said between burst of laughter and the twins and Honey peered over at us both as we hung on each other to keep from toppling over.

" **Is it that funny?"**

We only laughed harder as they all teased us until we had finally been worn down and Haruhi went to confront Benibara.

"Young lady…"

"I'm sorry. There are all kinds of people in the world and I think that your unique way of looking at life is interesting, but… I have a dream I want to fulfill. That's why I came to Ouran. I've never had any intention of leaving. I'm sure the same goes for Rei too."

"Oh, yeah. Not so much the dream bit, but the whole not joining some all-girl's weirdo school."

Haruhi smacked the back of my head for being rude, but I just wrinkled my nose. _It's true. Even she can't deny they're weird._ Tamaki rushed over then as understanding dawned on him.

"If you never meant to leave, why'd you get so upset yesterday!"

"You sold our belongings! Of course, we'd be mad. Besides, I had to get to the supermarket for a sale."

 _Liar. We weren't in any rush, which is why we got ice cream._ I caught sight of the clock then and cringed.

"Shit. Haruhi, we gotta go."

"Hm?" She saw what time it was too. "Oh, you're right."

We both ignored the retreating Lobelia group as we grabbed our things and I stopped by Kyoya's little table for a minute.

"Did you get my notebook?"

He sighed and held it out as I took it with a grin.

"Thanks! Briefs it is."

He whipped around at that and I chuckled, waving at him as I grabbed Haruhi—detaching her from Tamaki's grip—and headed out.

"Kidding! Kidding! Later, guys!"

Once free of the Host Club, I double checked my phone for the time and groaned.

"Oh, he'll have been waiting already. He's not going to be happy we're late."

"Someone's picking us up?" Haruhi asked and I nodded.

"The gig is at a place a bit further off. If I ran to the train station, I _might_ make it in time for one rehearsal."

She gave me a dirty look. "You would _run_ to the train station?"

I shrugged. "Done it before. Nearly hurled afterward, but you gotta remember, this is my main money gig."

She frowned. "It shouldn't have to be."

I sighed. "Come on. Can we not do this again?" I draped my arm over her shoulder. "We're going out to have _fun_. No hosts, no guests to deal with, no parents. Let's just live a little, yeah? No more serious talk."

"Yeah, all right," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Who's picking us up?"

"Couple of my band mates. Should be Toshi and Yoichi," I mused. "The guitarist and drummer. Toshi's younger than us and gets permission from his mom, who's friends with Yoichi somehow. Never did get around to finding out."

"And you're the leader of the band?"

"Eh, sort of? Kazou the sound guy and techie gets everything set up finds us a gig and all that. I was just the one who got us all together initially. I'm only the head of the group because I'm the best singer out of us. Toshi has some decent rapping skills, but I write up all the songs and sing them, so I've been designated the figurehead… literally, now that I think about it since we're all wearing heads."

"Oh, you're killing me with your humor," Haruhi drawled sarcastically and I chuckled, patting her back.

"There you go! Now you're getting into it! Ah! There's the candy van. Yo, Toshi!"

Ahead of us was a black van and the grinning guitarist half-hung out the side window.

"Hey, Rei! How's it going, Rei's friend!"

"Uh, good?" Haruhi questioned and I chuckled as I pulled open the back of the van, climbing in and pointing to the driver.

"This is Yoichi, our drummer and Toshi, guitarist. Guys, this is my friend Haruhi Fujioka; designated VIP for the day."

"Sounds good!" Toshi smiled, giving her a thumb's up. "So, what do you know about alternative rock?"

I yawned as he and Haruhi began a discussion about music tastes and Toshi and I soon ended up switching seats; leaving me in the passenger seat beside Yoichi.

"Go ahead and sleep, Rei," Yoichi hummed, eyeing me. "It'll be a bit before we get there and honestly, you look terrible."

"Your ugly mug is a beautiful sight as well, Yoichi," I muttered, closing my eyes.

" _You're_ the one who's been showing up to practices dead on your feet. This is the real deal though. You sure you can handle it all the way through? We're not bailing like usual, so I expect it to go until well past midnight, not including our rehearsal time before that."

"I'll be fine."

"I mean it, kid. You start getting all wobbly or lightheaded, you let us know. Kazou will kill the lights and Toshi will take over with one of his long-winded rap things."

I snorted at that, but his voice deepened.

"I mean it, Rei," he said seriously, and I sighed softly.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Rei sighed heavily, adjusting a mic on the inside of her deer head. "I _told_ you, Haruhi, there's nothing to worry about! My security friend Itsu over there will take you to the front of the stage as soon as the concert starts, so you'll get the whole experience."

"I don't want to be crushed."

"You won't be," Toshi reassured, patting her heartily on the back. "Our fans are pretty good at behaving themselves. There are only a few crazy ones and since we just moved to this place a few weeks ago, there won't be many of those here yet."

"See?"

Haruhi still looked unsure and Rei rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you're really that worried about being down there, then you can stay up here but have to watch from the side by the curtains, _unseen_. Just let Itsu know beforehand and you'll be good."

She stormed off into a sound proof room to check how the mic was doing and Yoichi pat Haruhi lightly on the shoulder after seeing her upset expression.

"Don't mind her. She's always a bit snappy right before a show and since she's been so tense lately, it's not surprising."

There was a scoff from behind them and Hisashi flicked on and off the lights on the panther head in his hands to test them.

"Tense is an understatement."

Kazou nudged the man's shoulder from behind, carrying a box of equipment. "Oi, don't be rough on the kid. You know she's got it bad at home."

Hisashi huffed as Haruhi looked at the band members in surprise.

"You know about what's going on? I thought—"

"We don't know much," Kazou grumbled, setting the box down as the others went off to work on some other final tests. "Kid adores her mother, but we're not stupid. Between the injuries, self-sufficient nature and her overall health, it's obvious what sort of parent she is."

"Then why don't any of you—"

"We have lives too, kid. We can't just pick up someone and even if we wanted to, she would hardly let us. We've already offered her a place to stay if things with her mother get bad, but judging by her face, things have already gotten that far."

Haruhi nodded solemnly, glancing through the glass to the soundproof room as Rei pulled off the deer head and adjusted the mic. "She came over to my house once, but she… didn't tell me or our friends anything about her face. She only told me yesterday and…"

Kazou shoved her head down and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry so much, kid. It's good she even did that much. Lord knows we've been waiting for her to find someone to trust for ages. Compared to when we first started, she's better, so be happy about that, okay?"

Haruhi hesitated. "When you first started?"

"Her dad was still around," he grumbled with a hint of bite to his tone and Haruhi winced, remembering the scars on Rei's body and who she'd heard they came from. "Like I said, she's better, even more so lately and I'm sure we've got you and your friends to thank for that. You've seemed to have driven her nuts. Enough to at least _try_ to smile sometimes."

"I heard that!" Rei shouted from the room, tapping on the glass window and pointing at Kazou. "I smile, Bear! Don't go telling lies!"

Kazou rolled his eyes, waving her off as he went back to working as Rei came out of the room with a dirty look shot at his back.

"Is he telling you things he shouldn't be?"

Haruhi raised a brow. "You mean things like you being too stubborn to ask for a place to stay when things get rough between you and your mother?"

"Nosey git," Rei grumbled as Haruhi sighed, slapping her arm lightly.

"Don't be rude. They're just worried about you."

"Yeah, whatever," she huffed, only to let out a large yawn. "Ugh, I need to just get this mess over with."

"Do you have much prepping left?"

"My mic is done, and the others already did theirs. Bear is setting up his sound platforms and Wolf is working on making sure the drum set is ready. Fox should be tuning soon along with Panther."

Haruhi's brows furrowed. "What?"

"Sorry. I'm using their animal names now. Have to at this point. Guests are going to start getting filtered in, and we can't risk someone overhearing, even with the noise. We lucked out once. My name got out, but they assumed it was spelled R-A-Y, and thus another alias. The rumors lasted for months though, and we had to move every few weeks. It was terrible."

"Oh, all right. Um," Haruhi looked out to the seating area just within sight. "Don't you have like VIP seats or something?"

Rei shook her head. "Nah, we agreed that we wouldn't make our fans pay extra for better seats. Everyone pays the same and the seats are randomized. Only those in groups stay together and we try not to let the same people in the first row repeatedly if we recognize their names."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "D-Do you do that yourself?"

Rei nodded. "We don't always do paid gigs. We do the random ones, so no one knows we're playing and whoever happens to be here gets the show, but we do these occasionally. More often lately, since we've gotten more popular. We sell the tickets a month before hand once we're certain we have the gig, then I organize the seats."

"On top of everything else you have to do? It's no wonder you're exhausted, Rei!"

Rei waved her off. "I'm fine."

"Hardly," Haruhi grumbled and Rei shot her a tired glare.

"I'll deal with it after this. I'm not canceling now, not when these people have gone this far to find us."

Rei stormed off to manage the setting up and Haruhi released a sigh, having not meant to upset her again. _Tense is right. I can only hope she'll be okay after this. I… I've never been at a concert before, but if it's anything like the Host Club activities—like that Christmas party—then it will definitely be even more tiring._

"Ten minutes!" Someone called out and Rei lifted a hand in acknowledgment as Itsu came over to Haruhi.

"If you're going to watch from in front of the stage, we best go now."

Haruhi nodded and headed out after him. _I suppose I should get the whole experience. My dad would be upset if I didn't have_ some _story to tell him later. And something tells me Rei wanted me to._ Haruhi got settled and gripped the metal barrier in front of her that would keep her two feet from the actual stage as the other audience members were let in and informed of where they would be standing for the concert. Haruhi was surprised at how organized the process was and was silently glad that someone had come up with the tape squares on the ground that gave every person some breathing room so long as the people around them stayed in their own squares for the concert. What she _didn't_ expect was the surprised voices coming from behind her.

"Whoa, no way!"

"Haruhi!"

She turned and blinked in surprise at the two red-headed twins grinning behind her, making her pale slightly. _Oh, God. Rei did the seating, but did she know these two were showing up?_ "H-Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?"

"We should be…"

"…asking _you_ that."

" **We didn't know you were a fan of the 'Creature Horde.'"**

 _Quick! Think up a lie! They can't find out about Rei!_ "U-Uh, yeah. I just… I liked them at the Host Club thing a-and thought I'd look them up. Then I found this concert." She shrugged, and the twins grinned, accepting that response.

"They were cool, right?"

"Yeah! We've been following them for a while."

" **They sometimes sell CDs afterward too."**

"We were hoping for some new ones."

"They've been playing new songs, according to rumors."

" **Figured a new album was coming up."**

The both shrugged simultaneously and Haruhi hummed, glancing at the stage and catching sight of the antler of Rei's deer head just out of sight. They were nearly ready. _I'll have to make sure Itsu doesn't take me backstage while in front of the twins. They may not be suspicious now, but if that happens, then Rei might be in trouble. If not her, then definitely me. They wouldn't leave me alone._ The lights went out then and cheers rang out as the audience's glow-in-the-dark wristbands were thrust up in the air with their cheers. A moment later, glowing yellow eyes appeared on the stage and the cheers grew louder as the guitar stared up soon followed by the dj mixer. Heads began to bob as the lights slowly came on and the bass and drums were added to the mix.

" _Break it down!_ " The Fox called out and the beat quickly picked up with the main guitar going and the fog machines starting.

Surprisingly enough, Fox was the one who started things off this time, letting his guitar dangle around his neck as he rapped into the mic.

" _Hey! Yo! Bummer! There you go.  
How could it be you're not listening?  
Wait. No. Beat it. Get lost.  
Rap it all up I'll dump it whistling._

 _Say, man, is it what you want?_  
 _Rip down the page of your textbook._  
 _Click! Bang! Shoot it down and check the whole mess._  
 _And how does it look?_

 _What? Hey, what is it that you said?_  
 _Can't stand the shriek that your making._  
 _No way._  
 _Never want them to give me that crap which keeps me breaking._

 _Hey! Yo! Credit this for now._  
 _There's not a thing I want from you._  
 _Just go. Beat it. Get lost._  
 _Know you're so sick just like me so please—_ "

The music picked up again as deer joined in and the guitar was taken over by Fox once more.

" _Get on. Get on. Get off. Get on. Get off. Get on. Get off. Get on.  
That's so cynical.  
Get on. Get on. Get off. Get on. Get off. Get on. NO! OFF!  
Get off of my way!_"

Haruhi was surprised when she began to bob up and down with the rest of the audience and even more so when the deer stepped up to take the next round of rapping.

" _Hey! Yo! Get it on the road.  
What would it mean we're just insane?  
Wait. No honestly, I may be all right but here comes the pain._

 _Okay. Anything you say._  
 _Just wake me up when you're done punk._  
 _Click! Bang! Shoot. I'm down._  
 _It's time to break through and up, up, up, up._

 _Say! Woah! Isn't that enough?_  
 _Can't stand the air that you're making!_  
 _Hello, today! Hip hop hurray!_  
 _Cut the crap now I know your faking._

 _Hey! Yo! Credit this for now._  
 _There's not a thing that will stop us._  
 _Scram! Go! Beat it. Get lost._  
 _Yeah, we all know we're done with you so—_ "

The chorus went on again and a bridge before the song ended and the audience burst into cheers. Deer stepped forward and tipped their head back and forth as though getting a good look at the audience, pulling the mic from the stand and seeming to pause upon catching sight of Haruhi and the twins behind her. _Rei didn't know. He must not have been paying attention to the seating arrangements. Will she do anything?_ Haruhi wondered, but the Deer just moved towards the edge of the stage.

"Quite the group here. How did you all find us, hm? We usually find _you_."

Girls in the audience giggled as Deer moved to the other end of the stage, giving the entire audience an equal glossy-eyed stare.

"Did you like that song? It was new. Did you notice?"

Cheers rang out again and Deer turned towards their bandmates as they replaced the mic in the stand.

"What do you think? Did they sound like they enjoyed it?"

Fox nodded enthusiastically, but Bear shrugged, and Wolf let out a chuckle.

"I think they could do better."

The cheers grew louder, and Deer tipped their head back to look at them from over their shoulder.

"Oh, dear. I fear we'll break the glasses at this rate. I know! How about another?"

Fox jumped forward then. "What about _all_ new songs! What do you think of that!"

The audience was practically vibrating in their excitement and for a moment Haruhi wondered how soundproof the building was and if police would show up.

Deer turned and held a finger to their snout, instantly silencing the audience with a grace Haruhi hadn't thought possible from her usually sharp-tongued friend.

"Perhaps, two new songs are perfect. Better yet, why don't you choose? The audience should always get the first pick, no?"

"How!" Someone in the group called out and Deer—if it was possible—would have undoubtedly been smirking as they straightened.

"Excellent question. Bear?"

The cigarette at the end of the Bear's mouth lit up and faded, letting out a puff of smoke.

"We could play the beginnings of three and have them choose. Loudest cheer wins."

"Sounds good to me!" Fox chirped as Panther sighed.

"If we must."

"So be it," Deer replied, holding up a finger. "Song number one."

Drums started up with the mixer in a regular beat before soon stopping, giving the audience little to work with.

Deer didn't mind and held up a second finger. "Song two."

Soft guitar played for a moment before starting into a more aggressive bit, but that too was quickly stopped just as the audience started to get excited.

Deer rose a third finger. "Final choice. Song three."

A snare was played with violin and murmurs started up in the audience, before guitar quickly joined in with the drums and cheers rang out. The melody drifted back to the quiet violin music and Deer leaned forward to the mic.

"Sounds like the choice has been made. All three were new songs, so you all just got a little sneak peek at a new album. Aren't you special?"

They cheered and even Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Rei knew how to get an audience hooked.

"Song one was titled '2045,'" Deer mused. "Still in progress, so perhaps you'll hear it more the next time you find us. Song two is 'Take Me Under,' already in print on the CDs awaiting you outside the doors. You're welcome."

Whoops and hollers rang out with some girl in the back shouting "I love you!" Deer simply bowed their head and continued, voice low.

"And this… is called… 'My Hero.'"

The drums rolled into the guitar again and Fox began headbanging as Deer picked up a guitar set to the side and played his part while he moved to the mic.

" _Tell me my hero what do we need?  
To end it all, yeah and to never let us bleed.  
So hit me on the ground without a sound.  
Bring it on now till the day we take the lead._"

The bass picked up as Fox got more serious.

" _In the middle of the fake game, the same proclaims._  
 _Made by the liars from the lost age._  
 _Try to believe to know what you are._  
 _But you are not sure which side you're on from the start._

 _Take a look, all the junk we made._  
 _The last corner you'll take will never lead you to the pearly gates._  
 _What else did we betray?_  
 _Turn into a machine._  
 _We just gave it away to fit into the scene._

 _Are you losing your way or are you lost?_  
 _Where are you going?_ "

Deer swung the guitar behind their back and grabbed the mic as Fox returned to his.

" _Tell me my hero where you're going!_  
 _What do I need to end my war?  
Hit me on the ground.  
Hit me on the ground.  
Hit me on the ground.  
Hit me on the ground._

 _Shinji yorokobi kanae wakachiai._  
 _Subete o sute ima tachimukau._

 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._ "

For some reason, Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes. This song felt personal. It hit her hard as she remembered the young woman behind the deer head and what she'd just gone though, and it hurt to hear the amount of emotion being put into the song. The Japanese was even worse in that aspect. And Deer went ahead and did the rap next.

" _Demolition of the world we know.  
The natural selection that was all ineluctable.  
Now you see what a beautiful view._  
 _When everything is in the right place.  
Nothing's left to improve._

 _What else did we betray?_  
 _Turn into a machine._  
 _We just gave it away to fit into the scene._

 _Are you losing your way or are you lost?_  
 _Where are you going?_

 _Tell me my hero where you're going?_  
 _What do I need to end my war?_  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._

 _Ikari uragiri itami aragai._  
 _Nageki keshitemo sono saki wa nai._

 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._  
 _Hit me on the ground._ "

Fox did a guitar solo and the mixer had his chance as well before the song grew more somber with just the violin tune and snare drum.

" _Say can't you see we all know they wanted to see tomorrow._ " Deer sang." _Say can't you see no one ever wanted to live in sorrow. Say can't you see we all know we wanted to be._ "

Panther played some bass before the chorus started up again and soon the song was done, earning more cheers from the audience. Haruhi though, saw the way Deer seemed to falter and lean against the mic stand like a crutch. Fox took a step forward, but Deer gave him a subtle wave of the hand as Haruhi felt her heart clench. _It was too much. That song… Was that about her feelings towards her mother? She… She can't do this much longer._ Her hands clenched the metal bars in front of her as Deer spoke up once more, somehow managing not to sound too breathless over their mic.

"Now, our last song is something smoother. A nice ending for you all to go home with. After all, you shouldn't have to fear any nightmares when we're here looking out for you. Remember, the 'Creature Horde' will always come for you."

Deer raised their hand and the mixer started the final song with the drums, slower than what they usually played.

" _Wohohohohoh_ ," they all sang.

" _The pain and the pleasure all come together.  
There is no reason why.  
Wohohohohoh.  
The pain and the pleasure all come together.  
There is no reason why._"

They cut out before quickly jumping into a quicker melody and Deer held onto the mic stand, keeping it close. Haruhi could still tell they were holding on though, their hands pale and legs shaking ever so slightly.

" _I got my demons, they don't know.  
I'm fierce enough to let them go.  
It's like a fire, a stranglehold.  
I wish I was invincible._

 _Hello desire, you're my old friend._  
 _But I don't need you here again._  
 _Just take a walk, go back inside._  
 _I'll see you on the other side._

 _Samayoi tou mono mo tomadoi kou mono mo._  
 _Subete no tsumi o koe._

 _Wohohohohoh.  
The pain and the pleasure all come together.  
There is no reason why._"

They again cut out, but this time allowed Fox to have his guitar solo again before he joined in Deer in singing.

" _I get the feeling, down below.  
It's coming back to take control.  
It's like a fire, a stranglehold.  
I feel like I'm a criminal._

 _One, criminal._  
 _Two, animal._  
 _Three, typical._  
 _Four, breakable._  
 _Five, I can't fight it._  
 _Six, I can't fight it._  
 _Seven, I can't fight it._  
 _So I hide it._

 _People falling into the seven deadly sins._  
 _Samayoi tsuzuke tadoritsuita._  
 _Hikari o motome negai yo kanae._  
 _Arayuru tsumi o koete._

 _Wohohohohoh._

 _Wohohohohoh.  
Wohohohohoh.  
The pain and the pleasure all come together.  
_

 _Wohohohohoh.  
There is no reason.  
There is no reason.  
There is no reason why.  
Wohohohohoh.  
The pain and the pleasure all come together.  
There is no reason why._"

The music cut out and the lights when dark just as Deer feel to their knees behind the mic. Haruhi was quick to hop over the metal bars and got snagged by Itsu who took her back stage before anyone noticed. Once back there, she was quick to rush for Rei has she was half-dragged in by Wolf and Bear.

"R—Deer!" Haruhi corrected last second as Rei was settled in a chair and her Deer head removed.

"I-I'm fine… r-really," she panted out, but Haruhi grabbed the water bottle Panther passed her and immediately began to scold her as the other band members went to go remove their own heads.

"Fine? You collapsed! Almost in front of the audience too! God, what's it going to take to stop you from exhausting yourself to this point! What will it take for you to ask for help!"

Rei didn't respond, keeping her eyes locked on her legs as she tried to calm down her breathing. Haruhi wanted to continue shouting but knew it wouldn't help and instead just opened the water bottle and pushed it towards her.

"Drink. You need to get hydrated," she said shortly, standing and making to find something for her to eat, even if it was something small.

"Sorry," Rei muttered and again, Haruhi had to resist the urge to whip around and strangle the young woman, because an apology was more than she could ask for.

Rei wasn't exactly known for handing out apologies, after all, and apologizing was at least one step in realizing the problem she had. She thankfully managed to get a small sandwich from the kitchen staff despite them having closed for the evening, but by the time she brought it back to Rei, her friend was asleep. Haruhi let out a sigh and set the sandwich aside as Yoichi came over and smiled.

"Don't worry, she usually passes out like this after a gig."

"That's why I'm worried," Haruhi grumbled.

"Ah, I don't mean the whole exhaustion thing, but the falling asleep bit. She's not really one of those outgoing types, so having to play one—even with a deer head on—wears her out."

"Really?" Haruhi frowned. "She's a bit more outgoing at school…"

"She hides it really well. I'm sure you notice it a bit."

And she did. Haruhi remembered how Rei would take a break any chance she could to go make tea or sneak away from her guests. She just never realized how much Rei enjoyed her solitude, and she suddenly felt rather distant from her. Just then, Yoichi let out a yelp. Rei had overheard and had punched his shoulder.

"You twat. Don't go around saying stuff like that." She stood with a cringe and Haruhi reached out, but Rei waved her off. "I'm _fine_. I just need to sleep, is all. So, we better head out before I pass out in a chair here. We free to go, Bear?"

Kazou nodded, double checking a box of equipment he was taking down. "Should be good. The rest is ours anyway. Wolf, you take them back with Fox. Panther and I will finish up."

Yoichi gave a thumbs-up and after a quiet ride back, Rei trailed after Haruhi into her home and collapsed in the extra futon set up for her without a word—lightly breathing in seconds, obviously asleep. Ranka peered around the corner then, eyes tired, but curious.

"Did you two have fun?"

Haruhi nodded but sighed. "I did until Rei collapsed once it was all over."

Ranka eyed the young woman in concern. "She pushes herself too hard. That woman has no idea the kind of brilliant kid she has."

Haruhi agreed but bid her father goodnight and settled down beside Rei, not even bothered when the young woman wrapped an arm around her waist with a soft sigh.

"Mother…"


	7. Chapter 7

I grimaced, phone held between my shoulder and cheek as I tried to stuff the sampler and drumsticks into my backpack with my laptop, eyeing the door uneasily. _Come on, come on. Pick up._

" _Hello?_ "

"Haruhi, listen. Can I come over? I'm in a bit of a bind." I flinched as glass shattered downstairs.

" _Is your mother—_ "

"Oh, would you just give it up already?" I hissed. "I've got some expensive band equipment with me right now that I need to return to Yoichi in a week, and something's put my mother in a foul mood. I just need to drop it off."

" _Come over. And_ stay _over. I'm not having you get hurt again because your mother had a rough day at work. Kyoya would kill me._ "

I grit my teeth, groaning before giving in. "Fine, but only because I need someplace to get this music put together without interruptions. I'll see you in fifteen."

" _Be careful_."

I hung up and put my bulky headphones around my neck, checking the time and giving the door one last look before making to leg it out the window. _I'll drop by later in the week. She's breaking things, which isn't good, but I'd rather get it cleaned up before something worse happens to either one of us._ I grimaced as my abdomen ached upon climbing out and landing on the grass below, placing a hand over the bruise that had been the first indicator of my mother's mood before taking off through the neighborhood towards Haruhi's. Once some distance was put between me and my home, I slowed my pace and breathed out a heavy sigh. _I wish there was something I could do. Ever since that incident, she's gotten worse. My only hope is she finds some other client that pleases her and isn't nearly as much of a dick as he was._

I pushed the thought from my mind for now, pinching the bridge of my nose. _And I've had a nasty headache ever since that concert. I know I need to sleep and eat better but most of the money from that gig went to paying bills. Couldn't even get groceries before mother took the rest._ I paused, hand tightening on the strap of my bag as I stood in front of Haruhi's door. _Maybe… Maybe the hosts are right. Maybe I should do something… but what?_ I rubbed the back of my neck and knocked on the door. It was soon opened, and I blinked up at the surprised Ranka.

"Oh, uh… hey, Ranka. I hope it's all right that I'm—"

"You are welcome in our home anytime, Rei," he smiled, patting my shoulder. "And you'll have to excuse me. I just got called into work. So sorry, but you and Haruhi will be on your own this evening."

"Oh, it's fine, really," I waved him off. _Better than being at home right now._

I stiffened when I was pulled into a hug, Ranka letting me go with a large smile.

"You are amazing, Rei."

I blinked, rather confused. "Um, thanks?"

He chuckled, slipping past me and blowing a kiss towards myself and Haruhi—who'd moved to the doorway.

"See you tomorrow, lovelies!"

I gave him a small wave as Haruhi rolled her eyes and tugged me in by the sleeve of my shirt.

"Now, what was it this time?" She demanded to know, pushing me onto the cushion in front of the table as she started to make tea.

"I'm, uh, not entirely sure, to be honest," I answered, taking the tea from her with a small nod of gratitude. "I got the door to let her in when I heard her on the stairs, and then she was shouting and throwing things."

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you still act like nothing's wrong."

"Look, okay? I'll admit, the situation isn't the greatest but look at it from my view. She's… all I have left. She is my _world_ , poor parenting or not and she took care of me when I was too young to do it myself. I think I could do a bit of caretaking for her in return."

"Parents are _supposed_ to take care of their kids."

"But not all parents would sit through their own husband's abuse to do so," I countered, doing what I could to keep the bite out of my tone because at least she was _trying_ to understand. "And… I want things to get better. I just don't know what to do," I admitted, drawing her gaze to me as I eyed the tea in my cup. "I can't go to social services and I'm in no position to try and convince her to get help. We can't afford it and even if we could, she would never go willingly. Even if I try to bring it up to her…"

"Don't," Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't want you getting hurt because myself or the other hosts pressured you into confronting your mother. Let's just… work through things one piece at a time. I'll talk to Kyoya about some options."

"But—"

" _I'll_ be asking him. I won't let him do anything until you're ready, not that he would anyway. I don't even think those idiot twins would interfere because of how serious the situation is. But that's for later." She stood up and gave me a look. "When was the last time you ate?"

"W-What?" I blinked before her question registered in my mind and I felt sweat slide down the back of my neck. "O-Oh, um… I think I had some rice last night and… maybe an onigiri for lunch that day? Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head that she'd slapped, tying an apron around her waist.

"This is a part of my we're concerned," she said shortly. "It's bad enough you're dealing with your mother, but you should at least be taking care of yourself. You can't collapse at every concert you do, nor should you be sleeping through lessons in class."

"I—"

"Don't give me excuses. The only reason the teacher hasn't thrown the eraser is because he's under the assumption you're a rich kid like the others with influence, and because you're somehow still keeping your grades up." She let a sharp breath out from her nose as she dug through her fridge to make some dinner. "Why have you not been eating?"

I hesitated, but finally responded after a minute had passed. "I used the money from my last concert to pay the gas, light and water bills for the apartment and…"

"And?"

"Mother took the rest, so I couldn't get groceries," I muttered, hoping she hadn't heard me but the distinct slamming of a pan onto the stove made me wince. "Um… please don't break anything. We already have one debt."

She said nothing more that evening, worrying me as I set up my things in the living room and worked on some band stuff while she slept. I had had to sneak away to do so, her being rather adamant about my getting rest, but I needed to do this first and couldn't have her worrying so much. _Wait until she finds out about my band. She'll be thrilled._

* * *

Haruhi suddenly took off her apron and threw it on the counter, whipping around to Rei as she yawned. "Come on, we're leaving."

"W-What? Where?" She asked, hurrying over and putting her shoes on as Haruhi did the same and stepped out.

"Grocery store. It's Sunday, so there's a lot of sales and we're low on food for breakfast. I didn't notice last night."

"Haruhi, I can't—"

"You can, and you will," she pressed, poking Rei in the chest. "Dad has gotten extra this week and he would insist I make sure you're eating. Now, we're going and getting you groceries."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei murmured, slowly slinking after her to the store.

Haruhi looked rather satisfied and proud of herself as she walked back to her apartment with Rei in tow an hour or so later. The purple-haired student didn't look as thrilled, carrying most of the grocery bags on her own and unable to help the yawn that escaped her as Haruhi continued to scold her—something that had been on-going since they'd left to shop.

"You need to sleep too, you know. You can't keep coming over just to snuggle with me and get sleep."

Rei flushed, not admitting she'd stayed up most of the night and only joined Haruhi to sleep perhaps a few hours ago. "I-I don't _mean_ to be clingy! That's just how I sleep."

"Yet, you aren't getting enough sleep," Haruhi huffed, prodding one of the bags. "There's sleeping medication in there. Stop staying up for your mother and go to sleep yourself."

"But—"

"And homework comes first," she chided her. "Before your band stuff. Eat while you study too. Snacks help keep you aware of what you're doing, and you could use a few snacks."

"Yes, mum," Rei grumbled, seeing that there was no way she was going to get a word in edgewise.

As they neared the apartment though, Haruhi frowned at the group of people chattering in front.

"What the… Oh, God no," Rei breathed, seeing what the commotion was about and grabbing Haruhi's arm. "W-We should go. Like _now_."

Six people stepped out of the expensive cars parked in front of the apartment and Haruhi hit her face against a post as she realized who was the cause of the commotion as well.

"Eh? So, this is Haruhi's house," Kaoru noted.

"It's pretty big, unexpectedly."

Honey grinned. "There's lots of doors! Maybe there are a lot of rooms!"

"No, this is called, 'congregated housing' for commoners," Kyoya explained. "Each family gets a few square meters at the most."

"Please tell me we're just leaving," Rei murmured, eyeing the hosts in concern. "I've got band stuff upstairs. If they find out—"

"They're idiots, the lot of them," Haruhi hissed, eyebrow twitching as she stomped forward, much to Rei's dismay.

"This is supposed to be a 'just happened to be in the neighborhood' visit," Tamaki declared to the others. "This is definitely not for researching the Fujioka Family's living standards! Now, the rumored cross-dressing father may be at home at this very moment. So, I prohibit the use of the words 'miserable,' 'cramped,' 'crumbling' or any variation thereof! Do not say or do anything to make Haruhi or her father tell us to go home."

"Go home right now!" Haruhi snapped, steaming as Rei rubbed the back of her neck and looked away awkwardly from behind her.

"Haruhi!"

"Rei-chan!"

The group gave them thumbs-ups for their outfits. **"The beauty of simplicity!"**

"Shut up! Get lost!"

"Hey, Haruhi is being very harsh! It's all your fault!" Tamaki ranted to the others as the landlady questioned Haruhi about their presence.

A few sweet words from Tamaki was all it took to silence her, and in that moment, the others had started to head up the steps.

"The Fujioka Family lives in apartment 203," Kyoya declared, as the twins chuckled.

"These stairs look rickety!"

"Ha! How dangerous!"

Honey however, was being pushed up the railing by Mori. "It's a slide!"

"I guess we're screwed, huh?" Rei muttered, as Haruhi let out a heavy sigh; the two of them trailing after the others. "I should be able to hide my stuff before they get too nosey."

"Where did you leave it?"

"Oh, I dropped it off in… the… living room…"

Haruhi raised a brow as Rei groaned, bouncing her forehead off the wall the moment they were in front of the apartment.

"Is Rei-chan okay?" Honey asked in concern.

"She's had a long day," Haruhi muttered, pulling out her key. "And let's make things clear, you're just taking a quick look, okay? Then, you go home."

"Neh, Rei-chan?" Honey hummed, poking his head around her waist and making her tired eyes look to him as he held a box just under his nose. "We have cake."

She stopped abusing her forehead, slowly looking to Haruhi, who had frozen in the process of opening the door. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no. They were going_ _ **home**_ _, Rei._

"We've got strawberry and chocolate," Honey pressed, Rei's eye burning holes into the side of Haruhi's head.

 _Stop. She's got no restraint. Honey, you devil. You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?_ Haruhi took one look at Honey's grinning face and Rei's slowly developing puppy-dog eyes, before letting out a long sigh. _They better be the best expensive cakes ever bought._

"Fine. We eat cake and _then_ you go home."

The door clicked open and Rei charged past everyone to hastily hide her band gear in the nearest closet before they could take a single step in. They didn't seem to mind though, too busy commenting on the size of the apartment.

"It's cramp," Hikaru commented, earning pinched cheeks from Tamaki as Kyoya hummed.

"Two rooms and a kitchen. Not so bad for two people."

"It's good for Haruhi's size," Kaoru replied, ducking through the door. "She won't hit the ceiling."

Haruhi's eye twitched, but she resisted the urge to kick them out now.

"It's a very cute room!" Honey chirped. "Neh, is Rei-chan's house like this too?"

There was a collective flinch from Rei and Haruhi, and Kyoya cleared his throat pointedly.

"Should we be removing our shoes?"

"Ah, yes," Haruhi replied and after a shuffle of feet and a request for slippers—that were quickly abandoned—the hosts were searching around the building, snooping.

Rei had been quick to shut the closet in the twins' faces with a twitchy smile about it just being a closet, before they discovered Haruhi's closet.

" **You have lots of girly clothes!"**

"Hey!"

"What are you guys doing!" Tamaki scolded, but unable to help looking over the dresses and skirts himself, picking out his favorites.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Honey called. "Can I use the restroom?"

Haruhi led him to it, but Rei spotted them and hastily rushed over.

"Ah, wait!"

They both stopped, confused and Rei flushed in embarrassment for shouting.

"S-Sorry, but, um… it _is_ a bit small. Will you be all right, Honey?"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh… Oh, you're claustrophobic, aren't you? I completely forgot."

Honey though, smiled, gasping her hand for a moment. "Mm. I'll be okay, Rei-chan."

"A-All right. If you're sure," she murmured, stepping back to where the others were.

He didn't take long though, soon gathering with the rest in the living room as Haruhi made tea and the cakes were soon passed out as well.

"Haru-chan, Rei-chan, choose a cake! There's strawberry, chocolate and cheesecake."

"Oh? We can choose first? That's unusual," Haruhi commented.

"Frankly, we're sick to death of eating something like th—" Hikaru was abruptly shushed by the others as Haruhi hummed.

"Hm, then the strawberry one."

"Rei?"

Rei eyed the cakes seriously, expression pinched as she struggled which to take before finally pointing at one. "T-The raspberry cheesecake then."

Honey blinked, but grinned in amusement at her struggle, passing it to her. "Here you go! Look, it has a chocolate too!"

Rei nodded, accepting the cake with a barely concealed grin. "I hope it's good. I've never had cheesecake before."

Thankfully, she hadn't heard the silence that settled over the table at her comment, taking her first bite and groaning.

"Oh, I am _not_ disappointed. That is amazing."

Honey beamed, using his fork to pass her a strawberry off his cake as Mori did the same for Haruhi. "Here, Rei-chan! I'll share some of mine with you too!"

Haruhi smiled at the sight, giving Mori one as well. "Thank you."

The twins and Tamaki wailed in the background, having wished they thought about giving Haruhi a strawberry first, but there was another thought being passed between the hosts. _Since when does Honey willing share his cake with someone?_

* * *

I heard my stomach growl the same time Honey's did and we exchanged looks before chuckling.

"The cake made me hungry," he commented as Kaoru checked his watch.

"Well, it _is_ already past noon."

" **What's for lunch?"** The hosts collectively asked.

"You people really lead an infinitely carefree life," Haruhi grumbled, Kyoya letting out a small sigh.

"Well, since it's us who came over without even calling first, we'll buy. How about if we order some sushi that you like?"

"That's okay. I don't want you to pay for us. I'm afraid of the consequences."

"It's just money earned from auctioning off your notepad," he smiled innocently, making her slump.

"That money is ultimately mine…" Reluctantly, she gave in. "Then, there's a pretty good sushi shop nearby. I'll call them, since I know the owner there. They're pretty upscale, so everyone should like—"

Tamaki cut her off by hastily scribbling out a note and passing it to her. I snorted, because whatever was on it was insulting enough to get tossed in the trashbin.

"I _know_ ," she snapped.

"Daddy was only worried that you might be humiliated!"

"That's pretty humiliating already."

"Haru-chan! Rei-chan!" Honey chimed, tugging on my sleeve as I watched the on-goings in amusement. "I wanna eat food that you two made."

I flinched, surprised. "Y-You mean that Haruhi made?"

He shook his head. "Uh-uh. You too, Rei-chan. You can cook too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but… I-I've never cooked for… for anyone else 'cept…"

His puppy dog eyes came out and I hesitated. _Aw, damn. He's gotten better at that. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that face?_

"Ugh, I _guess_ I can help cook," I begrudgingly gave in, looking to Haruhi as he cheered, and the trio of idiots wailed once more. "Are we going to have enough stuff?"

"We have to go to the supermarket, again."

" **We wanna go too!"**

"Me too! Me too!"

Even Kyoya hummed. "It might be a good experience."

And that was all it took for everyone to dash out the door. I myself hung back with a sigh, giving Haruhi a look.

"You know we asked for this the moment we let them in, right?"

She nodded with a sigh of her own. "Yeah, and here I was hoping to have a day off."

"Tell me about it. I've got homework _and_ band stuff to work on." I let out another yawn. "Don't think I can handle another all-nighter, but I don't exactly have a choice now."

"I'll help. Maybe we can get it done faster. I think I've got a few pages left too."

I hummed in agreement, spotting Tamaki still in the other room and nudged Haruhi towards him. "Take care of him. I'll go secure the rest of the herd."

She nodded, and I rubbed the back of my head as I pulled on my hoodie, making a mental note to invest in a thicker coat or scarf now that the weather was getting a little colder. I didn't get far though, before Ranka strolled up, immediately wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"U-Um, yes?" I replied, patting his back a bit awkwardly and trying not to wince at the pressure he was putting on the large bruise on my abdomen.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Still in the apartment with Tamaki."

"Oh, is she?"

I didn't like the look on Ranka's face, less so when he started to tug me up the stairs with him. _Oh, I hope Tamaki wasn't doing anything stupid. Ranka looks to be out for blood._ When we entered the front door though, I immediately began mentally praying for Tamaki's health.

"Haruhi, I'm home! The boss is feeling better, so I came back to change and…" Ranka trailed off at the sight of Tamaki straddling Haruhi, who looked rather pale himself.

I clapped my hands together in front of my chest. "Buddha, please bless whatever's left of Tamaki's body at the end of this."

"R-Rei!" He squeaked at my prayer as Ranka started to move in.

Tamaki was immediately shoved aside, face slamming into the wall as I cringed.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Why are you lying here all on your own? I'm so sorry for leaving you and Rei alone at home last night. Were you lonely? Boss suddenly came down with a fever."

Even Haruhi realized something was off and tried to draw her father's attention to the blonde I was currently hovering over murmuring Buddhist chants to.

"Um, what was that noise?"

"My left hand hurts, as if I just hit the _biggest_ brute of the century or something," Ranka hummed, rolling her shoulder as Tamaki tried to find a way to fix things. "Maybe I'm just worn out from nursing. I sure would love a hot cup of tea about now."

"Yes, sir!" Tamaki shouted, rushing to the kitchen frantically as I joined Haruhi and watched with sympathy. "Tea! Haruhi, Rei! Do you need firewood to make hot water? Where do you start a fire!"

"On second thought, maybe I'll take a quick nap," Ranka hummed sweetly, making Tamaki ditch the teapot and run to the closet.

"Futon! I'll get the futon ready! Haruhi! Which one is your father's futon!"

"Speaking of which…" Ranka was suddenly stepping on Tamaki, pressing him into the ground with his arms crossed over his chest menacingly. "What is this huge disgusting bug I found? And how is it you're acting so familiar with my daughter?"

I leaned towards Haruhi. "So… should we leave things like this and just go, or…"

The twins poked their heads through the door then.

"Milord, what are you doing?"

"I thought so. It's Haruhi's dad who passed us by downstairs."

"H-Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki cried out, looking hopeful, but even I knew he'd get no sympathy from them.

Sure enough, they stepped on him as they walked in to greet Ranka.

"What? Did you try seducing Haruhi? Haha, what an idiot."

" **Hi! We're Haruhi's best friends, the Hitachiin brothers!"**

"We're really sorry. This idiot is such a womanizer. Nothing but a pheromone machine. He's dallied with countless women, you see."

"Dallied…? No!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, facing the trio. "I wasn't playing around! I honestly…"

 _Is he going to confess?_ I wondered, a little surprised.

He pressed his forehead into the ground. "…regard her as my own daughter!"

There was a beat of silence before the twins began to snicker and finally burst into laughter. Tamaki, being him, dove into the corner of the living room in a slump as the other hosts started to return to the apartment. _At this rate, shopping will never get done,_ I mentally sighed, plopped between Kyoya and Honey at the table.

"So, you guys are the Host Club that I've been hearing about. You really are a gorgeous group," Ranka cooed. "Which boy should I choose? Just kidding! Just call me Ranka-san~"

"Wah! It matches! Ranka and Ouran!" Honey beamed, making me furrow my brows in confusion.

 _What?_

Ranka went with it though, chuckling. "What a coincidence, Mitsukuni!"

My gaze snapped back to him. _How does he know their names? I only mention "Honey" and I don't know if Haruhi says anything at all, honestly._ The twins were the two who voiced my question as Ranka grinned.

"Mitsukuni and Mori are third-years. And Kaoru and Hikaru are first-years, right? I've heard all about you."

"From Haruhi?" Hikaru wondered as Kaoru poked my cheek, much to my annoyance.

"Rei?"

"Kyoya and I talk over the phone and email each other!" Ranka confirmed, clapping hands with the smirking host. "This is the first time we've met in person. You're even more beautiful that I imagined!"

"No, no. It's you, Ranka-san, who is truly beautiful. Thank you for those precious photos you provided the other day."

 _Wow. Talk about working from the shadows. Hope he never contacted_ _ **my**_ _mother._ I thought, lightly rubbing at my abdomen idly as Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulder.

" _Kyoya._ "

"He left his precious daughter in our care. Naturally, it is our duty to give her father a report every now and then. By all rights, that should be your job, isn't it?"

Tamaki jerked as Ranka added fuel to the fire.

"What an impeccable president! Oh, but you're only the vice president? You must have a horribly incompetent president. He must be too busy wooing girls, I suppose."

"Hold on, Dad!" Haruhi stopped him, making me wonder if she was going to defend Tamaki. "You never told me you knew Kyoya-senpai!"

 _Ah, so close, Tamaki._

"It's because you never talk about school unless Rei brings it up, Haruhi."

Haruhi whipped around to Tamaki, who had moved into the closet now. "And senpai, stop cultivating mushrooms in someone else's closet!"

"Haruhi, you are… so cute when you're angry!" Ranka cooed, grabbing her in a hug.

"He… He really reminds me of someone," Hikaru muttered.

"No wonder Haruhi handles Milord so well."

Haruhi pulled away with a huff, grabbing my arm as she stormed by. "Rei, let's go."

"Ah, where are you going?" Ranka asked, looking upset.

"To the supermarket," Haruhi huffed as I slipped on my shoes to go out with her. "I'm going with Rei and we'll be right back. So, everyone just stay here and keep out of trouble."

She stormed out and I gave them a small wave, heading out myself.

"Bye guys."

* * *

Ranka sighed as the two left, resting her chin on her hand. "Even though I respect her independence, I wouldn't mind if she'd lean on me sometimes. Rei-chan too. Those girls. Haruhi decided on Ouran all by herself. She applied all on her own. I would have preferred that she went to a school with cuter uniforms. The beautiful girl I gave birth to doesn't care how she looks at all."

The hosts decided to ignore the fact that Ranka didn't _actually_ give birth to Haruhi.

"Even so, I made sure she looked cute all through middle school. But one day she cut her hair on her own!" Ranka wailed, devastated.

" **We totally understand your feelings."**

"And then there's poor Rei-chan," Ranka said seriously, the hosts sobering up. "That girl is struggling with so much and she still acts like there's nothing wrong. She is capable of so much and to think her mother does something so cruel…" Slowly, Ranka started to smile again. "That's why I really appreciate you boys. They seem to be having a good time at school. And though they do seem like boys sometimes, you still take care of them. I don't think Rei-chan would smile so much without people like you, Honey-kun."

Honey beamed proudly as Ranka picked up her cup of tea.

"Isn't that right, Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki perked up from the closet. "Father!"

"I heard you mistook Haruhi for a boy until the very end? And even worse, you hit her on the head too?"

"I'm a worthless human being!" Tamaki wailed, bolting from the apartment in tears as Honey caught sight of something having fallen out of the closet.

"Neh, what's this?"

The hosts gathered around the strange equipment as Hikaru pointed.

"Ah! It's a sampler! Like they use in bands and stuff!"

"But what's it doing here? Haruhi doesn't seem like the type."

Ranka blinked. "You don't know? Rei's in a band."

" **What!"**

Ranka covered his mouth. "Ooh, dear. I don't think you were supposed to know that."

"Rei-chan's in a band? Why didn't she tell us?" Honey asked, eyes wide and teary, making Ranka give in immediately.

"She _is_ rather shy, you know. She might not act like it sometimes but being the center of attention bothers her. Telling you she was in a band would probably do just that. Haruhi and I only found out recently too. It's a shame. She never sings in front of us either, so I don't know how she practices."

" **What band?"** The twins quickly asked, but Ranka placed a finger to her lips.

" _That_ is a secret. She made me promise not to tell."

" **Boo."**

"Although… do you wanna do something fun with me?"

* * *

A chill went down my spine and I looked over my shoulder with a frown, catching Haruhi's attention.

"Something wrong?"

"Just a chill. Maybe someone's talking about me."

"Probably the hosts and my dad," she huffed, only for me to blink at the quickly approaching person running towards us.

"Uh…"

Tamaki zoomed past, ducking behind a telephone pole as Haruhi called out to him.

"I can' still see you," she grumbled as he curled up and whines like a kicked puppy. "Hey, what's wrong? Senpai? Did my father say something awful again?"

"Probably," I muttered, leaning over with her as Tamaki sobbed, tears flowing down his face. "O-Oi, he's crying."

Haruhi shuffled, looking worried and placed a hand softly on his back. "Senpai, we're on our way to the supermarket right now. You want to come with us? Is there anything you want to eat? Something that's quick to make?"

"Nabe," he murmured, pawing at his face as we coaxed him back up onto his feet and he grabbed hold of Haruhi's coat as we walked. "With a miso broth and prawns and crab in it. And then udon to finish."

"Okay," Haruhi agreed. "We'll have a lot of pork in it, but no seafood. Rei doesn't care for it as much."

"Sorry," I apologized with a small smile. "It's also more expensive. Udon sounds great though."

"Do rich people eat nabe?" Haruhi questioned, expecting it to be a bit mundane for them, no doubt.

"Kyoya has a portable kotatsu in his house. We eat nabe there every year."

"Huh. Rei usually just tries to get me to make noodles. Udon and ramen and such."

I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I like it. I can never seem to make the noodles right on my own and the store-bought ones aren't nearly as good as homemade."

We stepped into the supermarket and Tamaki was immediately enraptured.

"How can it be so lively! Is this a foreign supermarket?"

"It's always like this," Haruhi replied as she grabbed some baskets for each of us and looked at some oranges.

"H-Haruhi! Haruhi! I wanna try pushing that rolling thing! It's amazing!"

"It's too cumbersome. We're not buying much."

Men and women were calling out sales and Haruhi was quick to grab Tamaki to prevent him from spending his own money on ridiculous things.

"Just stick close to me, senpai. If I let you wander about, we may never leave this place," she hummed, taking his wrist and eyeing the cabbage in front of us. "Chinese cabbage is cheap today. Senpai, do you like cabbage?"

"Yeah."

We heard noise then and I turned, the cry of joy sounding very much like Honey.

"Ah, Rei? Are you good at picking out fresh pork? And see about getting stuff for yourself too. I refuse to let you go home without food to stock up on."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed out, trailing away from her and going to get the pork for the nabe.

 _Hm, this one's on sale because it's expiring soon. We're going to eat it right away and it's a good amount for the price. Haruhi will probably want this._ I picked up two packages and put them in my basket, before something ran into my legs and arms wrapped around my waist. I blinked at the cheerful blonde hugging me, a bit confused.

"Honey? I thought you guys were at Haruhi's still."

"Ranka-chan wanted to come to the supermarket too! So, we came along! It's so much fun! Have you tried the rolling things?"

"The carts are for groceries, but uh… I used to ride in them when I was little. I suppose it was fun. I'm… not sure. It's been a while."

I scratched at the scar on my face awkwardly, trying to not remember the time when my mother and I were set to the store for food. _Dad was never pleased when we returned, especially if we forgot anything. But… it was usually fun, just to get away for a bit._ Honey's grip tightened, expression a little more serious than I expected, and I wondered if I'd been quiet for too long and worried him. So, I cracked a smile and changed the topic.

"Do you want to help me shop? Haruhi says I need to get some stuff to take home too."

Honey nodded with a grin, taking the bait, though a part of me doubted he'd forgotten. He _was_ a third-year, despite his appearance.

"What are we getting? Cake? Cookies? Ice cream?"

"Ah, no, sorry. Haruhi's paying for me, so I want to keep away from the extra stuff. Probably need some eggs, milk, bread, rice maybe a fish or two and at least one thing of beef," I listed off, thinking with a hum. "Hm, then some fruits and vegetables. Cucumber, lettuce, carrots, mushrooms, tomato. Then, apples, oranges, maybe bananas?" I looked at the hand basket and grimaced. "But I can't get too much. I have to carry it all back."

"We can take it for you!" Honey chirped, Mori coming up behind us with the cart. "We can put it in the limo and take it to your house. Help you unpack it too!"

"No!" I shouted, hastily grimacing and quieting my voice at Honey's surprised face. "No, um… It's fine, really. I'll just get what I can carry. So, just um… eggs, cucumber, carrots, and some apples. A-And a fish and beef. I can get the other stuff next time… sorry."

I felt terrible for snapping at them, walking off to get what I needed in a sort of depressed daze. _God, I'm an idiot. They didn't mean any harm. I can't act like that every time someone mentions my house. I just panicked a bit. I thought about mom's mood and just…_ I rubbed at my face tiredly, suddenly wishing I had a chair to just collapse in and a chance to scold myself for what I'd done. I hadn't realized Honey and Mori were still behind me until Honey wrapped his arms around me once more, making me stiffen slightly as he nudged a bruise on my abdomen.

"You don't need to apologize," he hummed, tightening his grip making me cringe and lightly tug his arms off. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I pressed, not wanting him to worry and he frowned, staring at me hard.

I started to fidget, not used to his uncharacteristic serious expressions and slowly, I slumped, giving in.

"My mom was in a bad mood when she got home," I muttered, grabbing the fish I needed and the beef, avoiding Honey's gaze as it darkened at the mention of my mother. "I was in her way and she kicked me. Nothing bad. I'm just a little bruised."

"Takashi."

"Ah."

"Ah, wait! What are you—" I tried to stop Mori as he took my basket, but Honey took my hand and pulled me from the store with surprising strength. "But my shopping!"

"Takashi will do the rest," Honey said matter-of-factly, hauling me out of the store.

"Honey, where—" I was cut off as we moved to the side of the building and he grabbed my shirt, turning my cheeks red as he lifted it to look at the dark bruising on my abdomen.

He dropped it quickly, eyes shadowed by his hair as I grasped at the edge of my shirt, unable to look anywhere near him. I'd lied, after all. It _was_ bad. The bruising looked terrible and my mother, who had gone from never hitting me to _attacking_ me, was obviously worse as well.

"Why are you still trying to hide it?" Honey murmured as my grip tightened on my shirt in unease. "We already know she's abusing you. We _know_ , but you're still trying to pretend that nothing's wrong. That everything's okay when it's _not_. Why? Aren't we your friends? Aren't we important enough to you?"

"Wha—Yes! Of course, you're important to me! You're my friends!"

"Then, why don't you tell us anything!" He shouted, making me take a step back as a lump formed in my throat.

Honey never yelled and having him yell at me only seemed to add to the heavy weight already laying on my chest.

"I-I didn't want you to worry," I stuttered out, voice tight.

"We're _already_ worrying! We want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us anything! We didn't know you were in a band, or that you were hurt today, or why she's hurting you or anything!"

 _T-They found out I'm in a band? How? W-Why is everything falling apart? What did I do wrong?_ My vision blurred as tears slipped through and Honey stopped, eyes going wide as my mask finally crumbled.

"W-What am I supposed t-to do? I-I'm just trying to cope. You guys just don't understand. I can't lose her. I-I _can't_. She's my _mother_. I've lived like this for so long. No one's ever done anything to change it. I never had many friends. Teachers never cared or noticed. I don't understand what I can and can't say, what I can and can't do. I-I can't even figure out what she _wants_! I don't know why she's mad. I don't know why _you're_ mad! I'm not like you! I-I can't just wave money at my problems and watch them go away! I can't just tell you everything and expect things to change! I'm _trying_! I'm trying so hard, but nothing's going right, and I-I don't know what else to do! Okay? My band is the only other thing I have, and people can't find out because I don't need that ruined too!" My voice cracked, lips trembling as I clenched my fists. "I'm doing my best, but it's never enough for other people and I don't understand what more I'm supposed to do. I'm just… I-I'm just so _tired_."

"Rei-chan—"

I pulled back, away from Honey when he reached out for me, shaking my head. "I-I-I can't. You, the hosts… I-I just can't anymore. I-I'm sorry."

And I took off running, ignoring his calls after me as I bolted down the smaller side streets should he try to follow me. It was hard to breathe. Not because of the exercise, but the sheer panic running through me. I could feel everything falling to pieces around me. The safe bubble I'd made for myself that I'd fought to keep up with the hosts' prodding questions and Haruhi's added concern had burst, leaving me drowning in the weight of everything that had been put on my shoulders.

My mother was abusive, dangerous, and I knew that. I loved her though, because she's done everything for me and stood up to father to keep me out of it for the longest time and I owed her for that. But I now knew that I didn't owe her my _life_. I didn't deserve to be beaten and attacked at a moment's notice because of a bad day at work. I shouldn't have to fear opening the door or walking into my own home because of her and her clients.

My band was important to me. More important than anything. It was my release from what was weighing me down, but it was added stress too. Having to keep up with creating new songs, making room for events even at the cost of my schooling, keeping everything hidden to prevent it interfering with my daily life.

And the Host Club, the hosts… They were amazing people. Too amazing to have some ragtag, beaten-down person like me involved. I wasn't as social as them. I was quick to find something to do to get away from the guests that requested me. I fought and argued with some of the members. I struggled to keep my life separate from them, only for it to blow up in my face as they continued to prod and dig and claw at me until I lost control. Until I crumbled. They were only trying to help, but I didn't want it. Ever since they started helping, everything has gone wrong. My mother became more aggressive. The band meetups became harder to schedule and get to. I had less time for school work, less time for writing new songs, for being home to take care of my mother and make her happy. I hadn't been in the best of places before I met them, but now I only seemed to be tumbling deeper into that dark hole that had made its place in my mind a long, long time ago. I hadn't felt like this since my father was alive, and that was the _last_ thing I ever wanted. And it was about to get much worse.

I stepped into my home, out of breath with tears still falling down my face as I pressed my forehead to the wood of the door. A hand was wrapped around my shirt, quivering as I fought to calm down enough to breath properly. It was like a rug had been ripped out from under me and quicksand was slowly making me sink further and further down. Then, there was a hum that sent an icy chill down my spine.

"Oh? Look what we have here. I couldn't have picked a better time to drop by."

I was forcefully turned around and slammed hard against the door, as a dreadfully familiar face leered down at me.

"Hey, brat," Shiro Takeyoshi smirked. "Time to pay you back for before. No one gets away with making a fool out of me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Was finishing this chapter and realized I hadn't posted 7, which is why I've got two chapters so soon, though I'm sure you all don't mind, since this ends the suspense of the cliffhanger :)**

 **And for those wondering, I _am_ alive, just having a bit of a rough time right now. Nothing crazy bad or anything, but just hit a rut and haven't gotten the energy to overcome it yet. Writing has been a chore lately, but I'm not giving up, just takes a bit longer to get motivated. Hope you all like this one.**

 **Warning: abuse and mentions of sexual assault**

* * *

Haruhi stepped out of the supermarket with a heavy sigh, feeling more annoyed than ever. Between her father causing problems with Tamaki and the hosts making a simple task like shopping feel like the worst chore in the world, she wasn't sure what else could possibly go wrong. Then, she was hit hard in the stomach as a blonde blur ran into her.

"H-Haru-chan! Haruhi!" Honey wailed, looking pale and sobbing frantically. "Rei-chan ran away!"

"What!" Haruhi shouted, drawing the others over to them. "What do you mean, she ran away!"

Ranka looked concerned, easily seeing who was missing. "Rei's gone?"

Honey nodded, pawing at his face. "I-I didn't mean to! She was hurt and didn't tell us, so I was upset and confronted her about it."

Haruhi frowned. "Hurt?"

The others were just as bewildered as she was, looking at one another in worry.

"S-She said her mom had kicked her. I was just so mad. She keeps hiding things and I was worried. I was just trying to get her to see that we could help! I-I didn't mean to make her cry!"

Mori headed over, eyeing his sadly as he picked his cousin up. "You shouldn't push people too hard," he grumbled, having sensed that Rei was overwhelmed to begin with but having not known how to inform Honey.

Said third-year buried his face into Mori's shoulder. "I was just worried."

"Where would she go?" Tamaki asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"She doesn't have many places," Haruhi replied, unease settling into her gut. "She wouldn't return to my place if she's trying to run away from us. Maybe the park?"

"Or her home," Ranka supplied, but Haruhi paled.

"But her mother… If she returns home while her mother is there…"

Kyoya frowned, turning to one of his bodyguards who had followed them to the market. "Get the limo, now."

"Sir," the man nodded, dashing off to drive it over.

"Are we going to get her?" Kaoru asked, looking worried himself as Hikaru fidgeted uncertainly.

"We have to," Haruhi breathed as her father nodded.

"She wouldn't run off unless this was bad."

Honey sank a little further into Mori's arms. "I'm sorry."

Ranka shook his head, managing a small smile as he pat Honey's hair. "No, it's okay. Something like this would have happened sooner or later. Right now, we just need to find her. I have a bad feeling about this, especially if she went home."

"We'll go there first," Kyoya said as the limp pulled up. "I suggest Haruhi return with Ranka-san to your home should she have returned there."

"But—"

Ranka placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "It's okay. You trust them, don't you?"

Haruhi slowly nodded as Ranka looked to the boys seriously.

"I expect you to call when you find her and bring her straight back to me."

"Absolutely," Kyoya answered, pushing up his glasses as the hosts climbed into the limo and rushed off. "Have our police force ready at her home," he told the driver, who hesitated.

"Sir?"

"Her mother is abusive. She won't fight back, but if we show up and she's done something to Rei, then we have every right to arrest her."

"Yes, sir. Ambulance too?"

"At least a doctor on site."

He nodded as they drove, and Honey continued to stare down at his hands feeling more and more guilty about what had happened.

"It's all my fault," he murmured. "I shouldn't have pushed her. She could be hurt because of me."

The hosts exchanged looks and even Mori was unsure of what to do to comfort the small third-year. They were all painfully aware of his feelings for Rei and knew they probably would have done the same as he did if someone they cared that much about was self-destructing like she was. Tamaki was the first to move, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was just confused, I'm sure. She's hard to figure out and this will be your chance to make it up to her."

He nodded slowly, not looking much happier than before as they came ever closer to Rei's home.

* * *

I ran to my bedroom, ignoring the taste of blood in my mouth from my split lip and aching cheek, stumbling the last two steps and hitting my shoulder hard into the wall of the hallway. It was easy for him to grab my arm and throw me to the ground, slamming a fist into my face causing sparks to flash across my eyes for a second before his lips were harshly pressed to mine. I tried to swing a fist, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me. Squirming, I tried to shift my weight to the side, roll him off, knee him, kick him, _anything_. I hadn't realized I couldn't breathe due to his hand around my throat, until the black spots began to fill my vision and my limbs felt far weaker than they should. I choked and gasped when he let go, hovering over me with a crazed look in his eyes, even when I spat in his face.

"B-Bastard."

"Sticks and stones, love," he purred, leaning close even as I tried to move away. "There's no getting away this time."

"Mom will show up," I tried, feeling doubt in my own words, especially with the mood she'd been in yesterday.

"That slut?" He scoffed. "Even if she did, she wouldn't do shit. I did things that made her head _spin._ She'd probably get turned on just watching us. I wonder what makes you tick?"

A hand started to slide up my shirt and I resisted a whimper, panic filling me as I fought to figure out what I could do to get him off. My arms were pinned in his bruising grip. My legs trapped painfully under his knees. My strength was waning after our initial struggle and after his choking. I was running out of options and a part of me was starting to go numb to what was happening. _What can I do? I've got nothing. No one's coming after me. I upset Honey. My mother wouldn't care. I… I don't have anyone to help. I… I really have nothing left._ The thought of Honey and the smiling hosts made me feel cold. I hadn't realized until now just how small I felt in their presence. They were so bright and warm, and that was what made me panic before. I feared taking that hand that they always offered. I was afraid of what would change. Scared of leaving what I had for something as amazing as the Host Club. I ran and snapped because that was all I could do; all I ever did. With my mom, with father, with everything. And now, I had run so far that I was left alone when I really needed help.

Tears finally slipped through, my head turned away from Shiro as a dull buzzing filled my ears. I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. I didn't feel like I'd be able to struggle anymore or if I even wanted to, as his hand wrapped around my throat once more. I'd gone numb to his lips on mine, the tongue he was practically shoving down my throat, his wandering hand. Then, there was a knock. Shiro pulled away with a growl of annoyance, leaning slightly back and glaring at the door as the knocks became hands pounding on the wood.

"Rei!"

" **Rei, are you in there!"**

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry! Please answer!"

 _Honey… The hosts…_ My mouth opened and I somehow managed to find my voice.

"Help…" I croaked, making Shiro's eyes widen as he whipped back around, and I shouted. "Hel—"

He covered my mouth quickly, cutting off my plea, but I wasn't numb anymore. I had people waiting for me. People had come to help me. The hosts were _here_. I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, somehow able to bite down on Shiro's hand, earning a shout and a curse. I refused to let up, and he let my wrists go to hit me hard across the face to get me to stop biting him. It was his mistake as I was able to swing a fist up and punch him hard, making him falter. My legs were unpinned now, and I rolled him off me, straddling him myself and grabbing hold of his shirt as rage and fury and fear filled me. I hit and kept on hitting, not noticing when Shiro had started crying out, or when the hosts managed to break down the door.

Blood covered my knuckles and tears streamed down my face as Mori attempted to grab me. I struggled in his grip too, fear enveloping me as my mind sort of blanked on who was holding me. Shiro was being hauled out by Kyoya's police force and the hosts struggled to calm me down, before I was suddenly let go. I backed up into a corner, breathing hard and facing the group dazed in my panic. One stepped forward though, small and unthreatening.

"Rei? Rei-chan, we just want to help."

I hesitated, eyes locking onto Honey's form and feeling the adrenaline starting to fade. I shook near violently, but at the sight of his worried brown eyes, it was like everything just fell away. I sank to the ground with a small whimper, bowing my head and starting to sob. Honey came forward hesitantly, wrapping his arms around me and letting me cling to him desperately.

"'m sorry," I cried, quivering even as Tamaki draped a blanket over me. "I'm s-s-so sorry. I'm sorry."

Honey shook his head, running a hand through my hair. "No, I'm sorry. I… I should have listened more. I shouldn't have pushed you."

It didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to be here anymore, and the hosts seemed to understand that, herding me out into their car. We went back to Haruhi's, where I was hastily embraced and tucked away into her bedroom to deal with what had just happened. The tragedy I wouldn't be able to forget any time soon.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Haruhi asked for the millionth time that morning and I nodded, looking more haggard than ever before, but finally feeling fit enough to return to school.

"It's been a week. I can't keep hiding forever. As it is, I got lucky the principal was understanding enough to let me take this long off without repercussion."

She didn't look convinced as I lifted my bag over my shoulder. "Rei, after what happened—"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered shortly.

"I know, but… If there's anything wrong… If you can't handle it, just let me know."

I nodded, plastering on a smile that still didn't feel right after what had happened. "Yeah, I will."

"I mean it," she pressed, grabbing her bag as well as we left her apartment to head to school. "Do you have your medication?"

I sighed, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the bottle. "Yes, mother. Though I still don't like it."

"It helps with panic attacks."

"Which I haven't had other than the first few nights."

"And you also haven't been out of the house since," she argued. "Just keep it with you and _take_ them if anything happens."

I grunted, squeezing the strap to my bag when we passed by a shopkeeper sweeping his porch, wincing when I realized I was. If Haruhi caught the action, she didn't say anything and instead changed the topic of our previous conversation.

"How is the song thing going?"

"I've got two new ones," I replied, looking to her with as true of a smile as I could muster. "Did you hear about the big music festival we're doing in the summer?"

Her eyes widened. "What? No! You didn't tell me about that!"

I nodded, feeling a thrum of excitement at the thought. "Yeah. Apparently, we're to team up with a few other bands that will be there. Have to work with their song writers and get the bands together for practices too. They want to do some collabs and then have us do some original songs too."

"Do the hosts know?"

I groaned. "I still can't believe your dad went and spilled that I'm in a band."

"They don't know _what_ band, if that helps. And I already talked to them. They're not going to get you singing or anything in the club. They want to keep it the way it is."

"That's one plus," I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. "I suppose I should get them tickets or something. So long as they aren't going to use me or spill to the public, I guess I could just tell them." I paused, brows furrowed. "The twins are going to bug me to death though, since they're fans."

"Can't be helped." Haruhi shrugged as we approached the gates and I stiffened, making her stop to wait patiently with me. "You good?"

I took a second, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the fact that there were more yellow dresses than periwinkle suits between me and my class. _Stop worrying. I'm popular with the girls anyway. No guys to worry about except the hosts, and they've been dropping by Haruhi's to check up on me, so I'm mostly used to them again. Just take a deep breath and walk._ I let the breath out and gave Haruhi a small smile.

"See? I'm fine."

She wasn't convinced, but we headed into the school and were soon dealing with classes, which were distracting enough to keep me from thinking about the male students. _I'm not too bad, actually. They don't look anything like him and he was older, so there's not as much of a problem. So long as they don't approach me or touch me, I should be good. Just another day at school, really._

"Ah, I should warn you," Haruhi spoke up on the way to the club room. "Honey has a cavity, so there's no sweets allowed in the club."

I pouted. "Boo. I was looking forward to some cake."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "We have sandwiches you can have if you think you can eat it. Otherwise, I managed to convince them to make some soup."

"I take it Kyoya wasn't thrilled."

She shook her head. "He wants you to meet with a therapist still."

"That's nice," I said sarcastically as she sighed.

"It might help."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She gave in, knowing we'd argued about this enough already. "He was just concerned that you were struggling to eat lately."

"I haven't been hungry," I muttered. "And the moment I am, you all were shoving as much food into me as you could."

She gave me a dirty look. "Because it had been three _days_ and you were already stick thin _before_ you showed up."

I wrinkled my nose. "I wasn't keeping track of time. I didn't know it had been three days and I was never a big eater to begin with."

"Which is why we started slow with mild food that was easy to digest. We're still transitioning to more filling things."

"You've been hanging around Kyoya too long. You're starting to sound like him."

She lightly smacked my shoulder, making me crack a small smile before we entered the club room where the hosts were quick to spot us.

"How are you feeling, Rei?" Tamaki asked, being the first to approach with a soft look of concern but keeping a good distance away, which I appreciated.

"Better," I answered honestly, spotting a small blonde over by the couches. "How's Honey?"

Tamaki grimaced, giving him a look as well. "About as good as you would think." He perked up then, whipping around to me with a grin. "I know! You two could share tables today! Is that okay, Kyoya?"

Kyoya headed over with his notebook. "It would help keep traffic down from Rei's return to the club." He pushed his glasses up and eyed me. "After all, it isn't healthy for you to be overwhelmed with guests after just returning."

"Thanks?" I muttered, a little weirded out by his apparent niceness.

He nodded. "I'll send some soup and sandwiches to your table then. Do try to keep him under control."

I frowned as he started to head back to his table. "Hold on. What do you expect _me_ to do?"

He never answered and when I looked to Tamaki and Haruhi for help, the two of them were quick to scatter. I frowned but chose to shrug it off and moved for Honey's table a little anxiously. While the hosts had been dropping by often, Mori was still the one host that seemed to make me uneasy. Not that he was someone I didn't like, but his stature appeared to ring alarm bells in my mind and make me nervous without my meaning too. He'd recognized this early on, thankfully, and did everything he could to make me feel comfortable while I still got used to things. Even now, he sat on the opposite side of the table for me and gave me a soft smile.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, appreciating the simple sentence from a man who rarely spoke. "Yeah, thanks. Walking into school was a bit…" I hesitated, wincing slightly and not finishing that sentence. "But I-I'm good now. As good as I can be, really."

He bobbed his head, eyes shifting to Honey as he spotted the guests nearby with tea and sandwiches.

"I take it Honey's been a handful?"

"Ah," he answered, rather dejectedly.

 _Wow. Honey's really done a number on him, hasn't he?_ I mused, using a spoon to have some soup. _Makes me feel like something else is going on. Honey is usually okay, and I know I wouldn't be thrilled if someone took away something like my band stuff. But… this seems a bit much. He_ _ **is**_ _eighteen, after all. He can't be clueless about his screw up that caused him to get a cavity. He must understand, right? So, why is he acting out like this?_ The guests he was speaking with rushed off, unable to handle his sneaky way of asking for sweets, making him tear up and turn to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, am I such a bad boy?" He asked her, tears trailing down his face. "Did I… do something to make God angry at me?"

Haruhi whispered something back, but handed him a pack of seaweed, letting me know that Honey had definitely picked the wrong person to try and get sweets from. Mori started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Ah, it's okay. I'll uh… I'll get him."

He hesitated but nodded and returned to his seat as some of our guests showed up and joined him on the couch. I gave them a small smile, then went over to the dejected Honey just as he threw the packet of seaweed to the ground. I winced, but reached down and picked it up, offering it back to him.

"You shouldn't be mean to others just because things aren't going your way for you, you know. It doesn't help," I muttered, only for him to smack the packet out of my hand in an action that startled me.

"What do you know?" He spat, storming off as I struggled to ignore the ache in my chest at his actions.

 _H-He's just upset. He didn't mean it._ I swallowed thickly, picking up the packet once more and tucking it into my pocket for now, heading after him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, though I'm not sure what for. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just…" I grimaced, hating how meek I'd become since the incident. "We have sandwiches, if you want."

"I don't _want_ sandwiches."

I pulled a hand through my hair. "Look, I'm just trying to hel—"

"I don't want your help! Leave me alone!" He shouted, silencing the whole room as I took a small step back.

My throat was tight and my hands quivered, but I didn't give in to the overwhelming emotions and just nodded. "F-Fine. If that's what you fucking want, then I'll just go."

"Rei? Rei, wait!" Haruhi called out after me as I grabbed my bag and rushed for the door.

 _I can't. I can't deal with this right now. God, this is it. This is what he's done to me. I-I can't even handle this. The smallest confrontation, with Honey of all people…_ I bit my lip and just ran.

* * *

Haruhi eyed the door Rei had vanished through, hands fisting at her side as Kyoya quickly and quietly shooed the guests out, sensing the tension that was about to burst into the room. Haruhi turned and glared at Honey, who was slowly coming back to himself and realizing what he'd done, unable to look back at her out of guilty shame.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Haruhi bit out, making him flinch. "Her first day back in a week and you're going to snap at her over what? _Chocolate?_ "

"I didn't mean to," Honey mumbled.

"Really? Sure didn't look like that to me," she growled in return. "And you know what? I don't think she even believes that that's what this is all about. And the only reason I'm not running after her right now, is because you need to know something. _I_ didn't convince her to come back to school today."

The other hosts were listening in and held equal surprise for what she said next.

"She came because of _you._ "

Honey looked up from the ground in shock as Haruhi grabbed at her hair with a heavy sigh.

"Honestly, stop this stupid, childish pouting and get it together, because she freakin' _needs_ you right now. She needs a guy who can support her, because as much as I'm trying, I can't do anything to help her get over what happened. She came to school today, froze at the gate because of the guys out there, but she moved past it because at the end of the day, she gets to see you. And she may not admit it or even recognize it yet, but it's obvious how much she likes you. You were the one to get her out of that house, and you are the _one_ person she's comfortable with after that, so you better figure this mess out and apologize, because I don't think she'll come back if you don't."

Haruhi stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her as the rest of the hosts went quiet, waiting to see how Honey would react. The small blonde just muttered an apology and got his things, leaving with Mori trailing after him in concern. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a sigh.

"What a mess."

The next day, it was _Honey_ who ran out during a Host Club meeting, which was trying to remedy the problems surrounding his tantrums and yet another absence from Rei. Thankfully, Tamaki had managed to resolve things between the two third years, which left only one host left. They all knew though, that it was up to Honey to fix that problem, and he left with Haruhi to go apologize.

* * *

I listened to what was playing on my laptop, drumming my fingers to the side, before groaning and scrapping it—crumpling the music sheet I'd been writing on and throwing it at the wall with the number of others. I groaned, pulling off my headphones and pushing the laptop away to drop my head onto the table. _God, this is stupid._ _ **I'm**_ _stupid. Look at me, hiding away at Haruhi's place again just because Honey was in a foul mood. I'm better than this. I've_ _ **always**_ _been better than this. So why—_ I grimaced at the chill that went down my spine, remembering his hands on me and immediately feeling the need to shower. I stood up and went into the kitchen, washing my hands rigorously. _No. No, we're not doing this again. He's gone._ _ **Gone!**_ _Stop letting this get to you. Nothing happened. You didn't let anything_ _ **happen!**_

But there was that nagging voice in the back of my head _screaming_ at me. _You almost did._ A small whimper escaped my lips as I pawed furiously at my hands, now tinted pink from rubbing them raw. _But I didn't! I-I didn't, a-and I can't keep letting it get to me. I can't keep letting_ _ **him**_ _—_

" _There's no getting away this time."_

"Rei-chan?"

My whole body gave a violent twitch in response to the sudden voice from behind me, and I jerked back with wide eyes until I recognized Honey and Haruhi, both eyeing me in obvious concern.

"Rei? You all right?" Haruhi asked, taking a hesitant step forward and eyeing my hands and the still-running water.

"Y-Yeah, I'm, I'm o-okay," I replied unconvincingly, even to my own ears, as I turned the water off with a quivering hand and forced a wavering smile on my face. "J-Just washing my hands. Didn't hear you come in."

"Rei, your hands are—"

I jerked my arm away from Haruhi's hand, undoubtedly revealing my unease with whatever expression I showed on my face when I took a step back. Realization of my actions hit me a second later, and I winced.

"S-S-S-Sorry. I-I was j-just… I-I…"

Haruhi took a small step back, hands held up calmly. "Rei, it's okay. Just take a second and breathe, okay? Did you take your medication?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back up against the counter, pressing a hand to my face as I fought to take in deep breaths, shaking my head.

"Where are they?"

"B-Bag."

She nodded and hurried out to get them, leaving Honey with me; the last thing I wanted at the moment.

"You should sit down, Rei-chan."

I grimaced, feeling a flash of anger at the short blonde. "C-Could you cut the childish crap for once? I-I'm having a panic attack, n-not entertaining guests."

He winced, looking down at the ground and an icicle of pain went through me as I sank to the ground and gripped my hair.

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry," I apologized. "I-I just c-c-can't do this right now. You s-should go. J-Just go."

"Rei, I found the—"

"No, I won't go."

Haruhi stopped in the doorway, going quiet at Honey's seriousness and eyeing the two of us uneasily. Now wasn't exactly the time for us to be bickering, but it didn't look like I had a choice, especially not when he moved to sit a few inches to my right. Haruhi hesitantly handed me the medicine I needed before sliding out of the room.

"Why?" I murmured into my knees. "W-Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I like you, Rei."

Heat flowed up to the tips of my ears and my head snapped up in shock, eyes wide and cheeks set aflame.

"W-What?"

Honey looked at his hands. "I like you a lot, Rei," he said quietly, before turning his gaze to me seriously. "Which is why I can't stand by and watch you get hurt."

I looked down at my lap, embarrassed by his sudden confession but also not understanding.

"When we found you…" Honey's hands clenched tightly. "I wanted to hurt that guy really, really bad, but I knew I needed to help you first. It was… It was my fault you were there anyway, so…"

 _His fault? B-Because we fought? But I was the one… I-I nearly gave up. If I had fought more… I-If they hadn't come…_ "It not your fault," I murmured, holding my legs closer. "I… I was… scared."

Honey listened silently as I continued.

"Y-You were all so… nice, a-and I didn't… I never…" I bit my lip, struggling to explain. "W-When my father was around, I… People saw, _knew,_ but they never did anything. I… barely know you guys. I'm not like you. I-I don't smile and laugh like you do. I-I avoid guests and I get angry and run away from things, b-because that's all I could ever do… run away. From my father, m-my mother. Everything that I knew was wrong but could never do anything about, because I was s-so busy running away. Why would people help me? Why would you like someone like that?"

"Because you're strong," he answered simply.

"I'm not! I'm not strong," I argued, pawing at my face as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I ran away! I-I ran, a-and I stopped fighting. I stopped so long ago a-and I nearly let him… I-I-I was going to let him…" I choked out, unable to finish.

Honey took my hand. "But you didn't. You fought back. For me, for yourself. And you might not like entertaining the guests as much as us, but you still smile and listen. After everything you've been through—your father, your mother, your band and school—you still _try_. And to me, that makes you stronger than anyone I've ever met, Rei, even now."

Arms wrapped around me and I reached out, clinging to him as I sobbed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry."

"Neh, Rei-chan, you don't have to be sorry," he said softly. "Are you going to come back to school?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Will you sit with me and Takashi? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day too. Takashi said I could have chocolate again since my cavity is better now. We can eat cake and sandwiches and hold hands."

I pulled away, blushing furiously. "H-Hold what?"

He beamed innocently. "Hands! Because I said I like you and you like me too, right, Rei-chan?"

I didn't think my face could get redder, but Honey proved that was possible. "I-I-I, um… I-I…"

He leaned in as I stuttered, darkening my blush even further before I brought a hand up under my nose in a vain attempt to hide my face.

"I-I… do."

He grinned, practically glowing before he took my hand and pulled me up to my feet, tugging me into the living room where Haruhi was waiting anxiously. Upon catching sight of us though, a large smirk appeared on her face.

"S-Shut up," I grumbled.

"I didn't say anything," she hummed innocently, earning a half-hearted glare from me as she sipped at the tea she'd made, offering me a cup.

"Can we have cake too?" Honey chirped, still beaming away. "Rei-chan said she liked me."

"H-Honey!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't care for this one much, but meh. More eager to write up the summer bit. Short chapter though. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

 _What have I done…_ I blinked, stuck in a daze in the cool spring air as my brain continued to stutter about as it had been doing ever since Valentine's Day. _I… I said I liked Honey. H-He said he liked me. A-Are we together now? But… nothing's changed a-and…_ My gaze shifted to the blonde as he ate noodles with Mori acting as his hands. _What was I thinking? I mean, I wasn't, b-but now…_ I remembered his beaming smile and my face was quick to flush, which soon reminded me of the guests sitting with me that I'd been ignoring.

"Are you all right, Rei-kun? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Another guest nodded. "A-And you've been sort of staring off into space. You only just came back to school too."

"You shouldn't push yourself just for us."

"A-Ah, no. I'm so sorry," I apologized, still a little flushed, though more in embarrassment for not realizing how long I'd been dazed. "I've just… had a lot on my mind, is all."

The three girls leaned forward.

"Is it love?"

The heat in my face doubled as I scrambled to try and argue. "W-Wha—"

"It is, isn't it?" The other girl cooed, hands clasped in front of her eagerly. "Ever since Valentine's Day."

The other girls nodded, all three of which having apparently noticed my shift in attitude after what happened with Honey. _B-But maybe…_ I bit my lip, unintentionally causing them to blush as well.

"I-I… said I like him, but now… m-maybe I'm going too fast?"

" _Him?_ " One of them questioned, making me worry for a second before the trio leaned forward like hungry lions.

"Is it Honey?"

I was probably a dark cherry red now and before I could even respond, the girls cheered and clapped with giggles.

"Oh, I knew it!"

"We support you both so much!"

"Oh, this is amazing!"

"H-Hold on! I-I didn't—It's not—" I panicked. "J-Just b-b-be quiet about it!"

They did, hunkering down and scooting closer.

"So, you're worried?"

"Of course, he's worried, Akane." The dark-haired girl huffed as the more curious of the trio smiled awkwardly. "I mean, look at him. Isn't his shy, nervous self adorable?"

Akane nodded. "Absolutely, Eiko. What do you think, Tori?"

The shy brown-haired girl fidgeted. "I-I think they're rather cute."

The group nodded definitively as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. _M-Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

"But why are you worried?" Eiko asked. "You two get along well and you _obviously_ like each other."

"Unless there's something wrong," Tori murmured, making Akane whip to me.

" _Is_ there something wrong?"

I held my hands up. "N-No! No, it's just… I-I've never been in a relationship and, well…" I gave Honey and his group a small glance. "I-I sort of just blurted it out. I don't think I'm ready. If something changes…"

They nodded in understanding.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Eiko hummed, drinking some tea. "If the feeling is mutual, then everything will work out. If he's moving too fast, just tell him and I'm sure Honey-senpai will slow down."

Tori agreed. "He's not the type to push, I don't think."

"And if anything," Akane grinned. "I thought _you'd_ be the one to push."

"No way. Honey's totally the uke."

"Nuh-uh. With that cutesy look? Rei-kun is going to be the uke for sure."

I don't think I could have gotten any redder, and when Honey suddenly barreled into me, knocking me to the grass below; my blush only growing darker as my guests cooed.

"See! I told you! Rei-kun is the seme for sure!"

Honey wasn't listening, beaming away as he hovered over me. "Rei-chan! I made some tea for you! You should try it!"

Whatever he said didn't penetrate and I hastily scrambled out from under him and onto my feet.

"I-I-I think H-Haruhi's calling me. I-I, um, have to go. Ah… S-Sorry!"

I bolted for said host, missing Honey's downfallen expression and the gossiping guests I'd left as I grabbed a hold of Haruhi and moved us away from the others.

"Y-You've got to help me."

She raised a brow, taking in my panicked expression, red cheeks and breathlessness briefly. "First off, you need to relax. Have you skipped your medication again?"

I groaned. "Haruhi, this is more important than some make-me calm meds! M-My guests found out about Honey and me, a-and are trying to figure out who's on top. And I honestly don't know if I really like him o-or if that was just a heat of the moment thing anymore. And every time he pops up, i-it's hard to breathe. A-Am I allergic? I am, right? Please tell me I'm suddenly allergic to Honey."

She smacked the side of my head, shutting me up instantly. "I said, calm _down._ "

I pursed my lips but tried to relax and when she gave me a look, I begrudgingly took out my medication and took my daily dosage. "Happy?" I grumbled.

"Yes, though you could do with a bit of that for yourself if I'm honest. And Honey is _good_ for you. The fact that you're so conscious about him now, only _proves_ that you like him. Panicking about it isn't going to do anything but upset him, you know."

I sagged a bit. "I just… don't know what to do. I don't know how relationships work. I don't want things to change between us."

"Things are _going_ to change," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Everything changes eventually anyway, but if you're that worried just take things slow. Let _him_ know you want to take things slow. It doesn't look like anything's changed to me anyway. Though, he might end up teasing you more." She narrowed her eyes at him in the distance. "He's still our senior and isn't clueless. Your reactions probably amuse him."

I groaned. "I _knew_ he was more like the twins than that innocent cutesy act he puts on."

Haruhi snorted just as something slammed into her and barreled her aside, something else bouncing harshly into my head.

"Ow," I complained, squatting down and rubbing my aching head as the ball rolled to a stop and Tamaki shouted at the twins from by Haruhi—who he'd tackled.

"Hikaru! You moron! You almost extinguished the flame of Haruhi's life!"

Both twins shrugged.

"If the president had caught it properly, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's disgraceful that the Hikaru Genji of Ouran can't play ball properly."

Tamaki was quickly back on his feet as a hand was offered to me. I blinked up at Mori, feeling my heart skip and clench, but I had gotten much better about dealing with the tall senior and managed to accept the hand up onto my feet as Honey poked himself from over his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?"

I flushed, remembering the guests' conversation from before and hastily avoiding his gaze. "Y-Yeah. Just a bump. I-I'll be fin—"

We all grimaced as something crashed in the distance, turning to the sheepish Tamaki as Kyoya came over with his notebook and snapped it shut with a dark glare.

" _Tamaki_."

The blonde flinched, looking back stiffly and wilting under the Shadow Lord's gaze.

"Dismiss the guests. _You_ are dealing with any damage done personally."

Tamaki slinked away, and it left me with a quick escape from Honey as we hurried into the school to see which unfortunate window Tamaki had broken.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say to express how truly sorry I am!" Tamaki bowed deeply to the Newspaper Club president as one of his members iced the bump on his head and Honey, Mori and Haruhi cleaned up the glass on the floor.

"No, no. It's all right. It's only a slight mistake, completely shattering the window and hitting me right on the head. But it was good timing. In fact, I was just going to request cooperation from the Host Club for us to cover you for a story," Akira, the president hummed.

Haruhi was rather surprised the school even had a newspaper, but as the twins were complaining about it, she caught sight of Rei, who was standing in the very back of the room looking a little pale. _Is it because they're guys? She's gotten better about it though. What is it about these three that has her on edge?_ She spotted Honey eyeing Rei as well, half expecting the shorter senior to approach her, but he stayed put surprisingly enough.

"Please help us! For the spring special, we'd like to reveal the truth about your charm in 'In the Footsteps of the Host Club 24-7!'"

Tamaki looked thrilled and was moments from accepting it, only for the rest of the club to quickly shut him down. Even when he pressed the issue and the Akira tried to play-up his injury, the hosts still said no and returned to the clubroom, only for Tamaki to mope in a corner.

"He's really mad."

"It's just like when kids give each other the silent treatment."

"It's because Tamaki gets lonely very easily."

Haruhi eyed the blonde. "Is it so impossible to cooperate with the Newspaper Club?"

"Oh?"

"What, Haruhi, why're you taking Milord's side all of a sudden?"

"Well, that's not it, but if we leave him like that, I get this weird feeling that he's gonna start peeking this way with his puppy dog eyes and then we'll all be left with no choice but to follow along with him."

"Haruhi… you're really gaining experience."

"Even you guys," she addressed the twins. "Normally, you two would get all excited about something like this."

" **So? This time we felt it too tiresome, is all."**

"Honey? Mori?"

"Right now, I'm busy eating cake," Honey chirped at a table nearby, though Haruhi caught his gaze drifting to Rei as she did homework on a couch.

"Rei?"

She looked up but quickly looked away. "I want nothing to do with them."

Haruhi was rather surprised by the rude response. "What?"

The others were too, Hikaru and Kaoru moving over to hover behind her on the couch, keeping a little bit of distance out of courtesy.

"That seemed…"

"…a bit harsh."

" **Even for you."**

She stopped writing, grimacing and passing a hand through her hair, which Haruhi noted was shaking.

"Give her some room, guys," Haruhi told the twins, who held their hands up and backed off a bit, knowing not to argue in this case.

"Something about him reminds you of Shiro," Kyoya concluded easily, making Rei wince but nod.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I-I don't know what, but…"

"It's fine. There will be some triggers, but as long as you're able to handle them, there shouldn't be any issue. Be sure and take your medication as needed."

"Yes, sir," she grumbled, making him roll his eyes.

Now that her situation was solved though, everyone looked back to Tamaki as he started up his puppy dog eyes. Not even Kyoya could manage to keep a straight face.

"We have to set some conditions in exchange," he gave in. "The topic for the cover story will be decided by our side. Basically, interviews are forbidden, especially with Rei's current status. And revealing our client services may be compromising to the clientele, so that's out too. Is everyone okay with that?"

The twins sighed. **"If Kyoya says so."**

"Okay!" Honey chirped as Mori nodded, and Kyoya's gaze shifted to Rei.

"Anything you wish to add?"

She hesitated but shook her head. "I'll just… keep my distance, I guess. Can't let them find out about… my problems either, can we?"

He nodded, and Tamaki immediately perked up at the compromise. "Right! Let's start planning now! Hitachiins, any ideas?"

" **Yeah, yeah."**

And so began their dealing with the Newspaper Club, something that no one was really looking forward to, sans Tamaki.

* * *

"Green light… Red light!" Tamaki shouted, stopping the hosts in their tracks.

Or at least, the ones willing and able to play the commoner game. Kyoya just stood still and Rei was seated over by Tamaki, chewing on a sandwich while scribbling away on homework. Since they weren't entertaining guests and they were trying to keep her as distracted as possible from the Newspaper Club, Kyoya had believed that having her sit out the games and work on improving her grades would be for the better. With her attention diverted, there was less of a need to worry about panic attacks—even with her meds—and by remaining uninvolved in the host's antics, they were hoping it would keep her out of their spotlight.

"Green light… Red light!" Tamaki called out again, eyeing the posing trio of hosts and pointing accusingly at the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you just moved a little!"

" **Nuh-uh. We didn't move!"**

Tamaki looked to Kyoya then, the only host who'd stayed put. "Kyoya, you should move at least one step in this game!"

The Newspaper Club eyed the group uncertainly.

"President, just what in the world is going on?"

"How should I know?" He grumbled bitterly, being overheard by Tamaki.

"It's no wonder you're surprised. This is a traditional commoner's game passed through the generations," he cooed dramatically as Rei lifted her gaze with a raised brow. "And aside from this game, there are lots of other commoner games that you can play without spending a dime and with no more equipment than our bodies."

"What does that have to do with our article?"

"Friendliness! Friendliness is critical for wiping away the Newspaper Club's negative image and gaining back readers! According to our calculations, it will work! 'Handsome Men of Host Club Play Commoner's Game!' An outdoor game will let you capture the image of spring in the background. It's so elegant—perfect for the front-page article! Plus, it's a dream-like project that some commoners would absolutely love!"

Rei eyed him. "How would commoners even know about this? It's a _school_ newspaper, and Haruhi and I are the only commoners here. And I'm telling you now, we're sure as hell not going to read it, or enjoy it."

"Rei!" Tamaki wailed as she rolled her eyes and gathered her things to hopefully move to a spot further away from the loud blonde as he whipped around to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you'll read it, right? You're having fun, right?"

"Well, uh…" Haruhi started looking for a way out of this, but Rei was quick to slip away, leaving her to the clingy blonde.

Unfortunately, this left her wide open for the Newspaper Club to approach her.

"You're Rei Kobayashi, right?" Akira questioned, stepping towards her as she took steps back with a narrowed glance of unease. "How did you end up in this club?"

"I joined like everyone else," Rei murmured. "You're not supposed to do interviews."

"I'm not. Just asking a few questions, is all," he waved off.

"That's _exactly_ what an interview is."

Akira didn't care, stepping even closer. "Look I just wanted to know if you knew about the rumor that this club was created to show off the Suoh family's influence."

Rei bristled. "Tamaki would never—"

" **Cut!"** The twins shouted, jumping between Rei and Akira, easily leading the frazzled host away.

The commoner games kept changing then until Tamaki managed to grab Haruhi and run away with her during a game of hide and seek. It was just as the others had planned, and they were quick to leave the two hosts to carry out a plan of their own.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Honey asked, stepping up to me and making me drop the bottle of medication I was debating on taking.

"F-Fine. I'm fine," I replied a bit sharply, wincing at my stutter as I picked back up the bottle and shoved it into my pocket with a shaky hand, trying to walk away.

He, of course, prevented that by grabbing the bottom of my school jacket. "Are you upset with me?"

"W-What?" I questioned, a bit confused, but struggling to look directly at him as my heart raced.

"You're avoiding me."

"Am I?" I asked, voice tight and feigning innocence when I knew that was exactly what I was doing. "L-Look, I need to go wash my hands s-so could we not—"

He grabbed my hand and jerked me away from the newspaper office where the others were, making me stumble and falter.

"W-What—Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer, though the fiercely determined expression had me swallowing back any further arguments as we slipped around the corner into an empty classroom. Once there, he let me go and kept his back to me.

"Do you not like me anymore?"

Something in my chest ached at his broken tone.

"I-I don't… I don't understand. What—"

"I understand if you don't. I'm not tall or handsome or anything."

 _What… What is he talking about?_ My mind panicked as I tugged at my tie to loosen its grip on my neck as I struggled to breathe in the suddenly too hot room.

He turned around, putting on a brave face. "So, just tell me and I'll go."

His expression faltered though at the sight of my face as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"S-Sorry," I apologized, pawing at my face with a muttered curse.

"Rei?"

"It's my fault," I breathed. "I-I shouldn't have avoided you. I just… I-I don't know what to do. I-I-I've never done this before! I don't know the first thing a-about liking someone. You're just… I don't know. Y-You're too good for me. God, why am I crying? I hate this."

"Rei, it's okay," Honey pressed, taking my hand, but I shook my head.

"No, it's not. It's not okay. I-I'm not normally like this, but I can't stop. Every little thing just…"

"Rei, you were hurt. It's okay to be upset and scared."

I squeezed his hand, feeling some sense of being grounded with him there. "But you… You're just…" I finally looked at him, trying to understand. "I-I've never had someone just be there for me. You do that. Y-You do that and _more_."

He smiled then, something that sent my heart racing and blood flowing heavily to my cheeks. "Neh, Rei-chan, you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I don't know what it's like either."

I blinked at him in shock. "W-What? But… But you're a host! I thought—Don't you guys constantly get hounded by girls? Surely, one of them must have—I don't know—done something?"

He chuckled, leading me back out of the room. "Nope! But you know what? I like you for you."

"That's… a bit sappy."

He pouted lightly. "Mo, Rei-chan."

"Sorry," I murmured, cracking a small, awkward smile.

"Neh, do you care about how tall I am?"

"What? No. Why would I?"

He eyed me curiously. "And how I act?"

I shrugged. "That's just you. I know you play it up for the Host Club, but you can get serious too. I've seen it."

"See?" He smiled, looking proud. "That's why I like you."

"T-That's it?"

"You're a good person, Rei-chan. So, if you want to, we can move slow."

I sagged a bit in relief. "Thank God. N-Not that being with you bothers me or anything!"" I hastily tried to correct. "I-I just—I'm not good with—"

He tugged me down and kissed my cheek, setting them aflame. "See? Slow."

"H-H-How is _that_ in any way slow?" I squeaked out just as someone cleared their throat and my embarrassment doubled at the sight of Mori, Kyoya and two smirking twins.

"As much as I enjoyed your banter, might I remind you that we have left two hosts in the hedge maze outside?" Kyoya pressed, pushing up his glasses as the twins snickered and made kissing faces at each other.

Thoroughly embarrassed, we headed back to get Tamaki and Haruhi; Honey not once letting go of my hand. _I-I guess I could get used to this._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this is late. School and a really bad depression hit me last week rather hard, so I hadn't gotten around to much writing. It's a bit shorter than I wanted, but it felt like a good place to split it up from the rest of the arc. Hope you enjoy! There will be more band playing in the next one and it should be longer ;)**

 **I do not own these songs, though I do recommend listening to them if you like the other ones I've used in this story.**

 _ **"Out of Control" By Man with a Mission Feat. Zebrahead**_

 _ **"Database" By Man with a Mission Feat. Takuma (10-Feet)**_

 _ **"Freak it!" By Man with a Mission Feat. Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra**_

* * *

"Haruhi? Ah, Haruhi!" Rei hastily bounded up to Haruhi, who paused in her task of wiping down a table. "Have you seen my music sheets? I didn't leave them down here last night, did I?"

Haruhi sighed, leading Rei over to the counter and pulling out a bundle of papers from under it. "You know, if they're so important, you _really_ shouldn't leave them lying about."

Rei smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry. I've been a bit frantic the closer I get to this performance. You, um… also wouldn't have happened to have seen…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, reaching down again and placing the orange bottle of medication on the table. "Again, important."

"It'd be easier if there weren't so many people hanging out for this thing," Rei grumbled, taking the bottle and stuffing it into her pocket, eyeing nearby guests warily. "Remind me to suck up to Misuzu for being so accommodating and letting my band stay here instead of at the same hotel as our fans."

"I'm sure she's thrilled," Haruhi muttered, her gaze drifting to Rei's bandmates chatting and laughing at a table nearby, much to the pleasure of several star-struck guests.

"Yeah… I honestly didn't expect them to draw so much attention." She looked to Haruhi with a smirk, passing a hand through her hair with a dramatic flair. "Are we really that handsome?"

"Don't start. I've managed to avoid Tamaki and the others so far. If you start acting like them, it might summon them here."

"I'm surprised they aren't already here. I _did_ send them tickets to this thing."

"Well, consider yourself lucky they're not here. I don't think the twins have _stopped_ teasing you ever since they apparently caught you and Honey before."

Rei turned a nice shade of pink at the reminder. "I-It's not _my_ fault! He was being cheeky!"

Misuzu called out for Haruhi to bring in the laundry and Haruhi waved Rei off.

"Well, go on back to your bandmates. You've got work to do, right?"

Rei nodded, beaming away and bounding over to them happily. Haruhi smiled softly as she went, unable to help feeling glad that she was capable of being so happy already. After what had happened, Haruhi had wondered if she'd _ever_ see Rei truly happy again. But between this band gig that had her so excited and Honey's support, it seemed things were finally beginning to right themselves in her life, and Haruhi couldn't be happier. Of course, her smile fell from her face when a helicopter flew by and a particular blonde shouted down at her.

"Haruhi! Are you okay!"

* * *

"Wow, what a cute batch of boys. Are you all Haruhi's friends?" Misuzu chirped, hands clasped under her chin. "How do you do? I'm Misuzu Sonoda. I'm forty-two years old, and my real name is Isao. I'm the owner of this establishment. Call me Misuzu!"

While most of the hosts were rather struck by Misuzu's flamboyant appearance, Kyoya was quick to smile pleasantly.

"I hear you're Ranka's friend from work."

"How did you know that, Kyoya?" Tamaki croaked out in a panic.

That was something _he_ should have known, as president of the Host Club and Haruhi's (not) father!

"Yup," Misuzu smiled. "I've been coming here for the past two summers. It's been my dream to own a cute pension like this. Of course, I don't make enough to hire an employee yet. But because Ranka is away and he was worried about Haruhi and Rei, plus the fact that she said she didn't need to be paid that much, I decided to take her in. She's turned out to be a great worker. Rei offered to help as well, but she's here for business, so I didn't want to pull her away from that. Besides, she and her friends have drawn in more customers than I could dream of!"

Honey leaned over, spotting Rei in the distance and his eyes lit up.

"Rei-chan!" He cheered, rushing over and tackling the young woman from behind. "We made it! Aren't you happy to see me?"

If he was being honest, he mostly did it just to watch the way her cheeks flushed, but he was pleasantly surprised by the smile that appeared on her face.

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering when you lot would get here. I just wish I could've helped you guys get a room nearby or something."

Honey shook his head. "No need! We've got vacation homes nearby."

Rei looked mildly surprised. "You know, I don't know why I'm shocked, but wow. I should have guessed, really."

Honey chuckled as Haruhi proceeded to try and shove Tamaki and the twins out the door.

"Anyway, please go home. Or at least find somewhere else to hang out at. As soon as school starts, we'll be seeing each other again. At least during the break, can't I be free?"

Kyoya though was on top of this. "School rule number nineteen: taking a job is not allowed."

"W-What? Hey…"

" **Did you hear?"** The twins snickered to one another. **"She took a job without notifying the school."**

Honey smiled as well, holding Rei's hand as she wandered over too. "It's not a bad idea to cool down in Karuizawa once in a while."

"Overseas trips are getting tiresome anyway," Kyoya smiled innocently. "And with Rei's invitation, there's no point in leaving now."

"It's true that we're free to spend the break however we want!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That means you don't have the right to stop us either! This summer, we will stay at this pension as VIP guests!"

Rei blinked. "Well, uh, I don't know how that's going to work. There's only one room left."

Tamaki faltered for only a second. "Then, there will be no choice! I will gladly—"

The twins bumped into him rather aggressively. "Excuse me, _boss._ "

"There _are_ others of us who would rather have the room."

"Then, how about a competition?" Misuzu chirped, tipping her head slightly with a smile. "Whoever can earn the most refresher points will get the room."

"Excellent! I will definitely win!" Tamaki beamed, day-dreaming about how his time at Karuizawa would go if he was able to stay with Haruhi.

"Yeah, right, boss," Hikaru scoffed as his twin smirked.

"There's no way you'll beat us."

Honey bounced excitedly up and down. "I want to try too! Maybe I can stay even _closer_ to Rei-chan!"

Rei flushed, waving her hands about. "H-Honey, you really don't have to do that."

Honey turned to her with large, sad eyes. "Y-You don't want me around, Rei-chan?"

While normally his puppy-dog eyes wouldn't have worked on her, they've become rather effective lately. Honey, of course, knew this, and again, just wanted to watch her get flustered.

"I-I didn't mean… I-I _do_ , it's just…"

Haruhi raised a brow, seeing exactly what was going on as Rei gave in with a heavy sigh.

"I-I guess I can't stop you."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, grabbing her hand with a beaming smile that she shyly returned.

"Then, it's settled! I want you all working hard," Misuzu chirped with a clap of her hands. "I won't have any slacking off."

Kyoya though cleared his throat. "I won't be participating, actually, though I wouldn't mind borrowing a table so I can do some work. I will pay for refreshments if you want."

Misuzu waved him off. "Oh, of course. I don't mind."

He nodded and there was a loud whistle that drew Rei's attention to her bandmates.

"Ah, I've got to go, Honey," she said apologetically. "Work calls."

Honey pouted but waved her towards him.

She lifted a brow in confusion, but leaned down, only for him to sneak a kiss, turning her face bright red.

"Bye, Rei-chan," he smiled. "Work hard!"

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'll, um… I-I'll definitely do that," she muttered before he bounded off to help Tamaki with a fence, leaving her rather stunned until Haruhi nudged her with her elbow.

"Aren't you going?"

"What? O-Oh, yeah. Sorry," she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck before rushing out the door wither bandmates, who were quick to tease her.

Haruhi just shook her head with a soft smile. _Yeah, it's glad to see she's back to being her normal self._ She winced when she heard a girlish wail from outside. _Now, if only I could get them to leave._

* * *

I paced back and forth anxiously, flipping through the music sheets and muttering the words under my breath as my other bandmates watched with raised brows.

"Rei, you're just going to wear yourself out before we even get on stage," Yoichi attempted to calm me as Hisashi's eyes narrowed.

"Did you bring your medication?"

I pulled the bottle from my pocket, rattling the pills inside. "You and Kyoya would get along great, Hisashi. You're both so moody and overbearing."

Toshi rolled his eyes. "And now she's insulting people."

"That _is_ step three of Rei's usual pre-stage panic," Kazou hummed, looking over his own notes as he held his bear head under his arm. "Step one being pacing, and two muttering to herself."

I looked up from the papers with a frown. "Not like I'm the only one who gets nervous before a show. And this is the biggest show we've had yet! I think I'm allowed to be nervous when we have to play with other bands in front of an audience of _thousands_."

"It's only day one," Yoichi said, holding up his hands to try and calm us down. "We just need to relax."

Toshi snorted, drinking from his water bottle. "Does Rei know how to do that?"

"Hey, don't start with me or I'm not helping you with your summer homework," I huffed, making him give me a sheepish smile.

While his English grades were exceptional thanks to his fondness of English rapping, the middle schooler was having far worse troubles with history, of which I was rather fond. It seemed like a good trade to me. He was willing to help me with my own rapping skills—my English was decent, but the quicker pace tended to get me a little tongue-tied at times—and I, in return, was to help him with his history homework.

"How much time do we have?"

"We're supposed to go on stage in about five minutes," Kazou mused. "They should be coming to get us now. You remember the order?"

I nodded, my pacing only growing more frantic as I ran a hand through my hair. "Y-Yeah. We're with Lionhead first, right? Then, Tazuma and the Suka Orchestra last."

He nodded as there was a knock on the door and a manager popped their head in.

"Two minutes. We need you getting set up."

We all nodded, reaching out and getting our animal heads ready. I stared back at the glossy eyes of my deer head in concern, only for Toshi to drape an arm over my back with a smile that reminded me of the twins.

"Hey, don't stress too much. It's just like the rehearsals, remember?"

I wanted to argue that this was nothing _like_ the rehearsals with thousands of fans, a huge stage area and the Host Club undoubtedly ending up in some of the first rows, but then I noticed it. His smile wobbled ever so slightly and event the others were a bit tenser than usual and jittery. _I'm supposed to be the leader of this band and they're the ones trying to perk_ _ **me**_ _up._

"… _you're strong…"_

"… _stronger than anyone I've ever met, Rei…"_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering Honey's words and trying to relax some of the tension in my shoulders.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry," I murmured, looking up at them and managing a small smile. "We're all stuck in the same boat. I-It'll definitely be different, but we're finally doing it, right? We're finally getting recognized, so we might as well have fun with it."

The others smiled, even the ever stoic Kazou and Hisashi.

Yoichi pat Toshi and I on the back, nearly sending us sprawling. "That's right. Now, let's get out there and do this."

"R-Right."

Hisashi stopped me before I could put on my deer head though. "Meds first."

I hesitated but sighed and took out a couple of the pills. I didn't _want_ to take them, but with how anxious I already was, I doubted I'd be able to get through our performances without them. _Thankfully they don't affect my mood too much. I really owe Kyoya for making sure of that._ Pills taken, I slipped on the deer head and stepped out to the side stage where the leader of the Lionhead band smiled at me and gave me a fist-bump.

"Ready?" He asked in English.

"Not really," I chuckled awkwardly, my English a bit accented, but well enough for him to understand and he blinked, before laughing himself.

"I forget this is your guys' first big concert! Just have fun with it! Anything goes wrong, we've got you covered."

 _Damn, these guys are too good,_ I mused, managing a smile under my deer head just as a technician gave us our cues and we headed out onto the stage. The audience's cheers rattled in my mind and for a second, I thought I'd stopped walking out as my eyes swept across the sheer number of people. I swallowed thickly, feeling that nervous anxiety twisting my gut and making cold sweat pour down the back of my neck, before a hearty pat on my back drew my gaze to Toshi—his grinning fox head allowing me to change my focus to what was important. _We're just doing a show, that's all. Bigger audience, but it's the same thing we always do. I'm not Rei. Not right now. Right now, I'm the leader of this band, and I've got to act like it._ I took a deep breath and moved to center stage, grabbing the mic off the stand as the guitar started up for our song together and their lead singer started off.

" _Uh! I'm a mad man with a mission  
Like a nightmare, double visioned.  
This is warfare, feel the kick drum  
We be shining, killin' redrum._

 _Lock and loaded, pull the trigger  
In this movement, growin' bigger.  
Burn the blueprint, kill the silence  
With a new spin, this is violence."_

" _Yeah, we are out of control now.  
_ _I'll never act a role like you.  
_ _Bring on the noise and shout out loud.  
_ _We are out of control now,_ "

I sang, before taking a deep breath and doing my rapping part, wishing the slight quiver in my voice wasn't noticeable.

" _Ready for the game, we're all going crazy.  
Come on, just try to amaze me.  
No doubt we're out of control  
But it feels right now free from the soul._

 _Lock and loaded, pull the trigger.  
In this movement, yeah, grow bigger  
Burn the blueprint, go kill the silence  
With a new spin, I'll show you what's violence.  
_ _Yeah, bring on the noise and shout out loud.  
_ _We are out of control."_

Then, we all joined in and began to get into the song even with the crowd down below and my anxieties still waiting to cause problems.

" _Yeah, bring on the noise and shout out loud.  
We are out of control.  
We are the ones that will stand up and fight. (hey!)  
We are the fire the one shining light. (hey!)  
Don't try and stop us don't ever let go. (hey!)  
We are the ones falling out of control."_

Fox did his rapping then and the guitars had their fun before we finished up the chorus and the song ended as the crowd went wild. The adrenaline rush was amazing, and I could finally look out at the crowd without feeling overwhelmed. I was grateful that they'd chosen to have us do this song first since the only hard parts were the rapping and Lionhead did most of it thanks to their American background being better suited for the quick-paced English. Thing was, the next song was very much our own with only a section for the guest singer, so it would be a little more intensive. And as the announcer introduced us, thanked Lionhead and began the introduction for our next song, I could feel the anxiety creeping up again.

 _Come on. You can do it. Just two more songs, then we're done a-and the last song is a fun one! Shouldn't be too bad._ Yet, as I looked into the crowd, my throat began to close, and my hands clenched and unclenched around the edges of my pants. My deer head suddenly felt suffocating, and if it weren't for not wanting to expose myself to thousands of people, I would have torn it off already and ran backstage in my growing panic. A hand lightly touched my shoulder and Toshi's fox head attempted to draw my attention away from the crowd again, but they'd started cheering once more. We were going to start soon, and I felt seconds away from potentially passing out.

 _Stop it. Stop it. You can do it! It's not this bad! You're just blowing it out of proportion! It's just your fans out there, not_ _ **him**_ _. And even if he was, he can't get to you here. You need to stop thinking about it! It's just like the smaller stages at the clubs and bars, except bigger, that's all! Come on, come on! You start this one! You can't freeze up now!_ And just when I had begun to take a step back, to run, to flee, my eyes caught something in the crowd. A flash of blonde—so out of place in a sea of black and brown-haired Japanese—perched on top of a set of six-foot shoulders.

Honey was seated on Mori's shoulders, cheering with all the other Host Club members in the first row with such enthusiasm and pride as he kept his gaze focused solely on me. He must have noticed I was watching him too, because a grin spread across his face and he waved without a care in the world, making my heart swell. _Oh… Oh, I get it now. I don't need to worry about the audience. Just_ _ **my**_ _fans._ _ **Our**_ _fans. Just him._ My hands slowly stopped shaking and my slumping shoulders straightened out as a swirl of confidence managed to worm its way through me. Sensing the change, Fox and Bear started up the guitar and mixer for the beginning of our next song and Tazuma gave me a thumbs up from just off stage. He was ready too.

So, taking a breath, I let the beginning play out before it was Fox's turn to start.

" _Counteraction rising.  
Yeah, we are ready for the punch line.  
There's no use with all your gimmicks.  
So check this out!_

 _Login you damned one's  
Crush the won't you compromise.  
The noise comes we are ready to bow.  
What about the antidote for the jammed and hypnotized?  
Rend the lie that covers.  
Who's the real sucker now?"_

I was quick to jump in, bobbing my head and holding my arms out as I focused on the song and doing my best for those that mattered. For myself.

" _Sakimidareta hana no you ni azayaka na itami daki  
Tatazumu machi o nukete mayoi no serifu wa sute  
Kaeranai koe yo hibike  
We say Wow, oh, oh, oh._

 _Database, database.  
Just living in the Database. Wow. Oh.  
The wall of pure fiction's cracking in my head  
And the addiction of my world still spreads._

 _In the database, database.  
I'm struggling in the database. Wow. Oh.  
It doesn't even matter if there is no hope  
As the madness of the system grows."_

Toshi jumped in again, rapping away and I finally began to feel my uncertainty fade away as I listened to the music and looked out into the crowd to see several familiar faces. Regulars had traveled out here to watch us play and it made me realize how stupid I'd been for worrying. It felt as though I could do no wrong, and even if I did, they wouldn't care. This was _our_ stage, and we were the top of the world right now. _And this is only day one._ A smile stretched across my face, hidden by the deer head, but not entirely unnoticed as Tazuma came out and jammed with us as I sang my next part.

" _Hikisakareta to shite mo, kyokou to mo genjitsu to mo  
Mieru gareki no naka de tatakaitsuzukeru dake_

 _Get damn all from big airheads.  
Yeah. You get damn all from big airheads.  
Kasanaru sekai de tagiru kokoro ni hi o tomoshite."_

The chorus rang out strong with the audience joining in, then after the guitar solo, Tazuma took his own mic and moved to the front beside me for his part.

" _Toki ni keisan takasa wa dasoku DA Calculator  
Toukei ni yusaburareta mama kieteitta  
Sou naritaku nakya Database  
Dake ni tayorazu migake jibun no peesu_

 _Oh, no, no, no, no.  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Get damn all from big airheads.  
Yeah, you get damn all from big airheads.  
Get damn all from big airheads.  
Yeah, you get damn all from big airheads._

 _Database, database.  
Just living in the Database. Wow, oh!  
The wall of pure fiction's cracking in my head.  
And the addiction of my world still spreads."_

The song ended and the audience again roared with cheers, Takuma giving me a beaming grin and a hug with a pat on the back before bounding back off to the end of the stage as the next group came out to join us. The audience didn't seem to know what to make of them. They weren't your typical band with basses and drums. Instead, they were more of a _jazz_ band, wielding a bari sax, trombone, trumpet, saxophone, keyboard, bongos and a single guitar.

The Suka Orchestra had by far been my favorite group to work with, mixing our style with something jazzy that made me unable to stop smiling since the first time we'd practiced together. So, again, I had to be grateful to the people who did the scheduling, because they were absolutely the perfect finisher to our first day of collaborations—especially now that I'd calmed down enough to enjoy myself. So, when the drums started up, we all began to clap, getting the audience to join us as I sang with the guitar and band.

" _Oh yeah!_ _Come hit 'em now.  
Oh yeah! __Strike down the army.  
Oh yeah! __Just kick them out.  
Oh yeah! __Freak out the party._

The bass guitars and saxophones cut in then, each of us pairing off with various band members like we were sizing them up, though it was all in good fun as I paired up with the bari sax player.

" _Yamatodamashī  
_ _Mune idaki  
_ _Ippatsu kamashi  
_ _OK! OK!_

 _Oh yeah!_ _Come get the chance.  
_ _Oh yeah! Hanabi no you ni.  
_ _Oh yeah!_ _Wake up and glance.  
Oh yeah! __Clap everybody._

 _Nigirikobushi  
_ _Mune tataki  
_ _Ima sono toki  
_ _Kick it Kick it!"_

We all sang the chorus before getting together in the center for Fox to step through the middle of us all and rap out his part.

" _Freak it. Freak it, chill out a while.  
Freak'em all out cause this is all free style.  
Here we go, clap your hands everybody._

 _Strike down the army!_

 _Watch out sucker, now you go down.  
Here comes the vibe so kick out the sound.  
Freak i.t Freak it, get the groove everybody._

 _Freak out the party."_

Suka's guitarist stepped out then, jamming out a guitar solo as I waved at him and got the audience cheering for his performance. Then, Fox did his own solo with Kazou working the mixer behind him and the bassists had their turn before we gave the chorus one last go and finished up. The crowd went mad as we were given the go-ahead to return backstage, and once the guards managed to get us back to the studio room, I collapsed into a chair and pulled off my deer head, gasping for breath.

"You okay, Rei?" Yoichi asked in concern, placing a hand on my back.

"T-That was… w-w-wow," I breathed out, lifting a gaze of wide-eyed wonder at the man, who was pleasantly surprised and let out a chuckle.

"And to think, we've got one more day of playing, and it's just us."

 _And_ my smile dropped as I buried my face in my hands. "Dear God, I'm gonna die."

The others chuckled, giving me words of encouragement before we gathered our things to head out. We were thankfully allowed to leave our animal heads locked up safely there, so that enabled us to be able to leave without worry about fans finding out who we were. It made traveling back to Karuizawa rather easy, though when we arrived, my plans to pass out in my room were thwarted by a little blonde blur that rammed into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Rei-chan! That was so cool! I can't believe how great you were!"

I blinked dazedly up at the blonde, a little too worn out to notice how close we were in that moment. "W-Was it?" I questioned as he smiled brightly.

"Mm! You were super good!"

Hands grabbed him around the waist, pulling him off me and making him pout as Mori gave him a slightly scolding look.

"You shouldn't knock people down, Mitsukuni. Someone could get hurt."

"He's right though," Hikaru said as him and Kaoru helped me back onto my feet.

"You guys did a great job."

" **The concert was amazing!** " They smiled, giving us thumbs-ups as Hisashi sighed, slipping out from behind us.

"I'm going to bed."

Yoichi chuckled awkwardly with an apology, but headed off with the other bandmates, leaving me with the excited hosts as they continued to sing praises about how we had done. Having already been overwhelmed on stage, I was a bit more than tired but felt it would be rude to just leave them when they'd all come to support me. After about half an hour of them recounting their favorite parts though, Haruhi came to my rescue.

"Guys, can't you see she's exhausted? Give her a break. She's got another concert the day after tomorrow, and she needs her rest."

Kyoya nodded. "I agree. It's getting late and we should all head to our respective sleeping arrangements. Rei, I suggest you take the other medication you were prescribed as well. Not being well-rested during a time like this would be a poor decision on your choice."

 _He's such a mom,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. I'd been given sleeping pills too and tended to avoid them unless absolutely necessary. They made it rather hard to get up in the morning unless I went to sleep early—which was rare. Today, though, I would make an exception. I was exhausted, and with no plans for tomorrow other than going over what we were supposed to do the following evening, I wouldn't mind a nice few hours of decent rest. Honey wasn't as convinced though, pouting childishly as he took my hand.

"I don't wanna go."

"Honey, I need to sleep," I muttered, tired eyes sliding to his. "We… We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

That perked him up really quick.

"Like a date?"

As tired as I was, the words didn't really register as I stood up, waving him off as a hand ran through my hair.

"Sure. Just… let me sleep."

"Okay!" He beamed and little did I know, that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.


End file.
